Stardust
by CatrionaEvans
Summary: Catriona erinnert sich an nicht viel. Aber sie wird sich immer an den Tag erinnern, an dem sie zum ersten Mal einen Weihnachtsbaum schmückte und der Doctor und ihre beste Freundin mit der Tardis im Innenhof ihres Wohnblockes schlitternd landeten. Dieser Tag krempelte ihr gesamtes Leben um und seitdem ist sie nie mehr stehengeblieben. Kapitel 8 - Mit Zähnen und Klauen II
1. Vorwort

_Hey!_

 _Schön, dass ihr den Weg zu meiner ersten Doctor-Who-FanFiktion gefunden habt! Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch und sie findet einen ganz besonderen Platz in eurem Herzen, so wie sie sich in das meine geschlichen hat._

 _Um euch ein bisschen in meine Geschichte rundum den Doctor und seine Begleiter einzuführen, wollte ich noch ein paar Anmerkungen loswerden, bevor ihr mein erstes Kapitel lest. Ich hoffe, die neugierigen Personen unter euch, lesen meine Notizen hierzu, und finden sich damit auch schneller zurecht! :)_

 _\- Direkt vorab möchte ich anmerken, dass diese Geschichte_ _ **ein Mammutprojekt**_ _ist und gerade das kann man unschwer daran erkennen, dass ich relativ Serien-nah bleiben werde, insofern man das mit einem eigenen Charakter bleiben kann. :)_

 _-_ _ **Meine Geschichte setzt ab der zweiten Staffel der New-Who-Serie an**_ _, also mit der ersten Folge mit David Tennant, oder auch dem zehnten Doctor, an welchem ich einen besonderen Narren gefressen habe. Ab da setzt die Geschichte zu fast jeder Episode fort und ab und zu versüßen euch sicherlich auch die ein oder andere meiner Kreationen die lange Reise meiner Geschichte._

 _\- Neben all den Veränderungen, die meinen eigenen Charakter umschwirren und die mit ihrem Leben im Doctor-Who-Universum zutun haben (ich weiß, es gibt einige, die nicht allzu sehr von eigenen Charakteren angetan sind, aber ich brauchte sie einfach in dieser Serie ~), gibt es von meiner Seite auch noch ein paar andere Änderungen: Damit meine ich beispielsweise die deutsche Synchronisation, die, wie ich finde an einigen Stellen zwar ganz gut ist, aber zu distanziert bleibt - damit meine ich vor allem das Siezen in der Serie. Daher hab ich das abgeschafft und fand gleich, dass es die Beziehung der Figuren untereinander auffrischte und realistischer machte._

 _-_ _ **Ich bin offen für Kritik, Tipps und Theorien!**_ _Da die Geschichte noch lange nicht zu Ende ist (ich aber bereits eine gehäufte Anzahl von Kapiteln fertiggestellt habe), lese ich mir gerne eure Reviews durch. Ich bin erst am Anfang meiner langen "Schreib-Karriere" und möchte mich daher stetig verbessern, also fände ich es sehr schön, den ein oder anderen Kommentar zu lesen! :)_

 _\- Manchmal gibt es unterschiedlich lange Kapitel, also wundert euch nicht, wenn ich mal ein 2000-Wörter langes Kapitel hochlade und die andere Woche ein 4000/5000 Wörter langes Kapitel. Das liegt einfach daran, dass ich manchmal keinen vernünftigen Cut setzen konnte._

 _\- Zu den Kapiteln:_ _ **zu jeder Serienfolge gibt es mehrere Kapitel, die mit Teilen gekennzeichnet sind**_ _. Es variiert, wie viele Teile es sind, aber jede Episode hat ein in sich verfasstes, kleineres Thema, das irgendwie gelöst/angesprochen/aufgeworfen wird. Also bitte nicht wundern, wenn manchmal zwei Kapitel vergehen, bevor ein bestimmtes Thema wieder angesprochen wird!_

 _\- Die wörtliche Rede ist manchmal eins zu eins, manchmal abgeändert aus der Serie entnommen!_

 _\- Zu guter letzt möchte ich_ _ **jede Woche ein Kapitel**_ _hochladen. Damit komme ich nicht in Zeitnot, da ich neben dem Schreiben ja auch noch arbeite, und ihr könnt euch auf ein neues Kapitel freuen!_

 _\- hier findet ihr das_ _Cover_ _für meine FanFiktion!_

 _Das war's erst einmal von mir. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt die Geschichte und wenn nicht, dann nicht. Jetzt hab ich auch genug geplaudert und nach einem Disclaimer könnt ihr direkt mit dem Lesen loslegen!_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Die Figuren, Orte, Teile der Dialoge und Haupthandlungen dieser Geschichte sind nicht mein Eigentum, sondern gehören BBC. Teile der Handlung und mein eigener Charakter - Catriona Evans - gehören mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!**_


	2. Kapitel 1 - Die Weihnachtsinvasion I

„So was hab ich noch nie gemacht."

Ein sanftes Lächeln eroberte Cats trockene Lippen und sie hängte eine weitere Christbaumkugel an den weißen Kunststofftannenbaum der Tylers. Sie spürte ihr Herz vor Freude hüpfen, in ihren Fingern kribbelte es und aus dem Radio erklang leise die Melodie von Last Christmas. Stumm sang die brünette, junge Frau es mit und sie bemerkte verwundert, wie Jackie Tyler in ihrer Bewegung innehielt und sie mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Verständnislosigkeit anblickte. Sie drehte sich zu der blonden Frau um und lächelte breiter.

„Du nimmst mich doch auf den Arm, Cat!", warf Jackie ihr vor, die Arme in ihre Hüfte gestemmt und ihre dünnen Augenbrauen mit deutlichem Vorwurf in die Höhe gezogen.

Cat aber schüttelte ihren Kopf und einige ihrer lockigen Strähnen bahnten sich einen Weg in ihr Gesicht. Sofort schob sie diese hellbraunen Haarsträhnen wieder hinter ihre Ohren, Jackie Tyler nicht aus ihren Augen lassend.

„Noch nie.", versicherte Cat ihr und ihr Lächeln wurde leicht schief, ein leichtes Grübchen bildete sich in ihrer rechten Wange, während sie Jackie feixend ansah.

„Na dann, wird's mal Zeit.", meinte Jackie, lockerte ihre Haltung wieder auf und ging hinüber zum Esstisch, auf welchem ein paar der Präsente lagen, die es noch nicht unter den Tannenbaum geschafft hatten.

Jackie ergriff zwei Geschenke, legte eines aber wieder auf den Tisch und setzte sich, mit besorgtem Gesicht auf die Armlehne ihres Sofas. In ihren Händen hielt sie nun ein Geschenk, das mit rotem, glänzenden Papier eingewickelt war und auf dem Schild, das Cat von ihrem Standpunkt aus nicht erkennen konnte, musste Rose stehen. Bei keinem anderen Geschenk hätte Cat eine derartige Reaktion von Jackie erwartet und daher ging sie zu ihrer Nachbarin hinüber und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ihre braunen Augen huschten zu dem Schild hinunter und ihr Verdacht bestätigte sich. Ihr Lächeln schwand.

„Rose geht's gut, wo auch immer sie gerade steckt.", sagte Cat leise und studierte Jackies nachdenkliches Gesicht, das in diesem Augenblick auch von Unglaube geprägt war. „Sie kommt bestimmt bald wieder."

Jackie schnaubte vor Lachen und schüttelte ihr Haupt. Offenbar glaubte sie Cat nicht und ein merkwürdiges Gefühl beschlich diese. Ja, ihre beste Freundin war auf Weltreise, aber ihr musste es doch gut ergehen? Sie war doch nicht in Gefahr, oder?

Noch bevor die junge Frau sich weiter den Kopf über den Verbleib von Rose Tyler zerbrechen konnte, ertönte in der Ferne ein seufzendes, sich ständig wiederholendes und lauter werdendes Geräusch, das Cat neugierig machte. Ein derartiges Geräusch hatte sie noch nie zuvor gehört.

„Rose!", japste Jackie und beförderte das Päckchen, das an ihre Tochter adressiert war mit einem Schwung auf das Sofa.

Alarmiert sprang Jackie auf ihre Füße, entzog sich dabei Cats fürsorglicher Geste und flüchtete mit eiligen Schritten aus ihrer eigenen Wohnung. Ratlos blinzelte Cat ihr hinterher, bevor sie ihre Beine in Bewegung setzte und Roses Mutter rasch hinterher sprintete.

Draußen suchte Jackie laufend mit ihren Augen den wolkenverhangenen Horizont ab, als Cat Mickey entdeckte, der genau das Gleiche tat. Sie liefen aufeinander zu und Jackie rief nach seinem Namen.

„Jackie! Das ist die Tardis!", rief Mickey erstaunt aus und Jackie und er hielten sich an den Armen fest.

„Ich weiß, ich hab's auch gehört!", bestätigte Jackie ihm und Cat runzelte überfordert die Stirn.

Die Beiden schauten wieder zum Himmel empor und Cat fragte sich, was eine Tardis sein und was das mit Rose zu tun haben sollte. Nannten sie die Tardis das Mobil, mit welchem Rose die Welt bereiste? Tat sie das überhaupt mit einem Auto, das Tardis hieß? Warum aber schauten sie dann zum Himmel? Cats Freundin konnte ja wohl unmöglich mit einem Flugzeug oder Helikopter die Welt erkunden. Das hätte Rose ihr doch bestimmt erzählt, oder?

„Sie ist am Leben, Mickey! Siehst du, ich hab's gewusst! Sie lebt!", plapperte Jackie aufgeregt.

„Was soll das heißen, _sie lebt_?", hinterfragte Cat schockiert und hörte, wie das seufzende Geräusch lauter an ihre Ohren drang. „Warum sollte sie nicht am Leben sein?!"

Mickey ließ Cat mit einem Finger an seinem Mund und Psst verstummen. „Sei mal still!"

Erwartungsvoll blickten Jackie und Mickey wieder nach oben und Cat, die sich noch immer fragte, wozu das gut sein sollte, hob ebenfalls ihren Kopf.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte Jackie ungeduldig.

In diesem Augenblick erklang ein Knistern, als aus einem elektrischen Impuls am Horizont eine mitternachtsblaue Notrufzelle aus dem Nichts auftauchte. Cats Mund klappte auf, während die Notrufzelle, sich um die eigene Achse drehend, durch die Luft glitt und ein Haus zu ihrer Rechten rammte. Funken stoben durch die Luft und Cat ging zusammen mit Jackie und Mickey in Deckung, als die Notrufzelle vom Haus abprallte, gegen das auf der anderen Straßenseite stieß, dabei die aufgehängten Lichterketten abriss und schließlich schlitternd auf dem Boden landete, zwei volle Mülltonnen umwerfend.

Cat, Mickey und Jackie liefen auf die blaue Holzkiste los und alles in ihr schrie danach, dass _das_ die Tardis sein musste. Die junge Frau erreichte noch vor Jackie und Mickey die Notrufzelle. Die Tür der Kiste war aufgesprungen und ein dunkelhaariger Mann hielt sich nach Atem ringend an dieser fest. Er war einen Kopf größer als Cat und schaute sich mit seinen braunen Augen um.

„Da wären wir ja.", keuchte der Mann. „London. Erde. Das Sonnensystem. Klasse!"

Er trat aus der Notrufzelle heraus, trug eine für ihn viel zu große, alte Lederjacke und wanderte umher. Die Tür schwang mit einem Knarzen wieder zu. Cat hatte er noch gar nicht bemerkt, bis sich seine Augen schließlich auf die schmale Gestalt der zweiundzwanzigjährigen Engländerin richteten.

„Und wer bist du?", fragte er sie und sie blickte ihn argwöhnisch an.

„Cat.", erwiderte sie perplex und bemerkte, wie Mickey und Jackie den Mann und sie erreichten.

„Jackie! Mickey! Verflixt!", rief der Mann aus und wich einen Schritt nach hinten zurück, hob seinen Arm und sprach weiter. „Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein! Sekunde!", er ging um sie herum und verstört beobachteten sie den seltsamen Mann. „Was wollte ich gleich wieder sagen? Ich wollt' euch irgendwas sagen…was Wichtiges…was war es denn? Nein, wartet, wartet!", er packte Mickey und Jackie an den Schultern und atmete schwer. „Sh, Sh, Sh, Sh…oh!", rief er enthusiastisch und ein breites Strahlen eroberte seine halbvollen Lippen. „Jetzt hab ich's! Fröhliche Weihnachten!"

Seine Stimme nahm einen brüchigen Ton an und noch bevor er ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, brach er zusammen. Überrumpelt stürzte Cat ein paar Schritte nach vorn und fing gemeinsam mit Mickey den wundersamen Mann auf, bevor er mit dem Kopf auf den Asphaltboden aufschlagen konnte. Sie legten ihn vorsichtig hin. Cat konnte das Knarzen der Notrufzellentür ein weiteres Mal vernehmen und sie schaute perplex auf, nur, um in das Gesicht von Rose Tyler zu blicken, deren Ausdruck ganz verstört und ratlos war.

„Rose?!", sagte Cat überrascht und die Augen ihrer Freundin richteten sich auf die junge Frau.

„Cat!", entgegnete Rose nicht minder verwundert und blickte hinüber zu Mickey und ihrer Mutter, während sie aus der Notrufzelle trat. „Was ist denn los mit ihm?"

„Keine Ahnung, er ist umgekippt.", bemerkte Mickey und Cat schallte sich innerlich ob ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit gegenüber des seltsamen Mannes. „Wo ist der Doctor?!"

Sie blickte zu ihm hinab und überprüfte seine Atmung. Er atmete flach, aber atmen tat er und das beruhigte das Herz der aufgeregten Frau sehr.

„Was denn für ein Doctor?", hinterfragte Cat ahnungslos, ihren Kopf wieder hebend und zwischen Rose und Mickey hin und her schauend.

„Das ist er… er liegt direkt vor dir.", erwiderte Rose und überging Cats Aussage. „Er ist der Doctor."

„Warum sagst du denn sowas?", erkundigte sich Jackie perplex. „Das ist nicht der Doctor."

„Was für ein Doctor?!"

~.~

Cat fragte sich, ob der Mann mehr Farbe im Gesicht hätte, wäre er bei Bewusstsein. Sie musterte ihn nun schon seit Minuten der Warterei, in welchen nichts geschah. Er hatte dunkelbraunes Haar, das kurz war, aber lang genug, um verwuschelt in verschiedene Richtungen abzustehen. Ein paar Sommersprossen verteilten sich über seiner Nase, seinen Wangen und unter seinen Augen, die, wenn Cat vorhin richtig hingesehen hatte, dunkelbraun waren. Seine Nase war schmal, der Nasenrücken ungerade, verlieh ihm durch diese Asymmetrie einen Charme, den Cat nicht beschreiben konnte. Seine Lippen waren halbvoll und seine kurzen Haare schlossen mit Koteletten ab. Eigentlich fand Cat Koteletten an Männern unausstehlich. Es störte sie bei diesem seltsamen Mann aber nicht im Geringsten.

Nachdenklich musterte sie ihn und fragte sich, was für ein Mann er war. Warum nannte er sich Doctor? War das wirklich sein Name? Gehörte ihm diese fliegende Notrufzelle? Wenn Rose mit ihm unterwegs war und diese Notrufzelle fliegen konnte…

Cat seufzte leise und sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand hinter ihrem Rücken. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie sich durch die schulterlangen, lockigen Haare und zuckte sacht zusammen, als das Knallen der Wohnungstür Jackies Rückkehr ankündigte. Die Blondine rauschte in ihr Schlafzimmer, drückte ihrer Tochter ein Stethoskop in die Hand und setzte sich neben diese auf die Bettkante.

„Versuch's damit.", sagte sie. „Tine, die Blondine hat als Untermieterin eine Medizinstudentin. Sie schläft, da hab ich's einfach genommen."

Cat biss sich leicht auf ihre Unterlippe. Am liebsten hätte sie die Untersuchung des Mannes übernommen, aber da sie noch am Anfang ihrer Ausbildung zur Krankenschwester steckte, konnte sie nicht viel anrichten. Nur dafür sorgen, dass der Mann es bequem hatte und ihm viel Ruhe gegönnt werden sollte.

„Ich finde, wir sollten ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen.", kommentierte Cat und Rose schaute sie mit alarmierten Gesicht an.

„Das geht nicht, weil sie ihn einsperren würden! Und untersuchen. Ein einziger Tropfen von seinem Blut könnte die Welt verändern.", erklärte sie Cat, die verständnislos ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzog.

„Was ist er? Ein Alien?", schnaubte Cat skeptisch.

„Ja und jetzt sh!", Rose brachte Cat mit einer Handgeste zum Schweigen.

Sie steckte sich die Hörer des Stethoskops in ihre Ohren und legte das metallene Bruststück erst auf die eine seine Seite seiner Brust und dann auf die andere.

„Beide schlagen.", berichtete die junge, blonde Frau und Cat schnaubte abermals, während Rose das Stethoskop ablegte.

„Was meinst du mit beide?", erkundigte sich Jackie neugierig und Cat schaute zu ihr.

„Na ja, er hat zwei Herzen.", erklärte Rose.

„Unsinn.", meinte Cat, stieß sich von der Wand ab und schnappte Rose das Stethoskop aus den Fingern.

Rose erhob sich, um der braunhaarigen Frau Platz zu machen und Cat setzte sich auf die Bettkante neben Jackie. Ungläubig steckte sie sich die Hörer des Stethoskops in ihren Händen in die Ohren und legte, wie Rose das Bruststück erst auf die linke Seite der Brust des Mannes. Sie hörte das gleichmäßige Trommeln eines…, nein, zweier Herzen und hielt ihren Atem an. Langsam hob sie das Bruststück wieder an und platzierte es auf seiner rechten Seite. Auch von dort hörte sie das Schlagen der Herzen und sie sah Rose entrüstet an.

„Kein Scheiß.", murmelte Cat und nahm die Hörer wieder aus den Ohren.

„Sag ich doch.", erwiderte Rose augenverdrehend.

Cat legte das Stethoskop auf den Nachttisch neben dem Bett und blickte fasziniert in das Gesicht des Mannes in seinen frühen Dreißigern. Rose verließ den Raum und ging in den Flur, doch Jackie erhob abermals ihre Stimme.

„Hat er denn sonst noch etwas doppelt?", den Mund interessiert verziehend, musterte Jackie den Mann, der sich Doctor nannte und Cat verdrehte ihre braunen Augen.

„Komm jetzt endlich raus!", ermahnte ihre Tochter Jackie, steckte ihren Kopf aber nochmal in den Raum und sah zu Cat. „Passt du auf, dass er uns nicht hopps geht?"

Etwas überfordert lächelte Cat schmal, nickte aber. „Ich tu, was ich kann."

Jackie und Rose verließen beide das Schlafzimmer und Cat blieb allein mit dem bewusstlosen Mann zurück. Ein weiterer Seufzer entglitt der auszubildenden Krankenschwester und just in dem Augenblick, in welchem sie sich den Stuhl neben der Tür heranzogen hatte und sie sich auf diesen fallen ließ, keuchte der Doctor und gold-orangene Partikel stoben aus seinem Atem. Sie wirbelten sanft durch die Luft und Cat blinzelte mehrfach, als die Partikel schließlich durch das Fenster glitten und verschwanden. _Ja_ , dachte sie, _dieser Mann ist ein Alien_.

~.~

„Eine Tasse Tee gefällig?", Mickey lugte mit seinem Kopf in das Zimmer und schreckte Cat aus wirren Gedanken.

Sie sah zu ihm, nickte und er trat ein, eine dampfend heiße Tasse Tee in seiner Hand, die er der brünetten Frau in die Hände drückte. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und sog den fruchtigen Duft des Tees in ihre Nase. Der Tee war eine Wohltat für ihre Sinne. Sie trank einen Schluck und verbrannte sich leicht an ihrer Zunge. Ihre braunen Augen huschten zum Doctor und sie seufzte.

„Mickey, wer ist dieser Mann?", fragte Cat ihn nachdenklich.

„Er ist der Doctor.", meinte dieser und setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes.

Seine Augen ruhten kurz auf der noch immer bewusstlosen Gestalt des braunhaarigen Mannes und er runzelte die Stirn.

„Und das ist sein Name?", hakte die junge Frau nach. „Seine Eltern haben ihn Doctor genannt?" Cat verzog ihre Lippen zu einem spöttischen Schmunzeln.

Mickey grinste sie an und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Bestimmt hat er nen richtigen Namen, aber jeder nennt ihn Doctor. Er besitzt die Tardis…, die Notrufzelle, mit der kann er durch die Zeit reisen und Planeten besuchen und sowas."

Fasziniert sah Cat wieder zum Doctor hinüber. „Was und Rose reist mit ihm durch Raum und Zeit?"

„Jap.", sagte er und Cat blickte ihren Kumpel wieder an, dessen Gesichtsausdrück trüb geworden war.

„Rose…sie mag ihn, oder?", sie nickte zum Doctor und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander.

Mickey schwieg für ein paar Momente und räusperte sich dann, seine Gesichtszüge glättend, grinste er wieder. Seine Reaktion war Cat Antwort genug. Für einen Augenblick überlegte sie es sich, ihm noch mehr Fragen über den Doctor und Rose zu stellen, aber ihre Neugier war zu stark und sie gab ihrem besseren Willen nach. Mickey war bereit, ihr ihre Fragen zu beantworten und scheute nicht eine Sekunde, ihr die Geschichten der beiden Zeitreisenden zu erzählen, die er von Rose bereits gehört hatte. Interessiert lauschte Cat ihm und vergaß schon bald den Tee zu trinken, der ihre Hände wärmte.

Die Zeit verflog rasch und gegen Abend beschloss Rose, ein Geschenk für ihre Mutter zu besorgen. Bereitwillig schloss Mickey sich ihr an und Cat, die um ihres Gewissens Willen den Doctor nicht alleine lassen und das Pärchen stören wollte, blieb wieder alleine im Schlafzimmer zurück. Als sie sich aber vergewisserte, dass er auch die nächsten Minuten im gleichen stabilen Zustand bleiben würde, den er schon seit Stunden hatte, verließ sie das Zimmer und ging zu Jackie ins Wohnzimmer.

Diese telefonierte mit ihrer Freundin Bev und Cat nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich von ihren Gedanken rundum den Doctor abzulenken, indem sie die Live-Berichterstattung über die Sonde ansah, die die Regierung zum Mars geschickt hatten. Für eine halbe Stunde verfolgte Cat die Berichte voller Interesse, bis es klingelte und Jackie, den Telefonhörer zwischen Schulter und Ohr geklemmt, einen brandneuen, bereits großzügig geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum ins Wohnzimmer beförderte.

„Hat den wer geliefert?", fragte Cat überrascht, stand auf und half Jackie den Baum aufzustellen.

„Rose muss ihn gekauft haben.", erklärte sie Cat und sagte ihrer Freundin Bev, sie würde gleich noch einmal anrufen.

Cat und Jackie verstauten den weißen, alten Aufstellbaum wieder und platzierten den Neuen im Wohnzimmer. Die junge Frau wunderte sich zwar, warum Rose nicht mit dem Weihnachtsbaum auf der Türschwelle aufgetaucht war, quittierte die Aktion der Blondine aber damit, dass sie wohl noch kein Geschenk für ihre Mutter gefunden hatte. So akzeptierte Cat den neuen Baum, der um einiges hübscher war als der Alte, auch, wenn sie nicht noch einmal die Chance hatte, den Christbaum festlich zu dekorieren. Da sie zuvor noch nie die Gelegenheit hatte, so etwas zu tun oder sie zumindest davon ausging, sie hätte es noch nie getan, trübte dies ihre Stimmung etwas.

Als Jackie wieder mit Bev telefonierte, Cat bemerkte, dass es keine Neuigkeiten von der Marssonde gab und ihr ihre Zeit im Wohnzimmer überdrüssig wurde, schaute sie wieder nach dem Doctor, schnappte sich zu ihrer Belustigung aber ein Klatschmagazin von Jackies Wohnzimmertisch. Im Zimmer war es mittlerweile dunkler geworden und Cat knipste das Nachttischlicht an, um etwas sehen zu können. Sie ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl am Bett fallen, schlug ihre Beine über kreuz und blätterte im Magazin.

 _Eigentlich_ interessierte sich Cat für solche Dinge überhaupt nicht, aber die Umstände ließen der jungen Frau kaum Alternativen. Sie würde sich schallen, sollte etwas mit dem Doctor geschehen, während sie in ihrer Wohnung nach einem Buch suchte, das sie unterhalten konnte. Daher las sie nur ein paar Artikel, die über irgendwelche Prominente berichteten, die Cat eigentlich gar nicht interessierten und schließlich suchte sie im Nachttisch neben dem Bett nach einem Stift, mit welchem sie das Kreuzworträtsel knacken konnte, das die Herausgeber des Magazins auf Seite 58 gedruckt hatten. Sie fand einen Bleistift, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und legte mit dem Rätsel los, das einfacher war, als die junge Frau es erwartet hatte.

„Mum! Leg sofort auf!"

Die Wohnungstür flog auf, Cat zuckte zusammen und Rose stürzte gemeinsam mit Mickey hektisch in die Wohnung. Überrascht sprang Cat auf ihre Füße, schmiss das Magazin mit Stift auf den Nachttisch und folgte dem Pärchen in das Wohnzimmer. Rose riss ihrer Mutter den Telefonhörer aus der Hand, sagte Bev, ihre Anliegen hätten zu warten und legte auf.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Cat verwirrt.

„Okay. Wir sind hier nicht sicher und müssen schnell weg, aber wohin?", antwortete sie alarmiert und Cat runzelte die Stirn.

„Mein Freund Stan wird uns aufnehmen.", warf Mickey sofort ein und Cat schnaubte.

„Der wohnt nur zwei Straßen weiter.", bemerkte sie entrüstet. „Was ist denn überhaupt los?"

„Was ist mit Mo? Wo lebt sie jetzt?", erkundigte sich Rose an ihre Mutter gerichtet und überging Cat.

„Keine Ahnung, im Peak Distrikt.", meinte Jackie skeptisch.

„Gut. Wir fahren zu Cousine Mo. Dort wird…", fing Rose an.

„He, heute ist Weihnachten! Wir fahren nirgendwohin! Wovon redest du da überhaupt?", hinterfragte Jackie argwöhnisch und ging ein paar Schritte umher.

„Der Baum…Woher hast du den? Der ist ganz neu. Woher hast du den?", fiel es Rose plötzlich auf.

„Du hast den doch gekauft, oder nicht? Jackie meinte…oh…", begann Cat und blickte zum brandneuen Weihnachtsbaum hinüber.

„Du warst einkaufen, es hat geklingelt und da stand er.", fügte Jackie hinzu.

„Ich hab den nicht gekauft.", erwiderte Rose langsam.

„Und von wem ist er dann?", erkundigte sich ihre Mutter.

Vorsichtig drängten Rose, Mickey, Jackie und Cat sich aneinander. Cat beschlich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl, das ihr den Hals verengte. Sie hielt ihren Atem an, als mit einem Mal die Lichter des grünen Weihnachtsbaumes ansprangen.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein…", hauchte Rose.

Dem Christbaum wurde Leben eingehaucht und er begann sich, rasch beschleunigend um die eigene Achse zu drehen. Die Rotation war so stark, dass, und Cat schnappte hektisch nach Luft, wenn der Baum sie treffen würde, sie sicher heftig verletzen oder töten würde. Er bewegte sich auf sie zu und erschrocken klammerte Cat Rose und Jackie an sich, als der Baum sich durch den Wohnzimmertisch fraß und nur Holzspäne übrigließ.

„Rose! Raus hier! Beeilt euch, schnell!", kommandierte Mickey sie, griff sich einen Stuhl vom Esstisch und hielt ihn abwehrend in die Höhe.

Rose, Jackie und Cat ergriffen die Möglichkeit der Flucht und rannten in den Flur, doch Cat und Rose machten zeitgleich Halt bei dem Zimmer, in welchem der Doctor lag.

„Warte, der Doctor!", sagte Cat alarmiert.

„Was habt ihr vor?!", fragte Jackie panisch, als Cat und Rose das Zimmer betraten.

„Wir lassen ihn nicht im Stich!", gab die brünette Frau barsch zurück.

„Mickey!", schrie Rose ängstlich, der ihnen im Wohnzimmer noch immer Zeit verschaffte.

Eilig ging Cat zum Bett hinüber, während Jackie und Rose Mickey anwiesen, das Wohnzimmer endlich zu verlassen, um nicht wie der Wohnzimmertisch zu enden. Nach wenigen Sekunden betrat er den Raum und Jackie, die vor Angst bebend am Türrahmen stand, starrte zu ihnen hinüber.

„Nein! Lasst ihn hier! Wir können ihn nicht mitnehmen!", warnte sie.

„Schnell rein hier!", kommandierte Mickey schließlich und Jackie rannte mit einem Schreien endlich in das Schlafzimmer, das Mickey direkt verschloss.

Jackie, Mickey und Cat begannen, den großen, hölzernen Kleiderschrank vor die Tür zu schieben, um ihnen noch mehr Zeit zu geben, bevor der bedrohliche Weihnachtsbaum sich in den Raum fressen konnte. Hatte das Ding ein Eigenleben? War es ferngesteuert? Wer hatte es auf sie und den Doctor abgesehen?

Rose stürzte auf das Bett des Doctors. „Doctor, wach auf!", rief sie verzweifelt.

Sie positionierten den Kleiderschrank perfekt vor der Tür und drückten sich mit ihren Rücken dagegen, während Rose zu der alten Lederjacke huschte, die sie dem Doctor vorhin ausgezogen hatten. Stattdessen trug er nun einen Schlafanzug. Sie kramte etwas daraus hervor, das aussah, wie ein silberner Stift mit blauem Endstück und drückte es dem ohnmächtigen Mann in die Hand. Cat spürte ihr Herz heftig gegen ihre Brust schlagen und fragte sich, warum in aller Welt Rose darauf kam, ihm so etwas in die Hand zu drücken.

Der Kleiderschrank erzitterte stark, als der Weihnachtsbaum von außen dagegen rotierte und Cat wichen ängstliche Laute aus der Kehle. Der Baum brach durch und Cat stürzte aus dem Weg, um nicht von den Schranktüren erschlagen zu werden. Jackie kauerte sich ängstlich an der Wand und Mickey an die freie Seite des Bettes, in welchem der Doctor lag. Cat stolperte hinüber zum Bett und starrte zum gefährlich-drehenden Weihnachtsbaum, der sich auf sie zu bewegte, als sie tief Luft holte, sich zum Doctor drehte und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Bitte, hilf uns!"

Augenblicklich richtete sich der braunhaarige Mann auf und zielte mit seinem seltsamen Gerät in der Hand auf den Weihnachtsbaum. Es surrte und der Weihnachtsbaum explodierte. Cat zuckte zusammen, plumpste mit ihrem Hintern auf den Boden und atmete erleichtert aus.

„Er war ferngesteuert.", stellte der Doctor fest. „Wer steckt dahinter?"


	3. Kapitel 2 - Die Weihnachtsinvasion II

_„Er war ferngesteuert.", stellte der Doctor fest. „Wer steckt dahinter?"_

Der Doctor schlug seine Bettdecke zur Seite, stand auf und zog sich einen dunklen Morgenmantel über, bevor sie, vom Doctor angeführt, alle die Wohnung verließen und im schmalen Gang außerhalb der Wohnungen des Hauses entlangliefen. Mit seinen Augen schaute der Doctor nach unten und Cat folgte seinem Beispiel. Offenbar suchte er nach den Verantwortlichen, die den Weihnachtsbaum auf sie angesetzt hatten.

Der braunhaarige Mann blieb stehen und Cat entdeckte im Hof des Wohnhauses drei Gestalten, die Weihnachtsmann-Roben trugen.

„Sie verfolgen uns.", bemerkte Mickey und beugte sich über die Brüstung des Ganges. „Wer sind die?"

„Sh.", machte Rose nur, hielt ihren Freund an seinem Arm und schaute erwartungsvoll zum Doctor.

Cat löste ihre Augen von den seltsamen Gestalten unten im Hof und richtete sie auf den Time Lord. _Ein Time Lord_ , dachte sie. Mickey hatte ihr den Namen seiner Rasse genannt und Cat hatte gelacht, aber irgendwie passte die Bezeichnung auf den Doctor und sie konnte nicht erklären, wieso sie das dachte.

Ganz langsam hob der Doctor seinen Arm, in welchem er das silberne Gerät hielt – Cat fand mittlerweile, dass es aussah, wie ein Schraubenzieher – und die Weihnachtsmänner wichen vor dieser Geste zurück, bevor sie gänzlich und in einem blauen Licht gen Himmel verschwanden.

„Sie sind weg.", sagte Mickey und grinste, während der Doctor seinen Arm sinken ließ. „Was…was waren das für Blödmänner?", er drehte sich begeistert zum Doctor um. „Ich mein's nicht bös, aber die haben nicht viel Grips, wenn man sie mit so nem Ding verscheuchen kann."

„Pilotfische.", antwortete der Doctor nachdenklich.

„Was?", hinterfragte Cat überrascht. „Was haben Pilotfische denn damit zu tun?"

„Das waren nur Pilotfische.", erklärte er und noch bevor er einen weiteren Ton sagen konnte, keuchte er vor Schmerzen auf und fiel zurück.

Cat und Rose fingen den Doctor auf und hielten ihn an seinen Armen noch halbwegs aufrecht.

„Was ist? Was ist mit dir?", fragte Rose ihn besorgt.

„Was ist los?", erkundigte sich Cat gleichermaßen besorgt und im gleichen Augenblick.

Seine Augen suchten Cats und er schaute sie eindringlich an. „Du hast mich zu früh geweckt.", sagte er schweratmend. „Die Regeneration läuft noch. Ich berste vor Energie.", er atmete wieder diese goldenen Partikel aus, die alle mit großen Augen anstarrten. „Siehst du? Die Pilotfische können das wittern. Über Millionen von Meilen. Ihr Ziel ist, euch zu eliminieren, dann ist der Weg frei, mich zu entführen…, denn ihre Batterien werden durch mich für ein paare Jahre-"

Der Doctor keuchte wieder auf und stieß sich vor Schmerzen ab, fiel Jackie fast in die Arme, die ihn auffing. Er lehnte sich gegen die Brüstung und Jackie kniete sich direkt vor ihn. Schwer stöhnte der Doctor vor Schmerzen und Cat fühlte sich gleichermaßen miserabel wie auch nicht schuldig, weil sie ohne den Doctor, und ohne ihn geweckt zu haben, vermutlich nicht mehr leben würden.

„Mein Gehirn…", stöhnte der Doctor. „Ich hab eine Neuronimplosion. Könnten Sie…könnten Sie…"

„Was brauchen Sie? Sagen Sie es! Kommen Sie! Kommen Sie!", plapperte Jackie panisch.

„Könnten Sie…könnten Sie.", keuchte der Time Lord wieder.

„Schmerzmittel? Oder nur ein Aspirin? Oder Codein? Paracetamol? Oder nen Schluck Peptobismol?", Jackie sprach wie ein Wasserfall.

„Könnten Sie…?", versuchte der Doctor es wieder, unterbrach die aufgeregte Mutter von Rose aber keineswegs.

„Oder Rhizinusöl? Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

„Könnten Sie…", fing er wieder keuchend an.

„Was zu futtern? Irgendwas Einfaches? Ne Brühe, zum Beispiel? Eine Suppe mit Sandwich? Ich mach Ihnen ne Gemüsesuppe mit Salami-Sandwich…", unterbrach ihn Jackie.

„Könnten Sie…Ihre dusslige Klappe halten…", brach es aus dem braunhaarigen Mann hervor und Cat verkniff sich ein feixendes Grinsen.

„Oh, viel hat sich der Kerl nicht verändert.", kommentierte Jackie ungehalten an Mickey gewandt.

Mickey hatte Cat erzählt, der Doctor hätte sein Aussehen verändert. Dass er vorher anders aussah, konnte sie sich zwar schwer vorstellen, aber die alte Lederjacke, die er getragen hatte, als er aus seiner Tardis herausstolpert war, verriet Cat einiges, wo sie so darüber nachdachte.

Der Doctor stöhnte erneut laut vor Schmerzen auf und suchte sich neuen Halt auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, direkt neben Cat und Rose. Mit seinem Ellbogen stützte er sich an einer Fensterbank ab und atmete schwer. Cat hielt ihn am Arm fest, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht stürzte.

„Die Zeit wird langsam knapp.", keuchte er. „Sobald Pilotfische auftauchen…", er atmete lang ein und beförderte plötzlich einen Apfel ans Tageslicht. „Wieso hab ich nen Apfel in meinem Morgenmantel?"

Verwirrt blickten Rose, Mickey, Jackie, Cat und der Doctor auf den Apfel in seiner Hand hinunter.

„Der ist von Howard. Entschuldigen Sie.", entgegnete Jackie.

„Er hat Äpfel in seinem Morgenmantel?", hakte Cat skeptisch nach und verzog ihr Gesicht.

„Weil er oft Hunger bekommt.", erklärte Roses Mutter.

Der Doctor drehte den grünen Apfel in seiner Hand. „Was denn? Während er schläft?"

„Kann schon mal vorkommen.", meinte Jackie ernst.

Nun konnte sich Cat ihr Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen, doch hielt es nur ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie sich selbst besann und diese Konversation unterbrach. „Ist das denn jetzt wichtig?"

Der Doctor ächzte wieder, ließ den Apfel fallen und sank mit Hilfe von Cat langsam auf den Boden hinab. Er klammerte sich mit seinen Händen in ihren Oberarm, der unter seinem Gewicht nachgeben wollte, doch sie hielt ihn standhaft fest. Besorgt schaute sie den Doctor an, der ihr unvorstellbare Schmerzen erleiden musste, Unterhaltungen wie diese über Howard und sein Essverhalten aber seltsamerweise bewerkstelligen konnte.

„Ah!", rief er leidend aus. „Mein Gehirn kollabiert.", er strengte sich stark für seine Worte an und plötzlich wandte er sich Cat mit eindringlichem Blickkontakt zu.

 _Seine Augen_ , schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, _wie können seine Augen…_

„Aber… die Pilotfische…", er machte eine angestrengte Pause. „Die Pilotfische bedeuten…, dass was…, dass was…", er atmete stark und schnappend. „Es kommt was hierher…"

Er verlor sein Bewusstsein.

~.~

Nachdem der Doctor im Flur des Wohnhauses kollabiert war, geriet sein Zustand ins Schleudern. Er hatte hohes Fieber und ein Herz verweigerte ihm den Dienst. Cat wünschte sich, sie könnte mehr für ihn tun, als nur zu versuchen, das Fieber durch einen feuchten Lappen zu senken, welchem sie ihn fürsorglich auf die Stirn tupfte, aber mehr blieb ihr nicht übrig. Sie wusste weder wie sie es schaffen sollte, sein zweites Herz wieder schlagen zu lassen, denn das sprengte ihr Maß an Wissen, noch, wie sie seinen Zustand stabilisieren konnte, wenn das Fieber nicht bald aufhörte. Der Doctor zitterte und bebte und die dicke Bettdecke, mit welcher er zugedeckt war, hatten sie ihn wieder in sein Bett gelegt, erfüllte nicht ihren erdachten Nutzen. Ein Seufzen entglitt der zweiundzwanzigjährigen Frau, als sie zu ihrer besten Freundin hinübersah, die sich mit besorgtem Gesicht auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett zusammengekauert hatte und an ihren Fingernägeln spielte.

„Wir können nur hoffen, Rose.", sagte Cat und lehnte sich zurück. Sie hörte auf, den Doctor abzutupfen und biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. „Geh rüber. Du brauchst Ablenkung…"

Rose nickte und erhob sich. Ihre braunen Augen ruhten auf dem unruhigen Mann im Bett und ihr Gesicht sprach Bände.

„Ich passe auf ihn auf.", versicherte Cat ihr und schenkte ihrer Freundin ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

Wieder nickte Rose und verließ das Zimmer, um sich zu Jackie und Mickey gesellen. Mickey war erst vor wenigen Minuten mit seinem Laptop unter dem Arm aus seiner Wohnung zurückgekehrt.

Cat befeuchtete ihre trockenen Lippen mit der Zunge und schaute hinüber zum Doctor. Ihr Lächeln wurde traurig und sie legte den Lappen aus ihrer Hand auf den Nachttisch, bevor sie ihre nun freie Hand sacht auf die erhitzte Stirn des Time Lords legte.

„Rose braucht dich, Doctor.", flüsterte sie und sie spürte, wie er ganz leicht ruhiger wurde. „Also komm schnell wieder auf die Beine." Sie strich ihm sanft über die Stirn und drückte schließlich seine rechte Hand. „Du wirst schon wieder…"

Eigentlich sprach Cat sich nur selbst Mut und Hoffnung zu. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wann und ob er sich erholen konnte. Doch sie hoffte es und ihr Herz beruhigte sich bei ihren gesprochenen Worten selbst ein wenig. Sie ließ sich auf den Stuhl nieder, ließ die Hand des Time Lords los und brütete über einer neuen Tasse Tee, die Jackie ihr vor ein paar Minuten vor die Nase gehalten hatte.

~.~

Die Ereignisse überschlugen sich, als Rose später in das Zimmer platzte und ihr berichtete, dass sie den großen Fisch entdeckt hatten: ein Raumschiff steuerte auf die Erde zu. Der Doctor hatte recht, die Weihnachtsmänner waren nur die Pilotfische, die kleinen Fische, die um einen ganz großen Fisch herumschwammen.

Cat wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war – sie bekam kein Auge zu und wachte ständig beim bewusstlosen Time Lord -, als man ihr eröffnete, tausende Menschen hätten sich auf Dächer und andere hohe Standorte begeben und dort ihren Platz eingenommen. Es war, als kontrollierte etwas diese Menschen von überall auf der Welt und Cat wusste, dass sie in einer sehr ausweglosen Situation steckten. Rose, Jackie und Mickey sagten ihr, dass es der Doctor war, der die Menschheit und andere Spezies aus solchen Gefahren rettete, aber die Aussicht, dass er das auch in diesem Fall tat, war vernichtend gering.

Selbst die Premierministerin Harriet Jones wandte sich in einer Ansprache im Fernsehen in verzweifelten Worten an den Mann, der bei den Tylers bewusstlos im Bett lag und mit seiner Regeneration, seiner Veränderung, kämpfte. Cat klammerte sich an das kleine Bisschen Hoffnung, das ihr blieb – Rose zweifelte mittlerweile an ihrem Reisebegleiter und sehr gutem Freund – und wünschte sich die baldige Genesung des Time Lords. Obwohl ihr Verstand realistisch bleiben wollte und sie diesen Mann nicht einmal richtig kannte, hoffte sie, dass er sie und die restliche Menschheit vor dieser Bedrohung erretten würde.

Rose ergriff die Initiative, als das Schiff in die Erdatmosphäre eintrat. Es ließ sämtliche Fenstergläser zerspringen und parkte direkt über den Powell Estates. Cats beste Freundin beschloss, es wäre sicherer, in der Tardis, der mitternachtsblauen Notrufzelle, Unterschlupf zu suchen. Cat fragte sich zwar, wie sie alle in dieser engen Box Platz finden sollten, vertraute den Worten von Rose aber ohne weitere Kommentare, die sie geflissentlich hinunterschluckte.

Der Time Lord war trotz seiner schlaksigen Gestalt recht schwer und Mickey und Cat hatten Probleme, den Doctor hinunter zur Tardis zu tragen. Rose stieß die Tür zu dieser auf und ging voran, Mickey folgte ihr, die Füße des Doctors tragend, während Cat ihn unter seinen Armen festhielt. Gemeinsam und gefolgt von Jackie betraten sie die Tardis und Cat klappte erschrocken der Mund auf.

 _Keine enge Box_ , dachte sie und schaute sich staunend um, den Doctor aber währenddessen weitertragend. Cat hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Anstatt des engen Innenraumes, den die brünette Frau erwartet hätte, befanden sie sich nun in einer weitläufigen, hohen Kuppel. Diese war bis fast unter die Decke mit metallgoldenen Scheiben ausgestattet, in denen sich sechseckige Lampen befanden, die aber nicht angeschaltet waren. Gestützt, nun, Cat glaubte, dass es Dekoration war, wurde die Kuppel von korallartigen, sandfarbenen Säulen.

„Du bringst sie nicht zum Fliegen, oder?" fragte Mickey.

„Nein, keine Chance.", antwortete Rose.

„Du hast es schon mal geschafft.", merkte er an, während Jackie ihre vielen Taschen abstellte und eine Teekanne aus einer kramte.

„Ich weiß, aber das wurde aus meinem Gedächtnis gelöscht, als wär's was Verbotenes. Wenn ich's versuch, reißt es vielleicht das Universum auseinander."

Sie liefen über eine Metallrampe, die von der Tür zu einer runden, abstufenden und ebenfalls metallenen Plattform führte, auf welcher Mickey und Cat den Doctor vorsichtig ablegten. Von der Mitte der Decke der Kuppel führte eine gläserne Säule herab, in welcher sich mehrere Glasrohre befanden. Die Säule mündete in einer runden Konsole, an welcher unzählige Knöpfe, Hebel und ein, an einer Schiene befestigter Monitor angebracht waren. Einige dicke, schwarze Kabel hingen von der Decke herab und ein türkises Licht schimmerte unter der Konsole hervor, das die gesamte Kuppel einhüllte. Eine stark abgenutzte, vergilbte Sitzfläche an der Konsole und ein Kleiderständer neben der Tür waren die einzigen Möbel in der Kuppel.

„Lass es lieber.", kommentierte Mickey seine Freundin.

„Ganz meine Meinung.", erwiderte die Blondine.

Cat ließ sich auf die Sitzfläche fallen und überkreuzte ihre Beine. Faszinierte blickte sie sich weiter um und grinste leicht.

„Das ist der Wahnsinn…", murmelte sie.

„Sollen wir hier nur rumsitzen?", fragte Mickey.

Cat sah ihm zu, wie er die Konsole umrundete und zu Jackie ging, die in den Becher der Thermoskanne gerade Tee füllte. „Bis uns was Besseres einfällt…oder der Doctor aufwacht." Ihre Augen huschten zum Doctor auf den Boden und sie verzog ihr Gesicht. Sie sah sich wieder um und entdeckte einen Durchgang, der sicher noch mehr Zimmer offenbarte.

Dass die Tardis von innen größer war, hieß bestimmt auch, dass es mehr Räume als nur diesen Kontrollraum geben musste. Am liebsten hätte Cat ihn wieder in ein Bett gesteckt. Sich auf einer Metallplattform auszukurieren, war nun wirklich nicht das Sahnehäubchen.

„Wartet.", begann Jackie mit sanfter Stimme. „Zuerst mal trinken wir Tee."

Cat starrte zu Jackie hinüber und hob ihre Augenbrauen, während Rose genervt stöhnte. „Wirklich? Tee?"

„Die Lösung für alles…", fügte Rose hinzu.

„Jetzt hört auf mit dem Genöle!", Jackie drückte Mickey die Thermoskanne und den Becher in die Hand und wandte sich ab. „Ich hol die restlichen Sachen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Tardis wieder und ließ Rose, Mickey und Cat mit dem Doctor zurück. Mickey schlug vor, mit dem Monitor an der Konsole zu schauen, ob die Welt kapitulierte und sich den Aliens unterwarf. Rose drückte ein paar Tasten an der Tastatur, die unter dem Monitor befestigt war, es piepste, aber sie empfingen kein Bild.

Als Jackie auch nach ein paar Minuten nicht mehr in der Tardis auftauchte, beschloss Rose nach ihrer Mutter zu schauen und ging ebenfalls aus dem Kontrollraum der Notrufzelle. Plötzlich schrie sie und Mickey ließ übereilt die Thermoskanne mit dem Tee fallen und hechtete ihr nach.

Cat sprang auf ihre Füße, stolperte fast über den Doctor und sprintete ihren Freunden hinterher, doch noch bevor sie einen Schritt aus der Tardis machen konnte, schloss sich diese direkt vor ihrer Nase.

„Pack deine Flossen weg, du Monster!", keifte Rose panisch von außen.

Cat rüttelte an der verschlossenen Tür. „Rose! Mickey!", schrie sie verzweifelt und hörte das Zischen des Tees, der auf eine heiße Maschine unterhalb der Metallplattform getropft sein musste. „Der Tee.", alarmiert war sie dabei, sich umzudrehen, als sich eine Hand um ihre schmale Schulter schloss und sie zusammenzuckte.

Cat drehte sich nun richtig um und starrte in das schief grinsende Gesicht des Doctors, der plötzlich gesund und munter war. „Doctor.", hauchte sie atemlos.

„Hallo nochmal…, Cat war das, richtig?", sagte er mit warmer Stimme und Cat wäre bei seinem charmanten Lächeln fast dahingeschmolzen, befänden sie sich nicht in einer heiklen Situation.

„Rose.", sagte sie. „Sie…und Mickey, sie sind in Schwierigkeiten. Ich…ich wollte auch raus, aber…die Türen, sie gingen einfach zu und…"

Sie machte dem Doctor Platz, als er in Begriff war, beide Tardistüren zu öffnen. „Habt ihr mich vermisst?", fragte der Doctor.

Erwartungsvolle Gesichter lagen auf Cat und dem Doctor, als dieser die Türen geöffnet hatte. Sie befanden sich nicht mehr im Hof der Powell Estates, sondern in einer Art Höhlenkomplex. Cat erblickte die Gesichter von Rose, Mickey, Harriet Jones, eines ihr fremden Mannes und dutzender Aliens. Sie mussten auf dem Alienschiff sein, das über London schwebte…

Die Aliens trugen schädelartige Masken. Nur einer hatte seine Maske abgesetzt und offenbarte ein hautloses Gesicht, das in Teilen von einem Exoskelett versehen war. Die fleischen, rosa Partien waren verteilt wie bei einem menschlichen Totenkopf. Die Aliens trugen rote Gewänder mit viel Knochenschmuck und durch einen kurzen Blick vermutete Cat, dass über tausende dieser seltsamen Spezies an Bord des Raumschiffes sein mussten.

„Nein!", brüllte ein Alien – Cat vermutete, es war der Anführer - und holte mit einer Peitsche aus, die dabei blau aufleuchtete.

Cat duckte sich und der Doctor fing die Peitsche des Aliens gekonnt mit einer Hand ab, entwaffnete ihn sogar. Mit empörten, verärgerten Gesicht trat er auf den Anführer zu, Cat folgte ihm und stellte sich neben ihre glückliche, beste Freundin. „Du könntest jemanden wehtun."

„Nimm das, du elender Wicht!", rief der Anführer aufgebracht und versuchte den Doctor mit seinem reichverzierten Stab zu schlagen, doch auch diesen nahm der Doctor ihm ab und zerbrach ihn sogleich mit den Händen.

Mit beeindrucktem Lächeln sah Cat zu, wie der Doctor die Waffen des Aliens auf den Boden warf.

„Keine Stöcke. Ist das klar?! Und jetzt warte hier gefälligst. Ich hab zu tun!", erklärte der Doctor verärgert und drehte sich Mickey zu. „Mickey, hallo!", er schaute hinüber zu Harriet Jones. „Und Harriet Jones, die Abgeordnete! Ist ja fast wie'n Klassentreffen!"

Nun richtete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Rose und Cat und er blickte Cat begeistert an. Sie bemerkte, wie er Rose nicht einmal beachtete und runzelte ihre Stirn.

„Tee!", sagte er enthusiastisch an die brünette Frau gerichtet. „Das war alles! Tee hab ich gebraucht! Ne brühend heiße Infusion freier Radikale und Tannine! Das aktiviert die Synapsen."

Überfordert nickte Cat und er wandte sich schließlich Rose zu. Sein Grinsen verschwand und er wurde ernst. „Also, das Wichtigste zuerst. Sei ehrlich, wie seh ich aus?"

„Ähm…anders.", antwortete Rose, als sie ihn musterte.

„Gut anders oder übel anders.", fragte er.

 _Gut anders_ , schoss es Cat durch den Kopf und sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, um diese gedachte Antwort nicht noch laut auszusprechen. Sie fand ihn äußerst attraktiv, aber das wollte sie lieber für sich behalten.

„Einfach…anders.", entgegnete Rose.

„Hab ich… rote Haare?"

Rose schaute zu ihm hinauf und hielt sich ein wenig überfordert selbst kurz eine Hand an ihre Haare. „Nein, sie sind…ähm…braun."

Mit genervten Seufzen wandte er sich von der Blondine ab. „Ah, ich wollte aber rote Haare. Die hatte ich noch nie!", gab er entrüstet von sich.

„Färb sie doch.", mischte sich Cat feixend ein und der Doctor schenkte ihr einen frustrierten Ausdruck, lächelte dann aber kurz.

Schnell wich das Lächeln wieder aus seinem sommersprossigen Gesicht und er deutete mit ernstem Ausdruck auf Rose Tyler. „Und du, Rose Tyler, du untreue Seele, hast den Glauben an mich verloren! Uh, wie gemein!", rief der Doctor entrüstet aus. „Oder bin ich so eine gemeine Person geworden? Gemein und nicht rothaarig?"

Cat schmunzelte.

„Verzeihung…wer ist das?", meldete sich die Premierministerin verwirrt zu Wort.

„Das ist der Doctor.", sagte Cat verwundert.

Hatte Harriet Jones sich nicht erst in ihrer Ansprache an den Doctor gewendet? Für ein paar Augenblicke lag Unverständnis in Cats Gesichtsausdruck, bis bei ihr der Groschen fiel. Der Doctor hatte ja anscheinend sein Aussehen verändert. Sie fragte sich, wie er vorher ausgesehen hatte.

„Aber…wo ist _mein_ Doctor? Oder wird der Titel einfach weitergegeben?", hinterfragte die Premierministerin verständnislos und der Doctor näherte sich ihr in gelassenen Schritten.

„Ich bin es. Ich bin es wirklich. Selber Mann, neues Gesicht. Alles komplett anders.", versicherte er ihr.

„Unmöglich.", stieß sie aus.

„Harriet Jones, wir saßen in der Downing Street fest und was Ihnen Angst machte, waren nicht die Aliens, nicht der Krieg, sondern, dass niemand für Ihre Mutter da sein wird.", erzählte der Doctor.

„Oh mein Gott…", sagte sie verblüfft und verstört.

Der Doctor beugte sich leicht vor, ein interessierter Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. „Sind Sie gewählt worden?"

„Ja. Ich hatte die Mehrheit.", erwiderte Harriet erfreut.

„Wenn ich mal kurz stören dürfte…", sprach der Anführer der Alienrasse.

Der Doctor drehte sich zu dem unmaskierten Alien und grinste ihn an. „Klar! Entschuldige. Was ist, mein Freund?"

„Vielleicht könntest du uns erklären, wer du bist?", fragte der Anführer.

„Tja…, das ist nicht leicht.", entgegnete der Doctor ehrlich.

„Jetzt antworte endlich. Wer bist du?", forderte das Alien ungehalten.

Der Doctor streckte seine Arme aus und imitierte das Alien: „Hab keine Ahnung!", er ließ die Arme wieder sinken, verzog seinen Mund und sprach mit normaler Stimme weiter. „Das ist es ja. Ich kenn mich nicht, aber darüber hinaus kann…kann ich nichts über mich sagen.", er steckte seine Hände in die Taschen des Morgenmantels. „Ich kenn mich nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wer ich bin, weil ich noch zu neu bin. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich lustig bin oder sarkastisch.", er ging auf den Anführer zu, lief an Cat und Rose vorbei und zwinkerte beiden zu. Rose lächelte schüchtern, Cat frech. „Sexy?", er schnalzte mit seiner Zunge und ging weiter. „Ein Weichei? Ne gute Seele? Rechtshänder, Linkshänder, ein Spieler, ein Kämpfer, ein Feigling, ein Verräter, ein Lügner, ein nervliches Wrack? Dass ich ziemlich redselig bin, dürfte bereits klar sein."

„Das hast du jetzt gesagt.", kommentierte Cat ihn und er schaute wieder zu ihr hinüber, ein Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Mittlerweile hatte der Doctor eine Treppe erreicht, die auf eine Empore führte. Er sah hinauf auf die erhöhte Passage und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Und wie werde ich reagieren, wenn ich so was sehe?", fragte er belustigt in den Raum und deutete mit dem Finger auf … „Einen großen, fetten, bedrohlichen Knopf, he?"

Er ging die Treppe hinauf und Cat musste gestehen, ein Hauch von Angst lag in ihrem Körper, bei der amüsierten Art und Weise, wie der Doctor den roten Knopf entdeckt hatte, der das obere Ende einer Station bildete, die sich auf der Empore befand. Mit hastigen Schritten folgten Cat, die Premierministerin, der Mann, der offenbar zu Harriet Jones gehörte, Rose, Mickey und der Anführer der Aliens dem Doctor, um zu sehen, was er plante.

„Ein großer, fetter, bedrohlicher Knopf...", wiederholte er. „den man unter keinen Umständen drücken darf. Na, hab ich recht? Lass mich raten, das ist ne Art Kontrollmatrix, hm? Wo kriegt die ihren Saft her?"

Der Doctor beugte sich hinunter und öffnete eine Tür unterhalb des roten Knopfes.

„Was haben wir denn da?", fragte er in den Raum und steckte seinen Finger in die kleine Kammer der Station. „Blut?", er steckte sich seinen Finger in den Mund, an welchem ein dicker, roter Blutstropfen klebte und Cat und Rose verzogen angewidert ihr Gesichter. „Ja, eindeutig Blut. Menschliches Blut, A positiv mit nem Hauch Eisen.", er steckte angeekelt seine Zunge aus und wischte sich seinen Finger am Morgenmantel von Howard wieder trocken und sauber. „Das bedeutet… Blutkontrolle…", überlegte er laut. „Blutkontrolle!", der Doctor wurde enthusiastisch und Cats Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe. „Die erste Blutkontrolle seit Jahren! Ihr kontrolliert alle A-Positiven."

Cat keuchte nun leise auf und Rose sah kurz zu ihrer Freundin hinüber. Auch die Blondine war mittlerweile sehr bleich im Gesicht und ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in Cat aus.

„Und das führt zu einem vertrackt großen Problem.", fuhr der Doctor fort. „…denn ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wer ich bin. Ich weiß nicht, wann Schluss sein muss.", Cat wurde übel. „Seh ich also großen, fetten, bedrohlichen Knopf vor mir…, den ich unter gar keinen Umständen drücken sollte, will ich unbedingt das tun!", sagte er, als er mit seiner Hand auf den großen, roten Knopf hämmerte.

„Nicht!", riefen Rose, Harriet Jones und Cat gleichzeitig panisch aus.

 _Das nächste Kapitel erscheint dann am Montag, dem 14. Januar!_


	4. Kapitel 3 - Die Weihnachtsinvasion III

_A/N: Vielen Dank für den lieben Review, Guest! Es hat mich sehr gefreut, ihn zu lesen und ich finde es toll, dass du durch meine Geschichte mehr Deutsch lernst! Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

 _Mally ~_

_

„Sie haben sie umgebracht!", beklagte sich der Mann fassungslos, der zu Harriet Jones gehören musste.

Cat starrte entsetzt und voller Sorge um ihre Nachbarn und all die Menschen auf der Erde, die auf den Dächern standen, zum Doctor. Hatte er sie wirklich in den Tod geschickt? Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass ein Mann wie der Doctor nicht so grausam sein konnte, auch wenn er sich verändert hatte. Rose würde niemals mit einem Tyrannen reisen und doch sah auch die Blondine den Doctor entrüstet an. Cat schaute zwischen beiden kurz hin und her und sie runzelte die Stirn.

Mit erwartungsvollem Gesicht drehte sich der Time Lord zu dem Anführer der Aliens um. „Was meinst du, mein Freund? Sind sie tot?"

„Wir erlauben ihnen zu leben.", gestand der Anführer ernst.

„Erlauben?", rief der Doctor mit amüsiertem Grinsen aus. „Du hast gar keine Wahl.", er kratzte sich kurz am Ohr und wanderte wieder umher. „Blutkontrolle ist nur ein billiger Voodoo-Trick. Jagt einem Angst ein, ist aber harmlos. Ist wie Hypnose.", er stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Geländer vor ihm ab und auf Cats Gesicht erschien ein erleichtertes Lächeln. „Unter Hypnose geht man vielleicht wie ein Huhn oder singt wie Elvis, aber kein Mensch stirbt dadurch. Der Überlebenswille ist zu stark."

„Die Blutkontrolle war nur eine Möglichkeit der Eroberung.", kommentierte der Anführer. „Ich rufe die Armada und nehme eure Welt mit Gewalt!"

„Wenn du das unbedingt wolltest, könntest du das. Ja, natürlich. Aber wieso?", fragte der Doctor verständnislos und deutete mit einer Hand auf die anwesenden Menschen. „Sie sind so wertvoll, diese Lebewesen. Sie haben Potential! Von Geburt an beginnt das Erlebnis…, wenn wir uns zur Sonne drehen…es gibt mehr zu sehen, als man je sehen kann…mehr zu tun…"

Cat zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Irgendwie erschienen ihr seine Worte vertraut. Er zitiert aus _König der Löwen_ , schoss es der brünetten Frau durch den Kopf und sie verkniff sich ein amüsiertes Schnauben.

„Was red ich da?", fragte der Time Lord sich selbst und überlegte kurz. „Tschuldigung, das ist aus _König der Löwen_. Aber…", er stieß sich von der Brüstung ab und ging auf den Anführer zu, blieb aber hinter einer Wache stehen. „was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist: lass die Menschen in Ruhe!"

„Oder was?", hinterfragte der Anführer provokativ.

„Oder…", er entwendete der Wache das Schwert, lief die Empore hinunter und stellte sich vor seine Tardis. „ich fordere dich heraus!", mit dem Schwert in der Hand hob er seinen Arm und die Aliens begannen zu lachen.

Cat verzog ihren Mund etwas. Die Dramatik in den Worten und der Gestik des Doctors erreichte nicht seinen gewünschten Effekt.

„Na, das hat gesessen.", meinte der Doctor. „Geh ich recht in der Annahme, dass du die Zweikampfregeln beherrschst?"

Der Anführer zückte sein Schwert, während der Doctor sich den Morgenmantel vom Körper streifte und Rose, Cat, Mickey und Harriet Jones sowie ihr Assistent dem Anführer zum Doctor folgten.

„Du willst also diese Welt als ihr Champion vertreten?", hakte der Anführer nach.

„Vielen Dank. Ich weiß nicht, wer ich bin, aber die Beschreibung gefällt mir.", antwortete der Doctor und warf Rose seinen blauen Morgenmantel zu, die ihn auffing. „Was ist? Nimmst du meine Herausforderung an? Oder bist du ein crannak pel cassackri salvack?"

Auch wenn Cat die letzten Worte nicht verstand, es musste eine Beleidigung sein. Der Anführer johlte und hob zeitgleich mit dem Doctor sein Schwert in die Höhe. Die restlichen, roten Aliens jubelten und warteten sicher schon auf einen unterhaltsamen Schwertkampf, bei welchem ihr Anführer gewinnen würde. Cat kannte den Doctor nicht, aber entweder er war ein sehr guter Schwertkämpfer, dass er den Anführer herausforderte oder er war lebensmüde. Zweiteres gefiel der jungen Frau nicht so sehr, während sie zusah, wie beide Kämpfer mit ihren Schwertern knieten.

„Um diesen Planeten?", erkundigte sich der Anführer.

„Um diesen Planeten.", versicherte ihm der Doctor mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck und beide erhoben sich wieder.

Unter dem Jubel der Aliens und den gebannten Blicken der anwesenden Menschen begann der Schwertkampf. Sie schlugen ihre Schwerter gegeneinander, doch schon bald stolperte der Doctor zurück und fing Roses Blick auf. Sie nickte ihm zu und als sich seine braunen Augen auch auf Cat legten, biss diese sich auf ihre Unterlippe und nickte ihm ebenfalls zu. Er atmete durch und begann einen zweiten Angriff. Das metallene Klirren hallte durch das Raumschiff und Cat sog keuchend Luft in ihre Lungen, als der Doctor strauchelte und nach hinten umfiel. Der Anführer der Aliens holte mit seinem Schwert aus.

„Achtung!", rief Rose panisch und der Doctor huschte knapp zur Seite, um aufzustehen.

„Das hilft echt! _Achtung_ wär mir nie eingefallen, danke!", kommentierte der Doctor sarkastisch und Cat verdrehte ihre Augen.

Er holte mit einem weiteren Schlag aus, doch der Anführer stieß ihm seinen Ellbogen in die Magengrube und der Doctor keuchte auf. Er flüchtete vor den weiteren, ausholenden Schlägen des Aliens und erreichte das Ende eines Ganges.

„Frische Luft gefällig?", fragte er laut und hämmerte mit seiner freien Hand auf den großen, gelben Knopf, der an der höhlenartigen Wand befestigt war.

Gespannt und ängstlich um das Leben des Doctors und das Schicksal des Planeten folgte Cat mit den anderen den Doctor und den Anführer nach draußen. Bang beobachtete Cat den Schwertkampf, ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals und als der Doctor einen weiteren, heftigen Schlag kassierte, war sie drauf und dran einzugreifen. Sie trat einen Schritt nach vorne und der Doctor schaute sie beim Kämpfen an, einen Arm in ihre Richtung ausgestreckt.

„Nicht näher! Wenn du dich einmischst, gewinnt er den Planeten!"

In diesem Moment fing das rote Alien an, sein Schwert bedrohlich zu schwingen. Beide liefen mit einem Kampfesschrei aufeinander zu und Cat schlug ihre Hände auf den Mund, die schon ganz schwitzig waren. Der Doctor und der Anführer stießen sich voneinander ab, nachdem sie sich mit ihren Schwertern nahegekommen waren und vergrößerten den Abstand kurzzeitig wieder. Doch schon bald hörte Cat das Klirren des Metalls erneut, bis der Anführer dem Doctor seinen Ellbogen ins Gesicht haute und er zu Boden fiel. Der Doctor stöhnte vor Schmerzen und mit einem geraden Hieb durchtrennte der Anführer der Aliens dem Doctor seine Schwerthand.

Cat japste ängstlich und erschrocken auf. Ihr Herz machte einen Schlag lang Pause und sie starrte mit großen Augen zu den beiden Kämpfern hinüber. Ungläubig betrachtete der Doctor erst seinen Arm, an welchem bis eben noch seine Hand das Schwert gehalten hatte, und dann das Alien.

„Du hast meine Hand abgehackt.", stellte er fest und Cat fragte sich, warum er nicht vor Schmerzen schrie.

Der Doctor schien gar kein Empfinden dafür zu haben und das rote Alien jubelte grunzend über seinen Sieg. „Ah, Sycorax!"

So konnte der Doctor nicht mehr weiterkämpfen…war das, das Ende des Planeten Erde? Würden die Sycorax – Cat vermutete, der Ausruf des Aliens war der Name seiner Rasse – den Planeten erobern?

Doch der Doctor erhob sich, ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und Cat sah ihn verstört an. „Und jetzt weiß ich, was für ein Mann ich bin. Ich bin ein Glückspilz. Denn zufälligerweise befinde ich mich noch in den ersten fünfzehn Stunden meines Regenerationszyklus.", sagte er. „Das heißt, ich habe genug überschüssige Zellenergie, um das zu tun."

Der Time Lord hob seinen Arm in die Höhe, welchem der Anführer eben noch die Hand abgetrennt hatte. Das Gesicht ein wenig verziehend, war Cat gleichermaßen angewidert wie auch fasziniert, als der Doctor seine rechte Hand einfach nachwachsen ließ, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

„Was… zur Hölle.", wisperte die brünette Frau überfordert.

„Bist du ein Zauberer?", fragte der Anführer verständnislos.

„Ein Time Lord.", erwiderte der Doctor mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die Cat sicher einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hätte, wäre die junge Frau nicht so verstört von der Tatsache, dass er sich eine Hand hatte nachwachsen lassen.

Cat drehte sich um und schnappte sich das Schwert einer Wache. „Fang!", schrie sie und der Doctor schaute sie an, während sie das Schwert in einem hohen Bogen zum Time Lord warf.

„Doctor!", rief auch Rose aus.

„Ich bin also doch der Doctor, he?", fragte der Time Lord sie.

„Das will ich doch schwer hoffen.", antwortete die Blondine strahlend.

Der Doctor fing das Schwert auf und drehte sich wieder dem Sycorax-Anführer zu. „Ich verrat dir was. Die neue Hand ist ne Kämpferhand."

Mit enthusiastischen Grinsen griff der Doctor den Anführer an. Cat glaubte seinen Worten sofort, als sie sah, wer dieses Mal die Führung im Schwertkampf übernahm. Der Doctor entwaffnete den Sycorax und schlug ihm mit dem Schwertknauf in den Bauch. Der Anführer fiel zu Boden und der Doctor platzierte das spitze Ende seines Schwertes unterhalb des Kinns des Aliens, um ihn daran zu hindern, wieder aufzustehen.

„Ich hab gewonnen.", erklärte der Doctor düster.

„Dann töte mich.", forderte der Anführer schweratmend.

„Ich verschone dein Leben, wenn du tust, was der Champion befiehlt.", sagte der Time Lord mit fester Stimme. „Verlasst den Planeten und kommt nie wieder. Einverstanden?"

„Ja…", keuchte der Sycorax und der Doctor drückte ihm sein Schwert fester in den Hals.

Cat zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Schwör es beim Blute deiner Spezies!", drängte ihn der Doctor.

„Ich schwöre es.", erwiderte das Alien geschlagen und der Doctor zog sein Schwert zurück.

„Das war's dann. Danke! Ciao, mein Freund!", blitzschnell nahm die Stimmung des Time Lords wieder etwas Unbeschwertes an und Cat blinzelte.

Dieser fliegende Wechsel seiner Emotionen und seines Auftretens verwirrte die brünette Frau. Wie konnte ein Mann in der einen Sekunde so begeisterungsfähig und amüsiert sein und in der anderen so finster und gleichgültig?

Der Doctor steckte sein Schwert in den Boden und Harriet Jones begann zu applaudieren. „Bravo!"

„So ist es! Bravo!", jubelte auch Rose und schritt mit seinem Morgenmantel in der Hand auf ihn zu.

Sie half ihm, sich diesen anzuziehen und Cat zögerte einen Augenblick, sich der Erleichterung ebenfalls anzunehmen, die ihren Körper durchflutete. Doch schließlich tat sie es und schloss Mickey mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht in die Arme, der anschließend in einer freundschaftlichen Geste seinen Arm locker auf ihren schmalen Schultern ruhenließ.

„Nicht schlecht für einen Mann im Schlafanzug. Wie Arthur Dent! Das war vielleicht ein netter Mann!", er griff in seinen Morgenmantel und stutzte. „Was haben wir denn da schon wieder?", der Doctor beförderte eine Clementine ans Tageslicht. „Eine Clementine? Oh, der Freund deiner Mutter, der nachts ständig Hunger kriegt.", er und Rose liefen zu den anderen. „Aber gehören die nicht irgendwie zum Weihnachtsfest? Jeder, der Geschenke aufmacht, entdeckt ganz unten, eingewickelt am Boden des Pakets, versteckt, blöde, alte Clementinen. Wer will die schon?"

Cats Lächeln fror ein, als sie sah, wie der Anführer der Sycorax sich erhob, ein Schwert schnappte und hinter des Doctors Rücken einen Angriff wagte.

„Passt auf!", rief sie alarmiert.

Das Gesicht des Doctors war gleichgültig, ja, Cat empfand es als kühl, als er ausholte und die Clementine mit so einer Präzision an den gelben Knopf neben der Tür warf, dass dieser sich betätigte und die Plattform unterhalb der Füße des Anführers weggleiten ließ. Der Anführer fiel schreiend in den Tod und Cat schluckte ihren Schock hinunter.

„Keine zweite Chance. So ein Mann bin ich jetzt.", kommentierte der Doctor finster.

Cat blinzelte erneut, doch sie sagte keinen Ton. Stumm folgten alle dem Doctor und Rose zurück in das Innere des Raumschiffes, direkt vor die Tardis. Der Doctor drehte sich zu den tausenden Aliens herum.

„Nach den uralten Gesetzen des Zweikampfes verbiete ich euch, bis ans Ende aller Zeit erneut hier aufzutauchen.", befahl der Time Lord. „Und wenn ihr durchs Weltall zieht und anderen hiervon berichtet, vom Reichtum dieses Planeten erzählt, von seinem Volk, seinem Potential, wenn ihr von dieser Welt redet…, dann vergesst eins nicht zu erwähnen: die Erde kann sich verteidigen."

Mit einem blauen Schimmern und Surren verschwanden sie vom Raumschiff und tauchten in der Nähe von Jackies Wohnung mitsamt der Tardis wieder auf.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Rose neugierig, während das Raumschiff über ihren Köpfen dröhnte.

„In der Nähe der Bloxham Road. Sie ist gleich um die Ecke. Wir haben es geschafft!", jubelte Mickey und sprang begeistert auf und ab.

„Moment mal, Moment mal.", sagte der Doctor und gebot Mickey mit einer ausgestreckten Hand in seine Richtung Einhalt.

Erwartungsvoll blickten sie zum Himmel empor, an welchem das Raumschiff soeben mit dröhnendem und kräftig winderzeugendem Start sich von der Erde entfernte. Es vergrößerte den Abstand sehr schnell von der Erdoberfläche und Mickey jubelte erneut.

„Haut ab, ihr Säcke!", rief er freudig und Rose sprang auf seinen Rücken mit einem einstimmenden „Ja! Und lasst euch nie mehr blicken!"

„Die Erde kann sich verteidigen!", wiederholte Mickey des Doctors Worte und Cat blickte nachdenklich zu dem nun grinsenden, braunhaarigen Mann hinüber, während Mickey und Rose sich umarmten.

Doch Cat lächelte wieder, als Mickey sich zu ihr drehte, seine Arme erneut um sie schlang und Rose hinüber zu dem Assistent der Premierministerin hüpfte, um diesen zu umarmen. Die Freude um die Rettung der Erde erreichte die zweiundzwanzigjährige Engländerin nun vollkommen und sie lachte erleichtert, schob den Gedanken um das zwiegespaltene Verhalten des Doctors aus ihrem Kopf. Mickey und sie ließen sich wieder los und plötzlich fand sich Cat in den Armen ihrer besten Freundin wieder, die sie drückte und lachte.

Währenddessen breitete Harriet Jones mit einem strahlenden Lächeln ihre Arme vor dem Doctor aus und sagte, als sie diese wieder fallenließ: „Mein Doctor!"

„Premierministerin.", erwiderte der Doctor mindestens genauso glücklich.

Sie umarmten sich kurz und Rose ließ auch wieder von Cat ab, die mit einem Grinsen die Premierministerin und den Doctor beobachtete.

„Ohne Zweifel noch derselbe Mann.", erklärte Harriet, machte eine künstlerische Pause und drehte sich zu dem verschwindenden Raumschiff um, ein paar Schritte nach vorne laufend und emporblickend. „Gibt es im All noch mehr von denen?"

„Die Sycorax sind nicht die einzigen.", erzählte der Doctor. „Es existieren viele Arten. Tausende von Spezies. Und die Menschheit zieht ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.", Harriet sah plötzlich sehr nachdenklich aus und das ließ Cats Grinsen verschwinden. „Jeden Tag schickt ihr Raumsonden ab, Meldungen und Signale. Dieser Planet ist so voller Lärm. Ihr erregt Aufsehen. Mehr und mehr. Gewöhnt euch lieber daran."

Cat sah in das ernste Gesicht der Premierministerin und zog ihre schmalen Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Rose!", schrie da mit einem Mal Jackie Tyler laut.

„Mum!", rief Rose glücklich zurück.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…", witzelte der Doctor und Cat sah hinüber zu Jackie, die mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf ihre Tochter zu rannte, die auch auf Jackie zulief.

„Oh mein Gott! Da bist du ja!", quietschte Roses Mutter und schloss ihre Tochter mit breitem, erleichterten Lächeln in die Arme.

„Er hat's geschafft, Mum. Er ist der Doctor und er hat's geschafft!", sagte Rose zu Jackie und Cat und Mickey liefen auf beide zu. „Das verdanken wir dir! Es war der Tee! Der hat ihn geheilt!"

„Ne schöne Tasse Tee. Mehr war nicht nötig.", bestätigte der Doctor grinsend.

„Siehst du, ich hab's gewusst!", sagte Jackie und Rose schlang ihren Arm um deren Schultern.

„Er ist wie neu!", meinte Rose lachend.

„Ist er's wirklich?", erkundigte sich Jackie mit neugierigem Ausdruck, als sie sich zu viert dem Doctor wieder näherten. „Ich werd mich schon dran gewöhnen."

„Hm.", machte der Time Lord.

„Oh mein Gott, unsere Wahnsinns-Premierministerin!", fiel es Jackie mit einem Mal auf und Cat grinste schief.

„Kommen Sie her!", sagte der Doctor da begeistert, hob seine Arme und Jackie lief in die Arme des Time Lords sowie Cat, Mickey und Rose.

„Der Tee hat Wunder gewirkt!", kommentierte der Doctor lächelnd, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten und er Cat mit einem kurzen Blick ansah, bevor er zu Jackie sah. „Was war denn das für eine Sorte?"

„Eine Spezialmischung.", erklärte Jackie grinsend. „Gott sei Dank ist alles gut gegangen!", sie machte eine kurze Pause und schaute alle vorwurfsvoll an. „Ihr habt mich zurückgelassen!"

Der Doctor stupste Cat an und diese schaute zu ihm. „Danke, Cat."

Verwirrung mischte sich in den Ausdruck der brünetten Frau. „Für was?"

„Dass du dich so…naja, gesorgt und mir das Schwert zugeworfen hast.", erklärte sich der Doctor und Cat errötete leicht.

„Nicht der Rede wert.", sagte sie mit einer Hand abwinkend und lächelte.

Der Doctor sah sie noch kurz an, drehte seinen Kopf aber dann zu Premierministerin mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen um, um sich dann wieder der Konversation der anderen anzuschließen. Cat zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als mit einem Mal ein grüner Laser am Horizont entlangzuckte. Panisch blickte sie nach oben, nur um zu sehen, wie sich noch vier weitere Laser bildeten, die in einem Großen mündeten und geradewegs auf das Raumschiff zielten, das am Himmel nur noch als kleiner Punkt zu sehen war. Ein Beben erschütterte die Erde, als eine gigantische Explosion am Horizont zu sehen war und Cat sah voller Horror zu, wie das Raumschiff in all seine Bestandteile zersprang.

„Was ist das? Was passiert da?", fragte Rose überfordert und der Doctor drehte sich mit kühlen Ausdruck im Gesicht zur Premierministerin um.

Cat folgte seinem Blick und ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus. War Harriet Jones wirklich imstande…?

„Das war Mord, Harriet.", sagte der Doctor mit schwach unterdrücktem Zorn in seiner Stimme.

„Wir haben uns nur verteidigt.", meinte die Premierministerin und Cat verzog angewidert ihr Gesicht. „Eine Weiterentwicklung von Alien-Technologie. Sie kam aus einem Raumschiff, das auf die Erde fiel."

„Aber sie haben sich zurückgezogen!", platzte aus Cat vorwurfsvoll und verärgert hinaus. Ihre Stimme bebte und sie schloss ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Wie hatte sie diese Frau wählen können?

„Sie haben es selbst gesagt, Doctor. Sie fliegen durch das All und erzählen anderen von der Erde. Tut mir leid, Doctor, aber Sie sind nicht immer da. Sie kommen und gehen. Wir waren heute in Gefahr. Mr Llewellyn und der Major, sie wurden ermordet! Direkt vor unseren Augen, während Sie geschlafen haben. Das heißt, dass wir uns leider selbst verteidigen müssen.", rechtfertigte sich die Premierministerin.

„Großbritanniens goldenes Zeitalter.", sagte der Doctor bitter.

„Alles hat seinen Preis.", erwiderte Harriet.

„Es war wohl die falsche Warnung. Ich hätte ihnen raten sollen zu fliehen, so schnell sie können und sich zu verstecken, weil die Erdmonster anmarschieren, die sogenannten Menschen!", erzählte der Doctor düster.

„Ich bin deren Repräsentant. Meine Pflicht ist, in ihrem Namen zu handeln.", bemerkte Harriet an und Cat ging voller Zorn ein paar Schritte nach vorn.

„Nein!", rief sie erzürnt aus. „Nein, Sie sind vielleicht die Repräsentantin Großbritanniens, aber Sie sprechen nicht für die gesamte Menschheit! Das war keine Verteidigung, das war Mord, Mrs Jones und niemand gab Ihnen das Recht, so etwas zu tun!"

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, Kind.", entgegnete Harriet ungehalten und Cat hob ihre Augenbrauen.

„Ach, hab ich nicht? Stellen Sie sich mal vor, es wären Menschen gewesen, die kapituliert hätten – hätten Sie die auch so kaltherzig umgebracht, wie Sie es bei den Sycorax angeordnet haben?!"

Einen Augenblick zögerte die Premierministerin. „Ja.", sagte sie. „Wenn es dem Gesamtwohl gedient hätte, ja."

Cat spürte, wie ihr Hals sich zuschnürte und erste Tränen aus ihren Augenwinkeln schlüpften. Sie zitterte und als sich mit einem Mal die Hand des Doctors auf ihre Schulter legte, atmete sie durch und beruhigte sich leicht. Er schenkte ihr einen kurzen Blick und widmete sich dann wieder Harriet Jones.

„Ich hätte Sie aufhalten müssen.", fuhr der Doctor fort.

„Zu was hätte Sie das werden lassen, Doctor? Zu einer weiteren Alien-Bedrohung?", blaffte die Premierministerin zurück.

„Halt.", sagte der Doctor provokativ und ließ Cat los, als er ein paar Schritte auf Harriet zulief. „Fordern Sie mich nicht heraus, Harriet Jones, denn ich bin ein völlig neuer Mann. Ich könnte Ihre Regierung mit einem einzigen Wort stürzen."

„Sie sind der bemerkenswerteste Mann, den ich je getroffen habe, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Sie so etwas bewirken können.", erwiderte die Premierministerin.

„Sie haben recht. Eines wird nicht reichen.", bestätigte der Doctor. „Sechs schon."

„Das kaufe ich Ihnen nicht ab.", antwortete Harriet.

„Sechs Worte.", wiederholte sich der Doctor kühl.

„Schluss damit!", forderte sie.

„Sechs.", echote er drohend.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich von einem überzeugten zu einem ängstlichen und Cat wischte sich ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie atmete erneut durch und biss sich anschließend auf ihre so oder so schon rissige Unterlippe. Der Doctor lief zu Harriets Assistenten hinüber, nahm ihm seinen Ohrtelefon heraus und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Der Assistent schaute den Doctor skeptisch an und blickte dann hinüber zur Premierministerin, während der Doctor wieder zu Cat, Rose, Jackie und Mickey stieß. Ohne weitere Worte verließen sie den Platz.

„Doctor!", rief Harriet ängstlich. „Doctor, was haben Sie zu Alex gesagt? Welche sechs Worte, Doctor? Doctor!"

~.~

Cat half Jackie beim Zubereiten eines Weihnachtsessens, das sie von den neueren Ereignissen gehörig ablenken sollte. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber als sie gerade beim Verteilen des Essens waren, öffnete der Doctor die Wohnungstür. Er war die Zeit der Vorbereitung über in der Tardis gewesen, um sich einen neuen Kleidungsstil zuzulegen, hatte Rose aber versprochen, pünktlich zum Dinner anwesend zu sein. Und dort stand er auch und Cat beteuerte, dass er umwerfend aussah. Er hatte seine verwuschelten, braunen Haare mit einer Menge Gel gebändigt und trug statt dem Schlafanzug samt Morgenmantel nun einen dunkelbraunen Nadelstreifenanzug mit ebenfalls dunkelbrauner Krawatte und weißem Hemd darunter. Über diesem trug er einen langen, braunen Trenchcoat und um sein formelles Aussehen aufzulockern, hatte er cremefarbene Chucks an seinen Füßen. Cat schmunzelte leicht. Offenbar mochte der Doctor Chucks genau wie Cat, die nahezu jeden Tag welche trug.

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich ein wenig, als sie den Doctor so musterte, doch sie entschied es zu ignorieren, da sein Lächeln Rose galt.

Sie verbrachten einen amüsanten Abend zusammen, aßen das festliche Dinner, das Jackie und Cat zubereitet hatten und freuten sich über die Knallbonbons, die jedem eine knallig-farbige Krone aus Krepppapier bescherten. Schließlich aber lief ein Interview über Harriet Jones im Fernsehen und es zeigte sich, dass der Doctor mit seiner Drohung wohl recht behalten sollte. Er betrachtete Harriet im Fernsehen wieder mit einem harten Gesichtsausdruck, denselben Ausdruck, den Cat schon öfter an diesem Tag bei ihm gesehen hatte. Dieser Ausdruck, dieses Verhalten löste in ihr Sorge aus. Der Doctor war ein guter Mann, aber diese Seite an ihm war bedenklich.

Bev rief an und berichtete Jackie, sie sollten nach draußen gehen. Deshalb zogen sie sich alle ihre dicken Winterjacken an und stellten erstaunt fest, dass es zu schneien begonnen hatte. Überall am Horizont stoben goldene Funken entlang, die wie Meteore aussahen und Cat bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl.

„Oh, ist das schön! Was sind das? Meteore?", fragte Rose strahlend, während Cat sich neben die Tardis stellte.

Sie lenkte ihre Augen auf den Doctor und als sie bemerkte, wie ernst er dreinblickte, bestätigte sich ihr Verdacht.

„Das ist das Raumschiff, das dort oben auseinanderbricht.", erklärte er, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und blieb neben Cat stehen. „Das ist kein Schnee, das ist Asche."

„Dann finde ich es nicht mehr so schön.", meinte Rose bedrückt und stellte sich auf die andere Seite neben ihn.

„Und das ist ein anderer Planet Erde. Keiner kann mehr leugnen, dass es Aliens gibt. Jeder hat sie gesehen.", sprach er. „Alles ist jetzt anders."

Rose sah auf ihre Hände. „Und was ist mit dir? Was machst du als Nächstes?"

„Naja.", sagte der Doctor und schaute zur blauen Notrufzelle. „die Tardis wartet. Ich flieg weiter."

„Ganz allein?", hakte Rose nach und er sah sie wieder an.

„Willst du mitkommen?", fragte er sie.

„Ja.", antwortete Rose.

„Echt?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ja!", bestätigte Rose noch einmal.

„Ich dachte…", er nickte nachdenklich zur Seite. „weil ich ein anderer bin…"

„Und ich dachte…, weil du ein anderer bist, willst du mich nicht mehr dabeihaben.", erklärte Rose.

„Oh, ich hätt' dich gern dabei.", sagte er grinsend.

„Okay!", Rose strahlte.

„Dich hält hier nichts mehr, oder?", erkundigte sich Mickey in einem bitteren Ton und Cat drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Da draußen gibt's so viel zu sehen…", erzählte ihm Rose. „So viel zu erleben…ich kann nicht anders."

Mickey grinste starr und ein zynischer Ausdruck lag in seinem Gesicht. Cat verzog mitleidig ihren Mund. „Ja.", sagte er.

„Ihr seid doch verrückt.", stieß Jackie aus, ihre Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen. „Alle beide. Ihr steht anscheinend auf Schwierigkeiten."

Begeistert näherte sich der Doctor Jackie. „Schwierigkeiten gibt's nur ab und zu.", flötete er und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter, als er in den Nachthimmel sah. „Da oben warten Abenteuer auf uns. Für mich ist das alles brandneu. All diese Planeten, Lebensformen und Horizonte…", er blickte wieder zu Jackie hinab. „…die hab ich mit diesen Augen, noch nicht gesehen."

„Echt?", fragte Cat plötzlich, ein begeistertes Funkeln in ihren Augen.

Der Doctor blickte zu ihr und lief zu ihr hinüber. „Möchtest du es sehen?"

„Andere Planeten?", hakte die brünette Frau nach, ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und der Doctor nickte.

„Einfach alles.", korrigierte er sie. „Also?"

Cat grinste, zögerte aber einen Moment. Sie erinnerte sich an das Hin und Her seiner Verhaltensweisen und fragte sich, ob er sich immer so verhielt oder ob er diese düstere Seite ablegen konnte. Sie sah zu Rose hinüber, die ihr ein zustimmendes Lächeln schenkte. Cat nickte schließlich. „Ja."

Der Doctor grinste breiter und bot ihr seine linke Hand an, die sie ergriff. Sie war warm und weich und Cat schmunzelte sanft. Der Doctor schaute erst sie und dann Rose an. „Ich garantiere euch, es wird fantastisch."

Er bot Rose seine andere Hand an, die sie amüsiert musterte. „Deine Hand. Das war echt ne gruselige Nummer.", meinte Rose grinsend, aber auch leicht angewidert.

Er wackelte mit den Fingern und es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Rose sie schließlich ergriff und sie gemeinsam zum ascheregnenden Himmel hinaufsahen. Rose näherte sich dem Doctor, schmiegte sich leicht an seine Seite und Cats Herz sank leicht, als sie diese flirtende Geste registrierte.

„Und wo fliegen wir zuerst hin?", fragte Rose.

„Ähm…", machte er grübelnd und hob die Hand, mit welcher er Cats hielt in die Luft, auf einen Stern zeigend. „Zu dem Stern…, nein, warte…", er suchte mit ihren haltenden Händen nach einem bestimmten Stern. Erwartungsvoll hob Cat ihre Augenbrauen und folgte mit den Augen ihren beiden Händen. Schließlich fand er ihn. „Zu dem Stern."

„Zu dem?", hakte Rose nach, ihre freie Hand auf den Stern deutend, auf welchen der Doctor zeigte und ihr Blick suchte Cats.

„Zu dem.", bestätigte Cat lächelnd.


	5. Kapitel 4 - Die neue Erde I

Staunend sah Cat sich um, als sie mit Rose und dem Doctor aus der Tardis trat. Fliegende Autos zogen über ihren Köpfen durch die Gegend und eine gigantische Stadt erstreckte sich auf der anderen Flussseite vor ihren Augen. Sie befanden sich auf einer großen, apfelgrünen Graslandschaft und der Wind wehte in einer sanften Brise um ihre Ohren. Sie nahm einen fruchtigen Geruch wahr und stutzte kurz.

„Wir sind im Jahr fünf Milliarden dreiundzwanzig.", erklärte der Doctor. „Und zwar in der Galaxis M87 und das hier, ist die neue Erde."

„Das…", fing Rose an.

„Das ist der Wahnsinn.", unterbrach Cat sie und ihre Augen funkelten begeistert.

„Nicht schlecht. Ganz und gar nicht schlecht.", bestätigte der Doctor grinsend.

„Es ist wunderschön…", murmelte Cat weiter und lachte glücklich.

„Davon werd ich nie genug kriegen, niemals.", sagte Rose und hüpfte kurz auf und ab. „Ein anderer Boden unter den Füßen, ein anderer Himmel."

„Stell dir vor, wie ich mich gerade fühle.", meinte die brünette Frau und Rose grinste sie an.

„Oh, ich weiß genau, wie du dich fühlst.", lachte die Blondine. „Wonach riecht es hier?"

Cat sog den fruchtigen Duft ein weiteres Mal in die Nase. „Riecht wie Apfel."

Der Doctor hingegen beugte sich hinunter und pflückte ein wenig Gras, bevor er sich wieder erhob und ihnen den Grashalm zeigte. „Apfelgras."

„Apfelgras.", wiederholten Rose und Cat gleichzeitig lachend.

„Ja, ja.", meinte der Doctor schmunzelnd.

„Es ist wunderschön.", schwärmte Rose. „Oh, ich liebe es. Ich muss es einfach sagen. Mit dir…", sie sah hinüber zu Cat. „mit _euch_ zu reisen. Ich liebe es."

„Ebenfalls.", entgegnete der Time Lord und Cat grinste noch breiter.

„Ich auch.", sagte sie dann.

Er nahm von beiden seiner Begleiterinnen die Hände und rannte mit ihnen einen Hügel hinauf. Er stoppte und legte seinen braunen Mantel ab, um diesen auf den Boden zu legen, nachdem er sie wieder losgelassen hatte. Mit einer Hand deutete er auf den ausgebreiteten Mantel und bedeutete den beiden jungen Frauen damit, sich hinzusetzen. Rose ließ sich in die Mitte des Mantels plumpsen und Cat an die äußere Seite neben ihr. Der Doctor legte sich auf den Rest seines Mantels und Rose und Cat lehnten sich zurück, stützten sich aber auf ihren Ellbogen ab.

„Tja, das Jahr fünf Milliarden. Die Sonne explodiert, die Erde verglüht…", sagte der Doctor nachdenklich.

„Hört sich gut an.", bemerkte Cat sarkastisch.

„Das war unser erstes Date.", witzelte Rose.

„Wir hatten Pommes.", grinste der Doctor und Rose und Cat lachten kurz. „Gut, der Planet ist weg, zu Staub geworden…, aber die menschliche Rasse reist weiter, zieht zu den Sternen und als die Erde brannte, uh, da wurden sie alle nostalgisch. Retro-Bewegungen im großen Stil. Sie finden diesen Platz.", er stützte sich nun auch ab. „So groß wie die Erde, dieselbe Luft, derselbe Orbit, entzückend. Der Ruf ging raus, die Menschen ziehen her."

„Wie heißt die Stadt?", fragte Rose im selben Moment, in welchem Cat sich das schweigend auch fragte.

„New New York.", antwortete der Doctor.

„Nicht wirklich.", gab Cat ungläubig von sich und schaute zwischen der imposanten Stadt und dem Doctor kurz hin und hin her.

„Ehrlich! Diese Stadt ist New New York.", erklärte er der braunhaarigen Engländerin und grinste. „Streng genommen ist es das fünfzehnte New York seit dem Allerersten. Demnach heißt es New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York.", er fing den amüsierten Blick von Cat auf und erntete einen nachdenklichen von Rose. „Ist was?"

„Du bist so anders.", sagte sie.

„Der neu, neue Doctor.", entgegnete er und Cat schnaubte lachend.

„Können wir es uns ansehen? New New York?", fragte sie den Doctor.

„Ist es doppelt so toll wie das Alte?", fügte Rose witzelnd hinzu und sie erhoben sich alle Drei.

Der Doctor zog sich seinen braunen Mantel wieder an und Rose half ihm, den anderen Ärmel zu finden. „Tja, zuerst sollten wir uns das mal ansehen."

Er schaute zu einem großen, weißen Gebäude, an dessen Seite ein grüner Sichelmond abgebildet war.

„Was ist das?", hinterfragte Cat.

„Sowas wie ein Krankenhaus.", erzählte er. „Der grüne Mond an der Seite. Das ist das universelle Zeichen dafür. Ich hab eine Nachricht gekriegt.", er kramte aus einer seiner Taschen einen schwarzen, ledernen Umschlag hervor und öffnete diesen. Es zeigte eine weiße Seite, auf welcher _Station 26 – Komm bitte_ stand. „Auf meinem Gedankenmanipulationspapier. Jemand will mich sehen."

Er klappte den Umschlag wieder zu und Cat stutzte. „Gedankenmanipulationspapier?"

Der Doctor sah sie an. „Ach, ja. Du kennst das ja nicht.", fiel ihm auf und er grinste wieder. „Auf dem Papier können andere Leute das sehen, was ich möchte."

„So was wie Telepathie?", hakte die braunhaarige Frau nach und der Doctor nickte. „Dann ist das eine telepathische Nachricht?", sie deutete mit einem Finger auf den Umschlag, auf welchem eben noch die Worte standen.

„Jap.", er ließ das _P_ ploppen und öffnete den Umschlag abermals, um ihn ihr vor die Nase zu halten. Dieses Mal war er aber leer.

Ratlos zog Cat ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Jetzt ist es leer."

„Unsinn.", sagte der Doctor ungläubig, drehte das Papier zu sich herum, Rose beugte sich zu ihm, um zu lesen, was angeblich darauf stand. Dann hielt er es Cat wieder vor die Nase. „Da steht drauf, was ich dich sehen lassen will."

„Goldmedaille im Stabhochspringen?", hakte Rose amüsiert nach.

Cat schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf und lachte verwirrt. „Jetzt nehmt mich nicht auf den Arm."

Doch der Doctor wirkte todernst, als er sie kritisch musterte und die Lippen leicht schürzte. Ein mulmiges Gefühl beschlich Cat. „Du solltest _uns_ nicht auf den Arm nehmen, Cat."

Abwehrend hob sie ihre Hände. „Wenn ich's doch sage, ich seh nichts.", gestand sie ehrlich und der Doctor seufzte schließlich.

„Das ist seltsam. Normale Menschen sollten darauf das sehen, was ich will.", erklärte er grüblerisch.

„Ach? Dann bin ich nicht normal?", erkundigte sich Cat amüsiert. „Das hört man doch auch gerne."

~.~

„Aber von dir überrascht mich das.", kommentierte Rose, als sie, Cat und der Doctor das Krankenhaus betraten.

„Ich kann nichts dafür. In Krankenhäusern krieg ich ne Gänsehaut.", sagte der Doctor ehrlich und Cat lachte leicht.

„Wie kann ein Doctor keine Krankenhäuser mögen?", scherzte Cat, doch verwirrt war sie deshalb auch.

Eine elektronische Stimme ertönte und Cat erschrak kurz. „Die Vergnügnungsgärten werden nur für die Besucher geöffnet, die eine grüne oder blaue Identifikationskarte für die nächsten fünfzehn Minuten tragen. Bitte denken Sie daran, dass das Abschneiden von Blumen untersagt ist."

Sie liefen die große Empfangshalle entlang, die hochmodern ausgestattet, aber recht kahl war.

„Todschick.", bewertete Rose die Einrichtung. „Nehmen die auch Kassenpatienten?"

Der Doctor stutzte. „Kein Kiosk. Ich vermisse einen Kiosk."

„Ich dachte, in so ferner Zukunft wären alle Krankheiten geheilt.", meinte Rose nachdenklich.

„Die Viren entwickeln sich mit.", korrigierte Cat sie und richtete ihre Augen auf die blonde Frau.

Eine in weiß gehüllte Gestalt lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit aber schnell von Rose, denn als sie in das Gesicht der Gestalt sah, glaubte Cat, sie könnte ihren Augen nicht mehr trauen. Die Frau, die Schwester oder Nonne, war eine Katze. Eine Katzenfrau.

„Korrekt.", sagte der Doctor und riss Cat aus ihrem Starren. „Wie Cat sagte, entwickelt sich die menschliche Rasse und die Viren ziehen mit. Auch ein ewiger Krieg."

Rose blieb stehen und bemerkte, wie Cat, die gleiche Katzenfrau, die an ihnen vorbeilief. Der Doctor hingegen steuerte auf die Aufzüge zu und Cat holte ihn auf.

„Das sind Katzen.", bemerkte Rose verdutzt und der Doctor ging noch einmal auf sie zu.

„Starr sie nicht an. Wie siehst du wohl für die aus?", er ließ seine Augen Roses Figur hinabgleiten. „Ganz gelb und rosa.", er schaute an der verwirrten Blondine vorbei und deutete mit einem Finger auf eine Stelle in der Empfangshalle. „Dort würde ich einen Kiosk hintun. Genau da."

„Du und dein Kiosk.", murmelte Cat belustigt und sie folgte dem Doctor zu den Aufzügen, während Rose noch stehenblieb und in die Ecke schaute, in welche der Doctor gezeigt hatte.

Cat und er betraten den Aufzug und der Doctor sagte: „Station 26, danke."

Die Türen des Aufzuges glitten zu, noch bevor Rose beide Zeitreisende erreichen konnte. „Wartet! Wartet!", rief sie laut.

Cat drückte den Knopf neben den Türen, doch diese glitten nicht mehr auf und der Doctor antwortete: „Sorry, zu spät. Wir fahren rauf."

„Okay, ich nehm den anderen!", erwiderte Rose von außen.

„Station 26 und pass auf bei der Desinfektion!", warnte der Doctor.

„Bei was soll ich aufpassen?", hallte es zurück.

„Die Desinfektion!"

„Die was?"

„Die Desinfektion!", wiederholte auch Cat, einen Tacken lauter als der Doctor und drehte sich dann erwartungsvoll zu ihm herum. „Und was ist die Desinfektion?"

„Du warnst Rose, aber weißt nicht, wovon du redest?", hakte der Doctor amüsiert nach und Cat zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Ich hab dich nur wiederholt.", sagte Cat und er lachte.

„Einleitung Desinfektionsstufe eins.", ertönte es von einer weiblichen Computerstimme und grünes Licht erleuchtete an den Ecken des Aufzuges den Innenraum.

Cat starrte verwirrt umher, als ein Warnsignal ertönte. Von allen Seiten des Aufzuges wurden sie und der Doctor mit einem Mal mit einer glasklaren Flüssigkeit, die wie Wasser war, aber stark nach Chemikalien roch, bespritzt und Cat schrie erstickt auf, während der Doctor die Prozedur genüsslich wahrnahm. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen, damit nichts von der wasserähnlichen Substanz in ihre Augen tropfte und sie wischte sich ihre klitschnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Die Flüssigkeit versiegte und ein weißes Pulver schoss aus den Seitenwänden des Aufzugs, als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete. Schließlich wurde angenehm heiße Luft in den Aufzug geströmt und Cat hielt ihr Oberteil zurecht, damit es nicht in die Höhe flog, während sie mit ihrer anderen Hand versuchte, ihre wirren Locken zu bändigen, die die Föhnkammer nicht sehr leiden konnten. Der Doctor währenddessen sah sie belustigt an und als ihre Blicke sich trafen, verdrehte Cat ihre Augen mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen leicht.

Die Türen des Aufzuges glitten auf und beide verließen den Fahrstuhl. Des Doctors Haare sahen unheimlich flauschig aus, während Cats unbändige Locken ihr vollstes Volumen erreicht hatten und sie aus ihrer Hosentasche ein schwarzes Haargummi fischte. Sie schwang ihre Haare beim Laufen kopfüber und machte sich in ein paar schnellen Handbewegungen einen Zopf, bevor sie sich wiederaufrichtete und dem Doctor weiter folgte.

Sie und der Doctor wurden von einer verhüllten Frau in ein großes Patientenzimmer geleitet. Cat vermutete, das unter dem weißen Schleier auch wieder eine Katze stecken musste.

„Hübsch hier.", kommentierte der Doctor und Cat unterdrückte ein Schnauben.

Das Patientenzimmer wirkte so steril, es wirkte schon beinahe unheimlich auf die junge Frau. Doch die Aussicht auf New New York war fantastisch, das musste Cat gestehen, als sie durch die deckenhohen Fenster blickte.

„Nur ein Kiosk fehlt. Schade irgendwie. Ein kleiner Kiosk würde reichen…, wenn man was…kaufen will.", fügte er hinzu und Cat grinste.

Die Nonne enthüllte ihr katzenartiges Gesicht. „Das Krankenhaus ist ein Ort der Heilung.", erklärte sie verwirrt.

„Ein Kiosk würde den Leuten Freude machen. Nicht mir. Den anderen.", antwortete der Doctor und sie gingen zu dritt durch das runde Zimmer.

„Die Schwestern der Fülle widmen ihr ganzes Leben der Hilfe und der Genesung.", stellte die Katzennonne klar.

Sie liefen an einem der Betten vorbei, in welchem ein dicker Mann in festlichen Gewand lag und sich quälte. Eine blonde, strengaussehende Frau mit Brille stand an seiner Seite und starrte sie entsetzt an.

„Entschuldigen Sie mal.", sagte sie mit scharfer Stimme und ging auf Cat und den Doctor zu. „Öffentliche Personen brauchen, um den Herzog von Manhattan anzublicken, eine schriftliche Erlaubnis des Senats von New New York."

Cat hob eine Augenbraue, als der Doctor sprach: „Progressive Petrifikation, nicht wahr?"

„Ich sterbe, Sir.", hauchte der Herzog von Manhattan. „Ich war mein Leben lang wohltätig und enthaltsam und so endet es."

„Alle Äußerungen des Herzogs von Manhattan dürfen ohne offizielle Freigabe nicht öffentlich gemacht werden.", warnte die Frau Cat und den Doctor barsch.

„Frau Clovis…, ich fühle mich so schwach.", keuchte der Herzog atemlos.

Frau Clovis huschte wieder an die Seite des Herzogs und hielt seine graue Hand, als sie die Nonne alarmiert ansah. „Schwester Jatt, bitte etwas Privatsphäre."

Schwester Jatt, die Katzennonne, geleitete den Doctor und Cat zur Seite. „Er ist bald wieder putzmunter.", versicherte ihnen die Katzenfrau und Cat stutzte.

„Er versteinert.", stellte sie verwirrt fest und blickte zum Doctor.

„Progressive Petrifikation.", wiederholte er und sah sie an. „Er versteinert, ja. Keine Heilung in den…", er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf. „nächsten tausend Jahren. Er wird bestenfalls ne putzmuntere Statue."

„Vertrauen Sie der Schwesternschaft.", sagte Schwester Jatt zuversichtlich. „Haben Sie denn keinen der Patienten erkannt?", sie deutete kurz auf die umliegenden Betten. „Normalerweise weiß man doch, wen man besuchen möchte."

Des Doctors Blick war in die Ferne gerückt und Cat folgte seinen Augen, die auf einen riesigen Kopf in einem Glasbehälter gerichtet waren. „Ich denke, ich weiß es jetzt.", erklärte der Doctor, die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben.

Der große Kopf, dessen Augen geschlossen waren, stand direkt an der Fensterfront und eine Schwester kümmerte sich gerade um den, für Cat fremden, Patienten.

„Novizin Hame, kann ich diesen Herrn und seine Frau in Ihrer Obhut überlassen?", fragte die Katzenfrau die Schwester beim Patienten und der Doctor und Cat sahen sich alarmiert an und stutzten. Sie gingen hinüber zu dem großen Gesicht und der Novizin.

„Oh nein, wir sind nicht…", fing er an.

„Nein, nein, nein, wir…sind kein Paar.", stammelte Cat im gleichen Augenblick und lief leicht rot an.

Der Doctor räusperte sich und die Katzenfrau sagte: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte."

„Oh, meine Freundin hat sich wohl verlaufen. Rose Tyler, könnten Sie mal nachfragen?", fiel es dem Doctor ein.

„Gewiss, Sir.", versicherte ihm Schwester Jatt und verschwand.

Cat und der Doctor widmeten sich dem großen Gesicht und die schweren Atemzüge zogen Cats Herz ein wenig zusammen.

„Ich fürchte, das Gesicht von Boe schläft. Momentan alles, was es noch tut.", erzählte Novizin Hame mit sanfter Stimme und blickte Cat und den Doctor neugierig an. „Sind Sie Freunde, oder…?"

„Wir sind uns nur einmal begegnet. Auf Plattform Eins. Was fehlt ihm?", erkundigte sich der Doctor.

Der Ausdruck im Gesicht der Novizin wurde traurig. „Es tut mir sehr leid. Ich dachte, Sie wüssten es.", sie schaute zum Gesicht. „Das Gesicht von Boe liegt im Sterben."

Cats Herz setzte schmerzhaft aus. Sie kannte das Gesicht von Boe nicht einmal und wunderte sich, warum sie starke Emotionen dafür hegte. Ein leises Seufzen verließ ihren Mund.

„Warum?", fragte der Doctor.  
„Altersschwäche. Das einzige, was wir nicht heilen können.", erzählte Novizin Hame. „Er ist tausende von Jahren alt. Manche sagen Millionen.", ihre Stimme nahm einen faszinierten Ton an, während sie sprach. „Obwohl das unmöglich ist."

„Oh.", sagte der Doctor grüblerisch. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich mag das Unmögliche.", er beugte sich zum Glasbehälter hinab und war nun genau auf Augenhöhe mit dem Gesicht von Boe. „Hier bin ich. Ich sehe etwas anders aus, aber ich bin es.", er legte eine Hand an das Glas. „Ich, der Doctor."

Doch das Gesicht von Boe schlief weiter und es schien sich zu quälen. Es atmete laut und schwer und Cat und der Doctor blieben eine Weile an seiner Seite, schenkten ihm stummen Beistand.

_

 _Und? Wie fandet ihr es? Das nächste Kapitel gibt es dann wieder am Montag, dem 28. Januar!_


	6. Kapitel 5 - Die neue Erde II

„Hoffnung. Harmonie. Und Gesundheit.", hieß es von einer Computer-Stimme. „Hoffnung. Harmonie. Und Gesundheit."

Der Doctor kehrte mit zwei Wasserbechern in der Hand zu Novizin Hame und Cat zurück. Er überreichte der Katzenfrau einen Becher. „Sie sind sehr freundlich.", sagte sie dankend. „Das wäre nicht nötig."

Er ging zu Cat hinüber, die am Fenster stand und überreichte ihr den zweiten Becher. Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. „Danke.", meinte sie und nippte an dem kühlen Wasser.

„Sie arbeiten schwer.", bemerkte der Doctor an die Novizin gerichtet.

„Da ist nicht viel zu tun. Nur seinen Rauch aufrechtzuerhalten und ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.", erklärte Novizin Hame mit weicher Stimme. „Manchmal höre ich ihn singen, in meinem Kopf.", interessiert sah Cat zu ihr hinüber. „Lieder…aus alter Zeit."

„Sind wir der einzige Besuch?", erkundigte sich der Doctor.

„Das Volk von Boe ist ausgestorben. Vor langer Zeit schon. Nur er ist noch übrig.", erklärte Hame. „Der Legende nach hat das Gesicht von Boe zugesehen, wie das Universum alt wird.", Cat schaute hinüber zu dem Gesicht und lächelte breiter, während Hame zum Doctor sah. „Unzählige Mythen ranken sich um ihn. Eine Geschichte erzählt, dass das Gesicht von Boe kurz vor seinem Tod ein großes Geheimnis preisgibt. Doch er wird sich nur einem von seiner Art mitteilen."

„Einem von seiner Art?", hakte Cat nach. „Was bedeutet das?"

Hame schmunzelte. „Es ist nur eine Geschichte."

„Und wie geht sie weiter?", fragte der Doctor neugierig.

„Es heißt, er spricht zu zwei Wanderern. Reisenden ohne Heimat. Dem ewigen Paar."

Nachdenklich betrachtete Cat das Gesicht von Boe und sie alle blieben für eine Weile stumm. _Dem ewigen Paar_? Cat fand, dass sich das verklärt und so romantisch anhörte, dass sie ihren Brechreiz unterdrückte. Sie war kein Fan von Romantik, jedenfalls nicht von dieser verklärten, kitschigen Romantik, wie sie in Filmen, Serien und Büchern dargestellt wurde. War Romantik nicht allgegenwärtig in einer Beziehung? Warum musste _Mann_ in den Augen der Frau immer verzweifelt und hoffnungslos romantisch agieren? Cat schüttelte den Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und überlegte, wie alt das Gesicht von Boe wohl schon sein musste.

„Wo ist eigentlich Rose?", fiel es ihr dann mit einem Mal auf. „Sollte sie nicht schon längst hier sein?"

Der Doctor sah zu ihr und nickte. „Du hast recht. Sie sollte schon seit ner Ewigkeit hier sein. Krieg ich dein Handy?"

Cat schnaubte, beförderte ihr Handy aber aus ihrer Hosentasche. „Als ob das im Jahr fünf Milliarden funktioniert, Doctor."

Der brünette Time Lord wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand, gestikulierte auf ihr Handy. „Ich geb deinem Handy ein Upgrade, pass auf."

Erwartungsvoll grinsend hob Cat ihre dunklen Augenbrauen und überreichte ihm ihr Handy, bevor sie einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrem Wasserbecher nahm und ihn leerte. Der Doctor derweil kramte eine neue Batterie aus seiner Anzugstasche, entfernte den alten Akku von Cats Handy und schloss den neuen an. Er hielt es ihr entgegen. „Universell-weites Roaming. Du kannst jetzt sogar nach Hause telefonieren."

„Nur hebt da keiner ab.", lachte Cat, doch der Doctor zog nur seine Augenbrauen zusammen und durchsuchte schließlich Cats Kontakte in ihrem Handy.

Er wählte Roses Nummer und hielt sich Cats Handy ans Ohr. „Rose, wo bist du?", er grinste Cat an. „Wo bleibst du? Wie lang dauert es zur Station 26? …", er horchte und sie musste geantwortet haben. „Erinnerst du dich noch an das Gesicht von Boe? Er ist hier!", wieder machte er eine Pause und er schien etwas im Patientenzimmer zu entdecken. „Ich muss los…wir sehen uns."

Mit diesen Worten legte er einfach auf und gab Cat ihr Handy zurück. Ratlos folgte sie dem Doctor, der zum Bett des Herzogs von Manhattan stiefelte, der glücklich lachte und wieder völlig gesund aussah. Er unterhielt sich glücklich mit Frau Clovis, die, genau wie er, ein Champagnerglas in ihrer Hand hielt.

„Da ist der Mann und die Frau wieder!", rief der Herzog fröhlich glucksend in den Raum, als der Doctor und Cat ihn erreichten. „Sie sind meine Glücksbringer. Treten Sie näher, seien Sie nicht so schüchtern."

Frau Clovis drehte sich zu ihnen. „Jede freundschaftliche Äußerung des Herzogs von Manhattan stellt keine Art von rechtlichem Vertrag dar."

„Nun machen Sie mal halblang.", kommentierte Cat augenrollend, doch Frau Clovis überging ihre Aussage geflissentlich.

„Ziehen Sie mich rauf.", orderte der Herzog an, hielt dem Doctor und Cat einen Daumen in die Höhe und schmunzelte. Frau Clovis drückte auf eine Fernbedienung, die sie in die Höhe hielt und das Hängebett des Herzogs richtete sich auf, sodass er Cat und den Doctor anblicken konnte. „Ah, sehen Sie, keine Anzeichen einer Infektion mehr."

Ein Butler trat zu ihnen heran, zwei Gläser Champagner auf seinem metallenen Tablett tragend. „Champagner, Sir, Madam?"

„Nein, danke.", sagten Cat und der Doctor gleichzeitig und der Doctor fuhr fort: „Sie hatten progressive Petrifikation, richtig?"

„ _Hatten_ ist das richtige Wort. Es ist Vergangenheit! Ich bin genesen.", sagte der Herzog vergnügt und Frau Clovis lächelte erfreut.

„Aber das ist unmöglich.", stellte der Doctor ungläubig fest und eine Katzennonne gesellte sich zu ihnen.

„Primitive Spezies würden uns der Zauberei bezichtigen, aber es ist lediglich die liebevolle Anwendung von Wissenschaft.", erklärte sich die Katzenfrau, die Cat und dem Doctor noch fremd war.

„Wie in aller Welt haben Sie ihn geheilt?", hinterfragte der Doctor skeptisch.

„Wie in der _Neuen_ Welt.", korrigierte sie ihn scherzend. „Das wäre treffender."

„Was ist in diesen Beuteln?", erkundigte er sich weiter, mit dem Kopf auf bunte Plastikbeutel deutend, die neben dem Bett des Herzogs wie bei normalen Krankenhäusern angebracht waren.

„Ein einfaches Heilmittel.", erwiderte die Katzenfrau.

„Einfach scheint es ja wohl nicht zu sein.", meinte Cat skeptisch. „Was ist es?"

„Es tut mir leid. Denken Sie an die ärztliche Schweigepflicht.", schloss die Nonne mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf Cat und lächelte süffisant. „Wir haben uns noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Oberin Casp."

„Ich bin der Doctor und das ist Cat.", stellte er die beiden Zeitreisenden vor.

„Sie werden erkennen, dass wir hier die Doktoren sind.", gab Oberin Casp mit warnendem Ausdruck im katzenartigen Gesicht zurück.

Plötzlich trat Schwester Jatt zu ihnen heran und unterbrach die angespannte Unterhaltung. „Oberin Casp, man braucht Sie auf der Intensivstation."

„Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden.", sagte die Oberin und verschwand tuschelnd mit Schwester Jatt.

„Hier ist etwas faul.", stellte Cat fest und sah, wie das höfliche Lächeln des Doctors aus dessen Gesicht schwand. Seine braunen Augen legten sich auf die brünette Frau und er nickte.

Er fischte seine Brille aus einer Anzugstasche hervor und setzte sie sich auf, als er begann, die seltsamen Beutel mit dem _einfachen_ Heilmitteln zu untersuchen. Cat musterte währenddessen die Patienten im Raum und entdeckte da plötzlich Rose im Eingang der Station stehen.

„Rose!", rief sie erleichtert und erntete einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck von ihrer besten Freundin, bevor deren Gesicht sich erhellte und sie charmant lächelte.

Verwirrt blinzelte Cat kurz, schob ihre Überraschung aber zur Seite, als der Doctor Rose auch entdeckte und er auf sie zulief. „Da bist du ja, komm, sieh!", er zog sie zu sich und schaute zu dem knallroten Patienten in Stasis. „Marconis Erkrankung.", erklärte er. „Die Therapie dauert Jahre. Hier zwei Tage. So was hab ich noch nie gesehen. Sie haben eine Zellwasch-Kaskade erfunden. Unglaublich.", er schaute Rose eindringlich an. „Ihre Medizin ist sehr hoch entwickelt."

Er wandte sich um und Rose und Cat folgten ihm zu einem schneeweißen Patienten, der gleich mehrere Infusionen bekam. „Und dieser hier. Pallidome Pancrose. Tödlich nach zehn Minuten und ihm geht's gut.", er winkte dem weißen Mann zu und drehte sich grinsend um.

„Aber wie?", hinterfragte Cat. „Wie schaffen die das? Und warum machen sie so ein Geheimnis um die Heilmittel?"

Der Doctor drehte sich zu Cat und stockte. „Cat!", sagte er. „Wie heißt du eigentlich mit Nachnamen?"

Verwundert blinzelte sie, bevor sie antwortete: „Evans."

Er legte seine Hände für einen Augenblick auf ihre Schultern und grinste begeistert. „Cat Evans, du stellst die richtigen Fragen!"

Cat lächelte verlegen und biss sich auf ihre Lippe, als der Doctor sie wieder losließ. Ihr Blick huschte zu Rose, die sie unbeteiligt anblickte.

„Ich brauch ein Terminal. Ich will wissen, wie sie das machen.", meinte der Doctor dann und er, Rose und Cat gingen unauffällig aus dem Patientenzimmer, um ein Terminal ausfindig zu machen.

„Wo warst du eigentlich?", erkundigte sich Cat bei ihrer Freundin.

„Hier…und da…", sagte Rose mit seltsamer Stimme und Cat und der Doctor stutzten zeitgleich.

„Was ist mit deiner Stimme?", fragte der Doctor skeptisch.

Sie blieben stehen und Rose stellte sich vor den Doctor. „Oh, keine Ahnung, ich albere nur rum…, neue Erde, neues Ich.", sie seufzte lasziv und Cat starrte die Blondine entgeistert an.

„Klar, ich bin ja auch, neu, neuer Doctor.", erwiderte der Doctor und grinste breit.

„Und was für einer.", flüsterte Rose mit zweideutigem Ton und musterte den Doctor.

Mit einem Mal griff sie ihm an den Hinterkopf und zog ihn in einer ruckartigen, leidenschaftlichen Bewegung zu ihr, drückte ihre Lippen auf seine und küsste ihn hart. Cats Herzschlag setzte kurz aus, während sie mit großen Augen und aufgeklapptem Mund beobachtete, wie Rose den Doctor küsste, ungeachtet dessen, dass Cat direkt neben ihnen stand. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit Rose und diese impulsive Handlung ließ Cats Skepsis über den Verbleib ihrer Freundin in die Höhe schnellen. Irgendetwas musste mit ihr geschehen sein.

Der Doctor und Rose lösten sich voneinander und Rose atmete schwer. Der Time Lord bewegte sich, offenbar vor lauter Schock, keinen Zentimeter und blickte der blonden Frau genau wie Cat hinterher, die mit den Worten: „Da geht es zum Terminal.", verschwand.

Erwartungsvoll schaute Cat den Doctor an und fragte sich, ob er Roses seltsames Verhalten ebenfalls bemerkte. „Ja.", japste er Rose hinterher und fuhr sich durch die braunen Haare, ehe er Rose folgte. „Na, hallo."

Cat stöhnte frustriert auf und warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken, bevor sie mit schwerfälligen Schritten dem Doctor und Rose folgte. Sie erreichte das Terminal, welches der Doctor bereits mit Rose untersuchte und warf ebenfalls einen Blick darauf.

„Nichts Auffälliges. Chirurgie, Post-OP, Nanozahntechnik. Keine Spur von einem Kiosk.", erklärte er.

„Dass die keinen Kiosk haben.", scherzte Cat sarkastisch.

„Nein.", sagte Rose und stieß sich von ihrer vorherigen Position ab, um das Terminal besser zu untersuchen. „Es fehlt etwas anderes. Als ich unten war, sprachen diese Schwestern-Katzen-Nonnen über die Intensivstation. Aber wo kann die sein?"

„Du hast recht. Wirklich gut.", fiel es dem Doctor perplex auf.

„Warum sollte die Intensivstation verborgen sein?", erkundigte sich Cat verwirrt.

„Es muss da irgendwo sein…unter der Systemoberfläche.", fügte Rose hinzu und Cat sah, wie der Doctor Rose nachdenklich ansah. Ob die Skepsis ihn auch erreicht hatte? Cat hoffte es.

„Was, wenn das System gesichert ist?", fragte er da und beförderte seinen Schallschraubenzieher ans Tageslicht.

„Versuchen wir das Installationsprogramm.", befahl Rose und der Doctor beschallte den Bildschirm des Terminals. Rose war so unhöflich mit einem Mal.

„Klar. Sicher, tschuldigung.", gab er zurück und Cat beobachtete die Blondine weiterhin. „Mal sehen…"

Er beschallte den Terminal weiter, bis mit einem Mal ein lauteres Geräusch ertönte und sie verwundert zurückwichen. Die Wand, an welcher das Terminal befestigt war, senkte sich ab und offenbarte einen dunklen Gang. Mit einem selbstsicheren, stolzem Grinsen schritt Rose als Erstes voran und Cat und der Doctor tauschten kurze Blicke. Sie wusste, dass er es nun ebenfalls bemerkte und ein Stein fiel der brünetten Frau vom Herzen. _Endlich_ , dachte sie.

„Intensivstation.", sagte der Doctor. „Macht jedenfalls einen intensiven Eindruck."

„Intensiv unheimlich.", kommentierte Cat schnaubend, als sie ihren Weg in den mysteriösen Gang wagten.

Die Drei liefen eine metallene Treppe hinunter und Cat nutzte die erhöhte Position, um die Umgebung zu mustern. Das sah nicht mehr nach dem hochmodernen Krankenhaus aus, in welchem sie sich eigentlich befanden. Hier, in der Intensivstation, war alles düster und ziemlich rustikal. Es sah einer Fabrik ähnlicher als einem Krankenhaus und Cat entdeckte auf jedem der vielen Etagen grün-leuchtende Kapseln.

Sie erreichten einen Gang, der voller grüner Kapseln war und sahen sich um. Cat näherte sich mit klopfendem Herzen einer Kapsel und spähte hinein. Erschrocken wich sie zurück und starrte zum Doctor. „Doctor!"

Neugierig kam er auf sie zu und beschallte mit seinem Schraubenzieher die Kapsel, um sie zu öffnen. Mitleid überwältigte die junge Frau und sie japste erstickt auf, als sich Tränen in ihren Augen wiederfanden, während sie den Mann betrachtete, der in dieser Kapsel steckte. Er war über und über mit roten und weißen, entzündenden Ausschlag übersehen. Seine Augen waren trüb und er wirkte auf Cat ganz so, als verstünde er nicht, was mit ihm veranstaltet wurde.

„Das ist ekelerregend.", sagte Rose abfällig und Cat drehte sich verärgert zu ihr herum. „Was fehlt ihm?"

Was auch immer mit ihrer Freundin geschehen war, wenn die Katzennonnen damit etwas zu tun hatten, konnten sie sich auf etwas gefasst machen. So gemein und unhöflich war Rose Tyler nicht.

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid.", wisperte der Doctor ernst zu dem erkrankten Mann und schloss die Kapsel wieder.

Mit seinem Schallschraubenzieher öffnete er die nächste Kapsel und diese offenbarte eine Frau, die mit den gleichen Pocken infiziert war.

„Aber was für eine Krankheit ist das?", erkundigte sich Rose angewidert.

„Alle Krankheiten. Sie wurden mit jeder einzelnen Krankheit infiziert, die es in der Galaxis gibt.", erklärte er.

„Was ist mit uns? Sind wir sicher?", forderte Rose neugierig zu wissen und Cat schnaubte.

„Die Luft ist steril. Nur nichts anfassen.", erwiderte der Doctor mit kontrollierter Stimme und düsterem Ausdruck und schloss die Kapsel wieder.

Sie gingen weiter und der Doctor stoppte bei der Brüstung, um sich abermals umzusehen. Schwerfällig schaute auch Cat sich um und die Erkenntnis traf sie schwerer, als sie vermutete. Ihr Hals schnürte sich zu und sie biss sich fest auf ihre Unterlippe.

„Wie viele Patienten mögen das sein?", fragte Rose mit ihrer seltsamen Stimme.

„Das sind keine Patienten.", entgegnete Cat mit belegter Zunge.

„Aber sie sind krank.", fuhr Rose unbeirrt fort.

„Ja, von Geburt an. Dazu bestimmt krank zu sein. Nur dafür existieren sie.", erzählte der Time Lord düster.

„Laborratten.", fügte Cat hinzu und der Doctor nickte langsam.

„Kein Wunder, dass die Schwestern für alles ein Heilmittel haben. Sie haben das ultimative Forschungslabor. Eine Menschenfarm.", sagte er weiter und fing schließlich Cats traurigen Gesichtsausdruck auf.

Sein eigenes Gesicht wärmte sich leicht auf und er schenkte Cat ein knappes, trauriges Lächeln. Vielleicht um ihr Trost zu spenden, vielleicht um sich selbst auch Trost zu spenden. Schließlich aber ließ er von der Brüstung ab und ging mit Rose und Cat den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren.

„Warum sterben sie nicht einfach?", fragte Rose da und Cat blinzelte. _Wer bist du, Rose?_

„Seuchenträger. Sie gehen als letzte.", antwortete der Doctor.

„Es ist für ein höheres Ziel.", die Stimme von Novizin Hame wehte zu ihnen hinüber und Cat fragte sich, wie sie so etwas verantworten konnte. Sie wirkte so nett und war so fasziniert vom Gesicht von Boe. Wie konnte sie dann so etwas tun?

„Novizin Hame.", sagte der Doctor mit vor Wut schwerlich unterdrückter Stimme. „Als ihr den Eid geschworen habt, habt ihr das gebilligt?"

„Die Schwesternschaft hat geschworen zu helfen.", sagte die Novizin und kam langsam auf sie zu.

„Was? Etwa durch Töten?!", die Wut des Doctors brach durch und er brüllte die Katzennonne an.

„Aber das sind keine echten Menschen.", erklärte sich die Novizin und Cat wurde übel. „Sie wurden speziell gezüchtet. Sie haben keine wirkliche Existenz."

„Aber sie leben!", protestierte Cat. „Und das macht sie zu Menschen!"

„Wie viele Abgänge, hm?", erkundigte sich der Doctor barsch und ging mit Rose und Cat auf die Novizin zu. „Tausend am Tag? Tausend am nächsten? Tausend am übernächsten? Wie viele tausend? Wie viele Jahre?"

„Die Menschheit braucht uns.", sagte Novizin Hame unbeirrt. „Sie kamen zu diesem Planeten mit so vielen Krankheiten. Wir taten unser Bestes, doch wir waren überfordert…Wir haben alles versucht. Wir haben Gewebe geklont und Biovieh, doch die Ergebnisse ließen auf sich warten. So zog sich die Schwesternschaft ihr eigenes Fleisch. Das ist alles, was sie sind. Nur Fleisch."

„Diese Menschen sind am Leben!", blaffte der Doctor.

„Aber bedenkt doch die Menschen da draußen. Gesund und glücklich, weil es uns gibt.", entgegnete Hame begeistert.

„Aber zu welchem Preis.", schnaubte Cat ungehalten.

„Das macht das Leben wertlos.", stimmte der Doctor mit ein.

„Wer seid ihr, das zu entscheiden?", forderte Novizin Hame zu wissen.

„Ich bin der Doctor.", sagte er finster und trat nahe auf Hame zu. „Und wenn Sie wollen, rufen Sie ruhig nach Ihren Vorgesetzten, aber das bringt nichts, denn niemand steht über mir."

„Nur zum Mitschreiben.", mischte sich Rose ein. „Die Bevölkerung hat keine Ahnung von diesen Vorgängen?"

„Wir hielten das für die beste Lösung.", antwortete die Novizin.

„Augenblick…ich kann die Körper verstehen. Ich verstehe…, ich verstehe auch Ihr Gelübde. Aber was ich nicht verstehe: Was habt ihr mit Rose gemacht?", erkundigte sich der Doctor argwöhnisch und Rose sah ihn alarmiert an, während die Novizin alle drei verwirrt anblickte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen.", erwiderte sie und Cat stutzte.

„Ich bin völlig, völlig ruhig. Ich hoffe, das ist Ihnen klar.", sagte er unmissverständlich. „Völlig ruhig. Und der einzige Grund, warum ich so völlig ruhig bleibe, ist, weil das Gehirn so empfindlich ist. Was immer ihr mit Roses Gehirn angestellt habt, macht es rückgängig."

„Aber wir haben nichts angestellt.", stellte die Novizin ehrlich klar und Cat glaubte ihr.

„Mir geht's wirklich bestens.", versicherte ihm Rose mit ihrer seltsamen Tonart und Cat verzog ihren Mund.

„Ach, tu doch nicht so.", blaffte Cat verärgert und Rose schaute sie berechnend an. „Ich glaube, sie sagt die Wahrheit.", fügte die braunhaarige Frau hinzu und nickte zu Hame.

„Hier sterben Leute und Rose würde Anteil nehmen.", erklärte der Doctor bissig und schließlich stöhnte Rose genervt auf.

„Na gut.", meinte sie abfällig und drehte den Doctor zu sich herum, fummelte ihm an der braunen Krawatte herum und richtete sie. „Klugscheißer. Schlaumeier. Ladykiller…"

„Was ist mit dir passiert?", erkundigte sich der Doctor ratlos, aber mit verärgertem Gesicht.

„Ich wusste, dass hier im Krankenhaus irgendwas vorgeht, aber ich brauchte diesen Körper und deinen Verstand, um es rauszufinden.", erzählte die Blondine.

Skeptisch zog Cat ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, als der Doctor fragte: „Wer bist du?"

Rose lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Der letzte Mensch."

Sein Gesicht wechselte zur Verwunderung und Cat verstand nicht, was sie mit diesem Titel erreichen wollte. „Cassandra?", fragte der Doctor überrascht und Rose lehnte sich zurück.

„Gut erkannt. Und nun gibt's was zu schnuppern.", sagte sie, fischte aus ihrem Ausschnitt ein kleines Parfümfläschchen und spritzte es ihm ins Gesicht.

„Doctor!", japste Cat aufgeregt, als er augenblicklich ohnmächtig wurde und Cassandra drehte sich zu ihr herum, um ihr ebenfalls etwas ins Gesicht zu sprühen. Ihr wurde sofort schwarz vor Augen.

~.~

„ _Ani? Wach auf, Ani! Wir haben ein Problem!"_

~.~

Cats Kopf dröhnte, als sie erwachte und das Gesicht des Doctors nur wenige Zentimeter vor dem ihren erblickte. Schlagartig errötete die junge Frau und wich zurück, nur um sich den Kopf leicht an der Außentür der Kapsel zu stoßen, die hinter ihr war. Sie befanden sich in einer der grün beleuchtenden Kapseln, in welche die Katzennonnen die Menschen hielten, um an ihnen ihre fiesen Experimente zu wagen. Ihre Hände waren hinter dem Doctor befestigt, sodass sie ihn umarmte und er selbst hing befestigt in der Lehne, die in der Kapsel angebracht war.

„Cat?", fragte er und sein Atem streifte ihr Ohr. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Hm…", machte sie bestätigend und zuckte zusammen, als er sein Wort lauter erhob.

„Lass uns raus! Lass uns raus!"

Cat drehte ihren Kopf nach hinten um, gerade als Roses Gestalt hinter dem Glas auftauchte und sie süffisant anlächelte. „Den letzten freien Platz. Habt ihr ein Glück, allerdings nur ein Stehplatz."

„Du hast Roses Körper gestohlen!", keuchte Cat verärgert.

„Im Laufe der Jahre habe ich mir tausend Arten überlegt, dich zu töten, Doctor, und nun habe ich genau das gekriegt. Eintausend Krankheiten.", sagte Cassandra und überging Cats Aussage. „Alle zehn Minuten kriegen die Patienten eine volle Dosis. Euch bleibt noch etwa drei Minuten. Genießt es."

„Lass wenigstens Rose gehen, Cassandra.", flehte der Doctor.

„Liebend gern! Sobald ich eine finde, die jünger ist und nicht so gewöhnlich.", meinte Cassandra abwertend. „Dann ab auf den Müll mit ihr! Leb wohl mein Prinz, die Show beginnt.", mit diesen Worten verließ sie die beiden Zeitreisenden, die auf sich alleingestellt waren.

Cat begann mit ihren Fingern nach einem Türgriff zu tasten.

„Ouch!", gab der Doctor empört von sich. „Du bewegst dich zu viel.", beschwerte er sich und Cat stoppte in ihrer Bewegung, weil sie keinen Türgriff fand.

Genervt rollte sie die Augen. „Oh, entschuldige, der werte Herr, aber ich hab probiert, an die Tür zu kommen.", sagte sie gereizt und seufzte dann ergeben. Mit leiser Stimme fuhr sie fort. „Können wir Rose zurückbekommen?"

„Ich hoffe es.", meinte der Doctor. „Aber dafür sollten wir erstmal hier raus kommen."

„Was ist mit deinem Schallschraubenzieher?", hinterfragte Cat.

„Da komm ich nicht ran. Er ist in meiner Anzugstasche…", entgegnete der Doctor und Cat seufzte abermals, doch der Doctor versuchte seinen Kopf zu senken, positionierte sich erneut, als er mit einem Mal sein Bein zwischen ihre Beine drückte und Cat scharf Luft in ihre Lungen einsog. Beschämt errötete die junge Frau und der Doctor blickte sie verlegen an, sein Bein rasch wieder zurückziehend.

Mit einem Mal ertönte ein lauter Alarm und die Handschellen des Doctors sprangen auf. Er holte seinen Schallschrauber aus seiner Anzugstasche und beschallte die Handschellen, mit welchen Cat befestigt war, die sofort aufsprangen. Zusammen taumelten die beiden Zeitreisenden aus der grünen Kapsel und Cat registrierte, wie auch alle anderen Zellen im Gang geöffnet waren. Aus ihnen traten die gezüchteten, kranken Menschen hinaus, die mit verklärten Blicken durch den Gang schlurften.

„Was hast du getan?", fragte der Doctor Cassandra schockiert, die nun in Anwesenheit eines Mannes mit seltsamen Musterungen am Körper war.

„Ein wenig Prinz gespielt und Dornröschen wachgeküsst. Bis bald!", schnarrte Cassandra und rannte mit dem seltsamen Mann davon.

„Nicht berühren! Ihr dürft sie nicht anfassen!", warnte der Doctor, als er Cats Hand ergriff und sie mit sich hinter Roses Körper herzog.

Sie stoppten auf einem schmalen Gang und der Doctor ließ Cats Hand wieder los, als er sich auf der Brüstung abstützte. Panik durchschoss Cats Körper wie einen Pfeil, als sie registrierte, wie auch alle anderen Kapseln aufgesprungen waren und die erkrankten Menschen ihren Weg nach draußen machten. Sie empfand sehr viel Mitleid mit diesen armen Leuten, aber was war, wenn sie an die Oberfläche gelangten? Würden sie die gesunden Menschen infizieren und sogar töten, sobald sie sie anfassten?

„Was zur Hölle hast du getan?", brüllte der Doctor Cassandra an.

„Das war ich nicht!", rechtfertigte sie sich.

„Eine Berührung und ihr kriegt jede Krankheit, die es gibt.", erklärte der Time Lord. „Schütz diesen Körper, Cassandra. Wir müssen da runter!"

Alarmiert starrte der Doctor umher und Cat folgte seinem Blick, nur, um festzustellen, dass dutzende Menschen ihren Weg zu ihnen gefunden hatten.

„Aber da sind Tausende von ihnen!", keifte Cassandra ängstlich.

„Los jetzt! Runter, runter! Geht runter!", wies der Doctor sie laut an und Cat sprintete hinter Cassandra und dem fremden Mann hinterher, dicht gefolgt vom Doctor.

Sie erreichten innerhalb weniger Minuten den Keller des Krankenhauses. Zumindest sah es wie der Keller aus, denn die Wände waren nur aus massiven Stein und Rohre führten an den Decken entlang. Cassandra stürmte zu den Aufzügen, doch der Doctor drehte sich auf halben Wege zu denen herum und stoppte. „Die Lifte sind wegen Quarantäne außer Funktion. Hier geht's nicht weiter.", machte er die anderen auf dieses Problem aufmerksam und Cat seufzte frustriert.

„Da lang!", schrie Cassandra dann und lief an ihnen vorbei, den halben Weg zurück und den Doctor, den Mann und Cat anführend.

Sie rannten durch einen Gang, aus welchem gerade ein paar der kranken Menschen schlurften und der Mann mit den Musterungen wurde von ihnen getrennt. Erschrocken drehte sich der Doctor um, als der Mann wimmerte und warnte ihn: „Lassen Sie sich nicht berühren!"

Cassandra packte den Doctor am Arm und zerrte ihn in ihre Richtung. „Vergiss ihn! Er ist ein Klon-Ding. Er hat nur ein halbes Leben, los!"

Hilflos blickte Cat zu dem Mann hinüber und wünschte sich, sie könnte ihn retten.

„Meine Herrin!", japste der Mann, als Cassandra davoneilte und Cat ihr panisch hinterher sah.

„Es tut mir leid, sie darf mir nicht entkommen!", meinte der Doctor, schnappte sich Cats Hand und zog sie mit sich von der Gruppe der kranken Menschen, um Cassandra zu folgen.

Sie erreichten nach einiger Rennerei einen großen Raum und wütend hastete Cat auf Cassandra zu. „Wie konntest du ihn nur alleine lassen?!"

„Oh, halt die Klappe!", schnarrte Cassandra und öffnete eine Tür hinter ein paar transparenten Plastikvorhängen. Sie quietschte erschrocken auf, als sich dahinter nur weitere kranke Menschen befanden und japste. „Wir sind in der Falle! Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Nun, als erstes wirst du diesen Körper verlassen.", befahl der Doctor. „Der Psychotransplanter-", er deutete auf eine Gerätschaft in der Ecke. „ist auf zivilisierten Welten verboten. Du presst Rose darin zu Tode!"

Cat keuchte.

„Aber wohin könnte ich denn nun? Meine ursprüngliche Haut ist tot!", blaffte Cassandra.

„Nicht unser Problem. Raus da!", keifte Cat wütend und erntete einen flüchtigen, finsteren Blick von Cassandra.

„Segel als Atome durch die Luft. Und jetzt raus da!", stimmte der Doctor zu und hielt ihr drohend seinen Schallschraubenzieher entgegen. „Gib sie mir wieder."

 _Oh_ , dachte Cat mit schwerem Herzen, _er muss sie wirklich lieben._

„Wenn du das wirklich willst.", warnte Cassandra ihn und seufzte schließlich tief. Eine Welle pinker Partikel stoben durch die Luft und schossen auf die Brust des Doctors zu, der mit einem Mal schwer hustete, genau wie Rose.

„Oh, mein Kopf verflucht.", murmelte Rose, wieder normalklingend und Cat seufzte erleichtert, hatte aber ein dumpfes Gefühl, als sie hinüber zum Doctor blickte. „Wo ist sie hin?"

Cat klemmte ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und nickte zum Doctor. „Da."

„Oh, hallo!", sagte Cassandra im Körper des Doctors und hielt die Arme in einer seltsamen Gestik „Das ist ganz anders…"

„Cassandra?!", erkundigte sich Rose verwirrt.

„Du meine Güte…ich bin ein Mann! Hey!", kommentierte Cassandra weiter. „So viele Teile und kaum gebraucht…", ihre Stimme klang belustigt und plötzlich zuckte sie kurz zusammen. „Zwei Herzen! Oh, Baby, sie schlagen Samba!"

„Raus da!", befahl Cat ihr mit drohender Stimme.

„Oh… und schön dünn! Ein leckeres Bürschlein!", Cassandra hob des Doctors Augenbrauen wissend. „Du findest das auch. Ich war in deinem Kopf, du hast ihn dir angesehen…", sagte Cassandra überschwänglich, während sie auf Rose zulief. „Er gefällt dir."

Cat sah Rose leicht erröten und erschrak, als die kranken Menschen mit einem Mal durch die Tür platzten, die Cassandra vorhin noch wieder zugeknallt hatte.

„Was tun wir jetzt? Was würde er tun?", panisch klopfte Cassandra Rose auf den Unterarm und sah sie an. „Was würde der Doctor tun?!"

„Die Leiter!", sagte Rose und sah nach hinten. „Wir müssen wieder rauf!"

Mit diesen Worten schubste Cassandra Rose heftig aus dem Weg. „Aus dem Weg, Blondie!", schnarrte Cassandra und Cat fing Rose auf, während Cassandra die Leiter emporeilte.

„Hilfe!", seufzten die Kranken und ängstlich sahen sich Cat und Rose an, ehe sie zur Leiter stürzten, welche Cassandra bereits hochkletterte.

Eilig erreichte Cat als erstes die Leiter und kletterte Cassandra hinterher, während Rose Cat folgte. Sie stiegen viele der Streben empor und waren schon gut vorangekommen, als Rose ihr Wort erhob: „Wenn du den Körper des Doctors verlässt, wird er einen Ausweg finden."

„Och, bla, bla, bla.", nölte Cassandra genervt und blickte zu Rose hinunter, während sie weiterkletterte. „In deinem Kopf war es grauenvoll. Hormon-City."

Cat rollte ihre Augen. Cassandra war nicht umzustimmen und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun könnten.

„Aber wir werden sterben, wenn…", fing Rose an und brach abrupt ab, als sie aufschrie. „Loslassen!"

Verwirrt senkte Cat ihren Blick, ihr Herz fiel ihr dabei fast in die Hose, als sie die Höhe erblickte, die sie mittlerweile erklommen hatten und noch mehr raste es, als sie sah, warum Rose so gekreischt hatte. Oberin Casp hatte ihre Krallen in Roses Schuh versenkt und versuchte sie hinunterzustürzen.

„All unsere gute Arbeit…", sagte die Katzennonne wütend. „…all die Heilungen…der gute Name unserer Schwesternschaft! Das haben Sie alles zerstört!"

„Hau ab und spiel mit einem Wollknäuel.", gab Cassandra barsch von sich und in einer anderen Situation hätte Cat trocken aufgelacht.

„Überall Krankheiten. Das ist die menschliche Welt: Leid!", erwiderte Casp und stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf.

Verstört und ängstlich betrachtete Cat, wie sich auf ihrem Fellgesicht die gleichen roten und weißen Pusteln bildeten, wie sie es zuvor bei den kranken, gezüchteten Menschen gesehen hatte und sie japste. Oberin Casp jaulte vor Schmerzen und mit einem Mal ließ sie los und stürzte in die Tiefe. Sie legte den Blick auf die kranken Menschen frei, die ihnen gefolgt waren und Cat starrte hinauf zur Gestalt des Doctors, in welcher Cassandra steckte.

„Los! Beweg dich!", keifte Cat hektisch und Cassandra eilte die Leiter hinauf und machte Cat und Rose so den weiteren Weg frei.

Sie erreichten das Ende der Leiter und hielten sich direkt neben einer verschlossenen, kupferfarbenen Tür fest. „Und? Was nun?", fragte Cassandra sie überfordert.

„Benutz den Schallschraubenzieher.", meinte Cat ungeduldig und Cassandra beförderte diesen mit angewidertem Gesicht ans Tageslicht. Sie hielt das silberne Gerät mit zwei Fingern, als wäre es ekelerregend und Cat stöhnte genervt.

„Etwa dieses Ding?", hakte Cassandra nach.

„Genau das Ding.", bestätigte Rose.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie, aber der Doctor verbirgt seine Gedanken vor mir!", verkündete Cassandra und Cat seufzte. Warum glaubte sie das zu gern?

„Cassandra, schlüpf wieder in mich und der Doctor öffnet die Tür! Tu es!", forderte Rose ungeduldig.

„Gut festhalten.", warnte Cassandra die Blondine und die gleichen rosa Partikel stoben aus dem Mund des Doctors in Rose hinein. „Oh, prolltastisch Teil zwei.", murmelte Cassandra genervt. „Mach auf!"

„Nicht, bevor du sie verlässt!", meinte der Doctor stur und Cat hätte sich ihre Hände am liebsten auf den Kopf geschlagen.

Sie hörte das Keuchen der kranken Menschen und blickte hinunter. „Sie kommen!", schrie sie.

„Wir brauchen den Doctor!", sagte Cassandra schnippisch.

„Gib Rose frei. Ich befehle es!", brüllte der Doctor und Cat seufzte, als sich ihr Blick auf Cassandra/Rose richtete und sie einen Entschluss fasste.

„Cassandra, geh in mich, bevor sie uns noch erreichen!"

„Cat-nein!", sagte der Doctor.

„Wenn du unbedingt willst, aber gut festhalten.", meinte Cassandra und verließ Rose, bevor sie in ihren Atomen zu Cat emporflog und ihren Körper eroberte.


	7. Kapitel 6 - Die neue Erde III

Cat fühlte sich _machtlos_. Sie fühlte sich in ihrem eigenen Körper fremd und auch wenn sie nach wie vor mit ihren eigenen Augen sehen konnte, wie Cassandra Cats Körper den Doctor hinterher hüpfen ließ, der die Tür mit seinem Schallschraubenzieher geöffnet hatte. Er bedachte Cassandra mit einem missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck, bevor er eine Hand ausstreckte und Rose hinaufzog.

„Schön, dich wiederzuhaben,", sagte er lächelnd zu Rose und Cat spürte das plötzliche, kurze Aufflammen von Eifersucht. Er beschallte die Tür, damit sie zu ging und wandte sich Cassandra wieder zu. _Du magst ihn_ , stellte eine zynische Stimme in ihrem Kopf fest und Cat erschrak, konnte aber keine körperliche Reaktion zeigen. „Raus da, Cassandra, gib uns Cat zurück."

„Oh, jetzt halt doch mal die Luft an.", antwortete Cassandra schnippisch und Cat wünschte, sie könnte wenigstens ihre Augen genervt verdrehen. Cassandra schaute an Cats Körper hinunter und ein süffisantes Lächeln fand sich auf ihren Lippen wieder. „Ich mag diese Cat. Hübsches Gesicht, schmale Figur und ihre Hormone rasten nicht aus.", sie schenkte Rose einen kurzen Blick, die lediglich angewidert den Mund verzog und redete weiter: „Aber ihre Gedanken nerven."

Der Doctor und Rose erwiderten auf Cassandras Monolog nicht, sondern stießen weiter vor, um den kranken Menschen zu entgehen. Er öffnete eine weitere Tür mit seinem Schallschrauber und sie fanden sich plötzlich im Patientenzimmer wieder, in welchem das Gesicht von Boe mit seinem Alter kämpfte. Frau Clovis reckte sich ihnen mit einem Stuhl entgegen, den sie in ihren Händen umklammert in die Höhe hielt, um die kranken Menschen abzuwehren. Mit einem Kampfesschrei kam sie auf sie zu und der Doctor hob abwehrend seine Arme.

„Wir sind ungefährlich, ungefährlich, ungefährlich! Wir sind sauber, sauber, sehen Sie, sehen Sie!", stammelte er und zeigte ihr seine Hände. Cassandra und Rose taten es ihr gleich.

„Zeigen Sie mir Ihre Haut!", schnappte Frau Clovis barsch.

„Sehen Sie! Alles gut! Sehen Sie! Sie haben uns nicht berührt!", erklärte der Doctor und Frau Clovis stellte den Stuhl langsam auf den Boden.

Der Doctor packte seinen Schallschraubenzieher in seine innere Anzugstasche. „Was läuft hier? Wie ist der Stand der Dinge?"

„Kein Laut von den anderen Stationen. Wir sind wohl als einzige übrig. Aber ich hab versucht, die Quarantäne zu umgehen.", sagte sie und lief ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und in die Richtung der großen Fensterfront hinter ihnen, die ihnen New New York zeigte. „Könnte ich ein Signal nach New New York schicken, käme eine private Eingreiftruppe."

„Vergessen Sie das.", sagte der Doctor und Cat hätte erleichtert aufgeatmet, wenn sie könnte. „Das würde die Quarantäne gefährden."

Frau Clovis Gesichtsausdruck wurde wütend und sie ging an ihnen vorbei. „Ich will hier drin nicht sterben.", grummelte die Frau.

„Kein einziger Keim dieser Krankheiten darf nach außen dringen.", sagte der Doctor warnend und zeigte mit dem Finger auf New New York. „Sie bringen zehn Millionen Menschen da draußen in Gefahr. Nun schalten Sie das ab!"

„Nicht, wenn es mich hier rausbringt!", warf Frau Clovis barsch zurück.

„Na gut. Fein.", antwortete der Doctor angewidert. „Dann muss ich Sie ebenfalls aufhalten. Aufgepasst.", er lief voran und rief: „Rose, Novizin Hame, Cat, alle eben! Verzeihung, Euer Gnaden!", sagte er, als er am Herzog von Manhattan vorbeiging. „Bringen Sie mir die intravenösen Lösungen für jede einzelne Krankheit! Beeilung!", wies er an und kramte seinen Schallschrauber aus der Anzugstasche.

Alle eilten, um seinen Aufforderungen nachzugehen und Cat bewunderte, wie der Doctor es schaffte, die Leute dazu zu bewegen, ihm zu helfen und seinen Anweisungen Folge zu leisten. Er war der geborene Anführer, doch irgendetwas störte die junge Frau auch daran.

Der Doctor beschallte ein Metallgestell am Bett des Herzogs von Manhattan und schnappte dann ein goldenes Kordelseil auf, das er sich um den Oberkörper wickelte. Cassandra griff sich ein paar der Lösungen und eilte genau wie die anderen Leute zu dem Doctor, um ihm diese zu überreichen. Sie hängte die Beutel mit Rose an das Seil des Doctors und als Cassandra gerade ihren letzten Beutel an ihm befestigte, sprach er zu ihr.

„Und? Wird das funktionieren?"

„Weiß nicht.", gab Cassandra verwirrt zurück. „Wie soll es funktionieren?"

Cat hätte sich am liebsten mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn geschlagen. _Du schnallst es nicht, oder?_ , dachte sie und etwas sagte ihr, dass Cassandra sie so verstehen konnte. Cat analysierte ihre Situation und plötzlich sah sie Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge aufblitzen, die nicht ihr gehören konnten.

Es waren Bilder von Rose und dem Doctor, doch der Doctor sah vollkommen anders aus. Cassandra hatte ihn so aber in Erinnerung und Cat registrierte, dass der Doctor vor seiner Regeneration so ausgesehen haben musste. Er trug dieselbe Lederjacke, in welcher er auch das erste Mal vor ihre Augen getreten war. Außerdem hatte er sehr kurzes, braunes Haar, hellblaue Augen, eine markante Nase und große Ohren.

Cassandras Ausdruck änderte sich von einem ratlosen zu einem genervten. Sie schürzte ihre Lippen und der Doctor zog seine dunklen Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was ist?", fragte er sie.

„Ach, dieses dumme Gör forstet in meinen Erinnerungen herum.", entgegnete Cassandra.

 _Hör auf damit!_ , befahl ihr eine Stimme im Kopf und Cat hätte gegrinst, wäre es ihr möglich.

Doch Cat hörte nicht auf. Plötzlich sah sie etwas, das aussah, wie Haut, die an einer Vorrichtung gespannt und befestigt war. Die Haut hatte Augen und Mund und Cat wusste, dass Cassandra so ausgesehen hatte, bevor sie erst in Roses Körper, dann dem vom Doctor und schließlich den von Cat gesprungen war. Das Wörter Schönheit und Operationen kamen ihr in den Sinn.

Das Gesicht des Doctors erhellte sich durch ein leichtes Grinsen etwas und er sprang hinüber zu den geschlossenen Aufzugtüren, die er mit seinem Schallschrauber nun öffnete.

„Die Aufzüge sind abgeschaltet!", sagte Cassandra und der Doctor stützte sich mit beiden Händen an den Seiten des Aufzuges ab und spähte hinunter.

 _Das wird er wissen, du Dumpfnase_ , kommentierte Cat ungehalten in ihrem Kopf.

„Ich bin keine Dumpfnase.", murmelte Cassandra verärgert und Rose schenkte ihr einen verwirrten Blick, während der Doctor wieder kurz grinste.

„Für mich absolut ausreichend. Wird dir Cat vermutlich auch gesagt haben.", erklärte der Doctor und wandte sich vom Aufzug ab, um ein wenig zurückzulaufen. „Dann mal los!", sagte er, platzierte den Schallschraubenzieher in seinem Mund und rannte auf den Aufzug zu.

„Du wirst doch nicht…-!", rief Cassandra ungläubig im selben Augenblick aus, wie Rose sagte: „Doctor!"

Der Doctor hielt sich am Aufzugskabel fest, umklammerte dieses mit seinen Beinen und begann, die Metallvorrichtung vom Bett des Herzogs am Stahlseil zu befestigen.

„Was glaubst du, was du da machst?", hinterfragte Cassandra verärgert.

„Ich gehe runter.", antwortete der Doctor ihr mit seinem Schallschrauber im Mund.

Cassandra stöhnte genervt und Rose biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, bevor sie fragte: „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Der Doctor sah sie an und nickte ihr zu. „Du bleibst hier. Beruhig die Leute, sei für sie da, kümmer dich um sie.", wies er sie an und widmete sich dann Cassandra. „Na, komm!"

Roses Gesichtsausdruck wurde nachdenklich, aber sie tat, was der Doctor ihr sagte und verschwand zurück zur Krankenstation. Cassandra blickte derweil den Doctor zögernd an und hob ihre Augenbrauen.

„Nicht in einer Million Jahren!", versprach Cassandra ernst.

„Ich brauche noch zwei Hände.", fing der Doctor an. „Wie wäre es?", erwartungsvoll blickte er Cassandra an, die ihre Augenbrauen hob und unschlüssig am Rand des Fahrstuhlschachts stand. „Wenn du so verzweifelt am Leben hängst, dann leb doch ein bisschen!"

„Tür verriegeln.", schnarrte die Stimme von Frau Clovis und Cassandra drehte sich ängstlich zum Gang herum um, welchen die kranken Menschen langsam entlanggingen.

Sie drehte sich wieder zum Doctor, nahm schließlich Anlauf und sprang auf seinen Rücken. Sie klammerte sich haltsuchend an ihm fest und Cat spürte, wie sowohl Cassandras Aufregung als auch ihre eigene ihren Körper übermannte.

„Langsam verstehe ich, was sie an dir findet.", kommentierte Cassandra und Cats Gedanken rasten. Hatte sie…? „Du bist total verrückt!"

„Und abwärts!", sagte er, ohne auf ihre Aussage einzugehen und betätigte die Vorrichtung, womit sie das Stahlseil rasend hinunterfuhren.

Cat hätte gerne vor Freude und vor lauter Adrenalin gelacht, als sie das Stahlseil hinunterglitten. Cassandra hingegen schrie vor Angst und als sie den Fahrstuhl erreichten, der ziemlich weit unten war, hopste Cassandra mit wackligen Beinen vom Rücken des Doctors.

„Auch eine Methode, um abzunehmen.", murmelte Cassandra und rückte Cats Kleidung zurecht, die ein wenig verrutscht war.

„Wenn ich es dir sage, nimmst du diesen Hebel.", orderte der Doctor und deutete auf eben diesen auf dem Fahrstuhldach.

„Aber hier ist immer noch Quarantäne. Wir können nicht raus!", widersprach Cassandra.

„Nimm den Hebel!", brüllte er barsch und Cassandra wich überrascht ein wenig zurück, bevor sie stumm den Hebel ergriff und der Doctor begann, die intravenösen Beutel in einen großen Tank zu füllen, der sich auf dem Fahrstuhldach befand. „Ich braue einen Cocktail zusammen. Ich kenn mich ein wenig mit Medizin aus."

 _Als Doctor sollte man das auch_ , kommentierte Cat in ihren Gedanken und durch Cassandras ängstliche, starre Fassade brach ein kleines Lächeln.

Der Doctor riss die Beutel mit den Zähnen auf und arbeitete sich von Beutel zu Beutel. Cassandra beobachtete ihn mit Argusaugen, wich aber auch ein paar Mal vor den Spritzern zurück, die aus dem Tank wieder hinaussprangen.

„Du wirst all deine Kraft brauchen, um diesen Hebel zu halten.", sagte er und sprintete hinüber zu der Dachluke des Fahrstuhls, um sie zu öffnen. „Aber halt ihn in Position.", beteuerte er warnend, bevor er in den Fahrstuhl hineinkletterte.

„Und was tust du?", hinterfragte Cassandra panisch.

Er stützte sich am Dach des Fahrstuhls ab und sah sie eindringlich an. „Ich hab einen Termin. Der Doctor hat Sprechstunde!"

Mit diesen Worten sprang er in den Fahrstuhl hinunter und Cat hätte ihre Augen gerne verdreht. Hatte er sich diesen Scherz nicht ersparen können?

Cat hörte das Schallen des Schraubenziehers und sie vermutete, dass der Doctor die Fahrstuhltüren aufgezogen haben musste. Doch aus Cassandras Blickwinkel konnte sie nicht erkennen, was er tat.

„Ich bin hier drin. Kommt zu mir!", sagte er plötzlich und Cassandra japste leise.

„Halt doch die Klappe!", fuhr sie ihn zischend an.

„Nimm den Hebel!", wiederholte der Doctor nur noch einmal und Cassandra umfasste den metallenen Hebel mit beiden Händen. „Kommt und berührt mich! Kommt schon, ich bin hier drin. Kommt schon!"

„Einleitung Desinfektionsstufe eins.", sagte die weibliche, automatisierte Stimme, die durch den Fahrstuhl hallte.

„Kommt schon!", forderte der Doctor wieder mit lauter Stimme. „Kommt schon!"

Cassandra und Cat hörten das Rauschen von Wasser und Cats Freude erreichte sogar ein wenig die starre Cassandra.

„Kommt her. Kommt her.", meinte der Doctor dieses Mal leiser und Cat vernahm das Ächzen und Stöhnen der kranken Menschen. „Alles, was sie tun wollen, ist es weiterzugeben. Gebt es weiter!"

„Was weitergeben? Weitergeben? Was?", erkundigte sich Cassandra verwirrt.

 _Ich sag ja, Dumpfnase_ , flötete Cat amüsiert in ihren Gedanken und Cassandra verzog verärgert ihr Gesicht.

„Gebt es weiter!", frohlockte der Doctor währenddessen.

Skeptisch wartete Cassandra auf eine Antwort des Doctors. Das Wasser stoppte und Cassandra spähte hinunter, wo der Doctor ihr gestikulierte, dass sie hinunterkommen sollte. Er half ihr, hinabzuspringen und sie hielt sich argwöhnisch an ihn.

„Was wurde weitergegeben? Hast du sie getötet? Sie alle?", fragte Cassandra neugierig.

„Nein.", erwiderte der Doctor mit einem breiten Grinsen und wandte sich ab. „Du löst deine Probleme auf diese Art." Er ging hinaus in die Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses und Cassandra folgte ihm kritisch. „Ich bin der Doctor und ich heile die Menschen."

Plötzlich kam eine junge Frau zu ihm. Sie war im selben grauem, dreckigen Kittel gekleidet, wie auch alle andere Menschen und umarmte den klatschnassen Doctor. „Alles ist gut. Hey! Und weiter geht es, Süße.", sagte er mit warmer Stimme und Cat spürte ihr eigenes Herz einen Hüpfer machen. Der Doctor erblickte einen Mann und wies dem Mädchen an, sich zu ihm zu gesellen. „Geh zu ihm, so ist es gut…"

Er ließ sie los und sie tapste mit vorsichtigen Schritten auf den Mann zu. Der Doctor wandte sich von ihr ab und packte die Schultern eines Mannes, dessen Blick verträumt und interessiert war.

„Hier entsteht eine neue Unterart, Cassandra. Eine brandneue Lebensform. Neue Menschen!", er ließ den Mann los und ging von einer Person zur nächsten. „Sieh sie dir an! Sieh doch!", rief er begeistert. „Von Katzen versorgt, großgezogen im Dunkeln, durch Schläuche gefüttert…", er fuhr sich durch die nassen, braunen Haare. „aber absolut und vollständig am Leben!", er drehte sich mit enthusiastischem Strahlen zu Cassandra um und deutete mit dem Finger auf sie. „Und du warst an ihrer Erschaffung beteiligt!", er wandte sich wieder ab und widmete sich den neuen Menschen. „Die menschliche Rasse macht einfach weiter, verändert sich weiter. Das Leben will raus! Ha!"

~.~

Später am Abend nahm das N.N.Y.P.D. die Schwesternschaft fest und half den neuen Menschen. Der Doctor und Cassandra erreichten die Station 26, wo Rose mit erleichtertem Grinsen zu ihnen stieß. Sie schauten zu, wie eine bekannte Katzennonne von den Polizisten abgeführt wurde und sowohl Cassandra als auch Cat bemerkten den nachdenklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht des Doctors, als er Novizin Hame hinterherblickte.

„Das Gesicht von Boe!", rief er plötzlich aus und lief voran. Cassandra und Rose folgten ihm.

Das Gesicht von Boe war einziger Patient noch übrig und in Cat erweckte es den Anschein, als hätte er nur auf den Doctor gewartet. Tatsächlich war das Gesicht dieses Mal erwacht und es wirkte erholter, aber dennoch erschöpft.

„Lagst du nicht im Sterben?", fragte der Doctor neugierig.

„Es gibt heute Besseres zu tun. Der Tod kann warten.", erwiderte das Gesicht von Boe durch Telepathie.

Cat stutzte in ihren Gedanken und Cassandra schnaubte angewidert. „Oh, ich verabscheue Telepathie. Jetzt hab ich auch noch ein dickes Gesicht in meinem Kopf…"

„Sh!", machte der Doctor und Cassandra verdrehte die Augen, während sie in einer abwertenden Position das Gesicht von Boe betrachtete.

„Ich war des Universums müde, Doctor, aber du hast es mich mit neuen Augen sehen lassen.", fuhr das Gesicht von Boe fort, ohne auf Cassandras Aussage einzugehen.

Der Doctor trat hervor und beugte sich hinunter, um mit dem Gesicht auf Augenhöhe zu sein. „Es gibt ja Legenden, die behaupten, du seist eine Million Jahre alt."

„Oh.", machte das Gesicht von Boe. „Das wäre unmöglich."

Cat hörte den amüsierten Ton aus seiner Stimme heraus und sie hätte gegrinst. Sie mochte das Gesicht von Boe.

„Tatsächlich?", hakte der Time Lord nach. „Aber gab es da nicht etwas, das du mir mitteilen wolltest?"

„Das große Geheimnis.", fügte das Gesicht hinzu.

„So lautet die Legende.", schloss der Doctor neugierig.

„Das hat noch Zeit.", quittierte das Gesicht von Boe, sah erst Rose und dann Cat/Cassandra kurz an.

„Oh nein, wie schade!", meinte der Doctor jammernd.

„Wir werden uns wieder begegnen, Doctor. Zum dritten und zum letzten Mal. Dann wirst du alles erfahren. Bis zu diesem Tag…", mit diesen telepathischen Worten löste sich das Gesicht von Boe in einem türkisen, funkelnden Schimmer auf.

„Wirklich mysteriös…, ein, ein Lehrbuchbeispiel für Mystizismus.", bemerkte der Doctor und richtete sich schließlich wieder auf, um sich Cassandra zu nähern. „Und nun zu dir."

Seine warnende Stimme ließ Cassandra ein wenig zurückweichen und Panik in ihr aufflammen. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber alle sind zufrieden…, alles ist bestens. Du hast sie wieder.", sie deutete kurz auf Rose, die stutzte. „Lass mich gehen…"

„Du hast lang genug gelebt.", sagte er. „Verlass Cats Körper und mach ein Ende, Cassandra."

Cassandra hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, als Tränen aus ihren Augenwinkeln quollen und sich ein Gefühl der Enge und der Angst in ihr ausbreiteten. Cat spürte, wie sie Mitgefühl für diese Frau empfand und das trotz ihrer barschen und nervigen Art.

„Ich will nicht sterben.", japste sie erstickt.

„Das will niemand.", erwiderte der Doctor.

„Hilf mir.", forderte Cassandra verzweifelt.  
„Das kann ich nicht.", sagte er ernst.

Plötzlich tapste Cassandras Diener zu ihnen und ein hoffnungsvolles „Meine Herrin!" verließ seinen Mund. Cat fühlte, wie Erleichterung Cassandra übermannte und sie wusste, dass ihr Chip am Herzen liegen musste, auch wenn sie sich vorhin noch anders über ihn mokiert hatte.

„Du lebst ja noch!", bemerkte sie erleichtert.

„Ich habe mich beschützt. Nur für euch, meine Herrin.", erklärte Chip schwärmend und Cassandra fiel etwas auf.

„Ein Körper…", wisperte sie. „Und nicht nur das, ein Freiwilliger!"

Der Doctor blickte sie an und Cat fluchte in ihren Gedanken. _Wag es nicht!_

„Wag es nicht.", sagte der Doctor und stimmte Cat damit zu. „Er hat sein eigenes Leben!"

„Halt die Klappe, willst du deinen Körper zurück oder nicht?!", schnaubte Cassandra währenddessen an Cat gerichtet laut und sowohl der Doctor als auch Rose stutzten kurz.

„Aber ich verehre meine Herrin.", protestierte Chip und sah vom Doctor zu Cassandra. „Sie wäre mir willkommen!"

„Kommt nicht in Frage, Cassandra…!", widersprach der Doctor, doch es war zu spät, als Cassandra mit einem Atemhauch Cats Körper verließ und sich die Machtlosigkeit Cats in Luft auflöste.

Der Doctor hob seine Arme in Frustration und raufte seine Haare, doch reagierte schnell, als Cat vor lauter Erschöpfung das Gleichgewicht verlor. Er fing sie auf und hielt sie fest in seinen Arm, um ihren Sturz abzufangen und Cat blinzelte matt.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte der Doctor sie sanft und Cat nickte überfordert.

Ihr Schädel brummte, aber sie fühlte sich schlagartig besser, da sie die Kontrolle über ihren Körper wiedererlangt hatte. Noch länger und sie wäre wahnsinnig geworden, ja, sie hätte sogar sterben können. Der Doctor half ihr vorsichtig wieder beim Gleichgewichtfinden und sie schaffte es, auf ihren wackligen Beinen stehenzubleiben.

„Ja.", hauchte Cat und errötete leicht, als sie sah, wie nahe sie dem Doctor war.

„Willkommen zurück.", lächelte der Doctor sanft.

Er ließ sie los und ihr Blick huschte automatisch zu Rose, die sie mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck bedachte. Cat zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, doch widmete sich schnell wieder der Situation.

„Oh, grundgütiger, ich bin eine Witzfigur.", sagte Cassandra mit Chips Stimme, seine Arme musternd in die Höhe haltend.

„Es tut mir leid, Cassandra, aber du kannst da nicht bleiben.", erzählte der Doctor und Cassandra stützte ihr Kinn, dem Doctor zuhörend, auf ihrer Hand ab. „Ich bringe dich in die Stadt, wo du in eine Zellkultur schlüpfen kannst und dann wirst du vor Gericht gestellt."

„Naja, das klingt recht dramatisch.", meinte Cassandra nachdenklich. „Wahrscheinlich mein bester Auftritt und sicher mein bester Hut.", witzelte sie grinsend Cat kurz ansehend und fasste sich an Chips graue Kappe. „Aber ich fürchte, die Zeit wird knapp.", Cat registrierte, wie Cassandras Augen sich mit Angst füllten. „Der arme, kleine Chip ist nur ein Halblebender. Er hat so viel durchgemacht.", Cassandra blinzelte kurz. „Sein Herz rast schrecklich…, er wird schwächer.", sie stutzte kurz. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er du-", sie verlor ihr Gleichgewicht und der Doctor und Cat stürzten auf Cassandra zu, um sie vor dem Fall auf den Boden zu bewahren.

Casandra fiel auf die Knie. Rose, der Doctor und Cat knieten sich neben sie und der Doctor untersuchte sie mit seinen Augen. „Was ist?", fragte er.

„Alles bestens…", keuchte Cassandra und hielt sich eine Hand an die Brust. „Ich sterbe…", sagte sie und Cat seufzte leise, als ihre Augenwinkel sich mit Tränen füllten. „Aber das ist gut so…"

„Ich bringe dich in die Stadt.", wiederholte der Doctor.

„Nein, bloß nicht.", bat Cassandra sanft. „Dieser Planet ist so neu. Da ist für mich und Chip kein Platz mehr.", sie schluckte einmal und Cat spürte, wie ihr die Tränen über die Wangen rannen. „Du hattest recht, Doctor, es ist Zeit zu sterben…und das ist gut."

Der Doctor, Rose und Cat halfen Cassandra auf. „Komm, ich kann noch etwas für dich tun.", bot der Doctor ihr an und sie geleiteten sie hinaus.

~.~

Der Doctor öffnete die Tardistür und Cat hörte die Geräusche einer Party, die in vollem Gange war. Der Time Lord führte die Zeitreisenden an, Cassandra war in einen dunklen Umhang gehüllt und Cat hatte sich ihre Kapuzenjacke übergeworfen. Cat sah, wie Cassandra staunend umherblickte, den vollen und reich geschmückten Raum komplett ins Visier nehmend. Sie standen in der Ecke des Raumes und auf der anderen Seite stand eine junge, hübsche, blonde Frau, die von lachenden und bewundernden Menschen umringt war.

Cassandra drehte sich zum Doctor herum. „Ich danke dir.", sagte sie ehrlich und Cat lächelte sanft.

„Nun geh und nur kein Blick zurück.", meinte der Doctor.

Rose beugte sich vor und flüsterte Cassandra lächelnd ins Ohr. „Viel Glück."

„Es war schön, dich kennenzulernen…", sagte dann auch Cat und Cassandra drehte zu ihr herum.

Cassandra lächelte sie an und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, zögerte dann aber für ein paar Sekunden. Schließlich näherte sie sich Cat und flüsterte ihr etwas zu: „Sag's ihm."

Cat blinzelte und errötete. Sie war froh, dass es so dunkel im Raum war, sodass man ihr nicht ansehen konnte, was die zwei Worte von Cassandra in ihr ausgelöst hatten. Cassandra entfernte sich von ihr und den Anderen und trat in den Raum hinein. Cats Lächeln fiel in sich zusammen, als sie die Szene verfolgte, die sich abspielte.

Cassandra konfrontierte ihr jüngeres Ich mit wahrhaftig ernstgemeinten Komplimenten. Ihr jüngeres Ich wollte ihr erst keinen Glauben schenken, doch als Cassandra ihre Worte wiederholte, war die jüngere Version von ihr gerührt. Doch plötzlich kollabierte Cassandra in Chips Körper und Cats Augen verließen erneut einige Tränen. Traurig sah sie zu, wie das jüngere Ich von Cassandra Chips Körper Trost spenden wollte, sie auffing und liebevolle Worte zu ihr sprach, doch diese konnte die ältere Form von ihr nicht mehr vernehmen. Sie war in den Armen ihrer Selbst verstorben und die verzweifelten Hilferufe von der jüngeren Cassandra wurden von den übrigen Partygästen nicht wahrgenommen, während sie sich so um Chip/Cassandra kümmerte.

In Stille betraten Rose, der Doctor und Cat wieder die Tardis. Cat musste an Cassandras letzte Worte denken, die an sie gerichtet waren. _Sag's ihm_. Ihre braunen Augen huschten zu Rose und sie schluckte diese Worte hinunter. Nein, sie konnte nicht. Er liebte Rose und Rose liebte ihn. Wer war Cat, sich in diese Beziehung einzumischen. Ihre Gefühle für den Doctor blieben unerwidert und damit hatte sie sich abzufinden.


	8. Kapitel 7 - Mit Zähnen und Klauen I

„…und ich mag meinen Daumen, ich brauch meinen Daumen! Ich häng sehr an meinem Daumen…", philosophierte der Doctor belustigt, als er mit Rose und Cat aus der Tardis trat.

Sie standen auf einem weiten Feld. Der Wind wehte ihnen sanft um die Haare und Cats Lächeln, das sich bei der amüsierten Unterhaltung zuvor eingefunden hatte, fror ein, als sie das Klicken des Ladens von den Gewehren vernahm, die auf sie gehalten wurden. Ein Dutzend britischer Soldaten stand in ihren roten Uniformen vor ihnen und zielte mit ihren Gewehren auf sie. Sie eskortierten offenbar eine schwarze Kutsche. Cat vermutete, dass es eine wichtige Person sein musste, als sie zeitgleich mit dem Doctor und Rose ergebend die Hände in die Luft hielt.

„1879. Ich hab mich vertan.", murmelte der Doctor.

„Erklärt Eure Anwesenheit und die Nacktheit dieses Mädchens.", befahl der Soldat, der auf dem Pferd saß und die Truppe anführte.

Der Soldat gestikulierte mit seiner Waffe kurz auf Rose, die in einem kurzen T-Shirt und kurzem Latzkleid gekleidet war. Cat hingegen hatte es heute zu einem knielangen, dunkelroten Kleid mit Bubikragen verschlagen. Es war langärmlig und an ihren Beinen trug sie, genau wie Rose, eine Strumpfhose. Offenbar war sie nicht so nackt wie Rose in den Augen des Soldaten.

„Sind wir in Schottland?", fragte derweil der Doctor amüsiert.

„Warum ist Euch das nicht bekannt?", erkundigte sich der Soldat argwöhnisch.

„Ich bin…hm…, durcheinander und verwirrt. Meine Heilerin und ich verfolgen seit Tagen dieses winzige, nackte Kind über Berge und durch Täler.", erwiderte der Doctor im schottischen Akzent und blickte zu Rose und Cat. „Ist es nicht so, du scheue Bestie?"

„Heilerin?", wiederholte Cat amüsiert, verkniff sich aber ihr schiefes Grinsen.

„Ja klar…, ich bin wie ne Rakete abgezischt!", fügte Rose hinzu.

„Sei lieber ruhig.", murmelte der Doctor warnend.

„Oh? Zu modern?", hinterfragte Rose verwirrt.

„Sei ruhig…, bitte.", sprach der Doctor ernst.

„Würdet Ihr Euch ausweisen, Sir?", forderte der Soldat.

„Ich bin Dr. James McCrimmon und komme…, ähm…, aus der Grafschaft Balamory.", erklärte der Doctor lächelnd und deutete auf die Innentasche seines Anzuges. „Ich habe Referenzen…, darf ich?"

Der Soldat auf dem Pferd schenkte ihm ein knappes Nicken und der Doctor beförderte sein Gedankenmanipulierendes Papier ans Tageslicht. Rose und Cat senkten ihre Hände ebenfalls und gespannt betrachtete sie, wie der Doctor dem Soldaten das Papier vorhielt.

„Sehen Sie? Ein Doktortitel von der Universität Edinburghs.", erzählte der Doctor. „Ich habe sogar bei Dr. Bell studiert."

„Sie sollen nähertreten.", befahl plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme, die aus der Kutsche stammte.

Neugierig hob Cat ihre Augenbrauen und blickte zur schwarzen Kutsche hinüber.

„Ich halte das nicht für weise, Ma'am.", entgegnete der Soldat.

„Sie sollen nähertreten.", verlangte die Frau wieder und Cat runzelte die Stirn.

Der Doctor blickte den Soldaten erwartungsvoll an und deutete mit einer Hand auf die Kutsche. Der Soldat seufzte ergeben. „Es wird gewünscht, dass Ihr Euch nähert. Mit der entsprechenden Ehrerbietung."

Der Doctor salutierte in einer lockeren Handgeste vor dem Soldaten und führte Rose und Cat voran zu der schwarzen Kutsche. Die Soldaten senkten ihre Waffen ein wenig und erleichtert begann Cat wieder zu lächeln, als ein, in schwarzem Frack gekleideter Bedienstete ihnen die Kutschentür öffnete. Sie näherten sich mit gespannten Gesichtern und erblickten eine ältere Dame in schwarzer Witwentracht und weißer Haube auf dem bereits ergrautem Haar. Ihre hellen, blauen Augen musterten die Zeitreisenden und Cats Herz machte einen aufgeregten Hüpfer. Sie kannte dieses Gesicht. Vor ihnen, in der Kutsche saß…

„Cat, Rose, darf ich vorstellen: Ihre Majestät Queen Victoria.", begann der Doctor mit bewundernder Stimme und die Königin reckte ihr Kinn leicht in die Höhe. „Kaiserin von Indien, Verteidigerin des Glaubens."

„Cat Evans, Ma'am.", stellte sich die braunhaarige Frau vor und knickste ungelenk.

„Rose Tyler, Ma'am.", sagte Rose ehrfürchtig. „Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, dass ich so nackt vor Ihnen stehe."

„Ich habe fünf Töchter. Das befremdet mich nicht.", entgegnete die Königin an Rose gerichtet und blickte zum Doctor. „Und nun zu Euch. Zeigt mir diese Referenzen, Doctor."

Der Doctor überreichte ihr sein Gedankenmanipulierendes Papier und Cat fiel gegenwärtig wieder ein, dass sie auf diesem Papier gar nichts sehen konnte. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und ihre Augen huschten zum Doctor, der ihren Blick auffing, als hätte er im gleichen Moment daran gedacht. Schnell sah Cat wieder weg und schallte sich innerlich für diese schüchterne Art. Die Queen währenddessen musterte die Referenzen des Doctors und lächelte schmal.

„Warum habt Ihr das nicht gleich gesagt?", erkundigte sich die Königin verwirrt. „Daraus geht eindeutig hervor, dass Ihr von Lord Provost zu meinem Beschützer berufen wurdet."

„Ach ja?", hakte der Doctor nach. „Das steht da? Gut! Gut!", er nickte verstehend. „Dann lasst mich wissen, wieso Ihre Majestät in der Kutsche unterwegs ist. Es geht doch ein Zug nach Aberdeen."

„Ein Baum liegt auf den Gleisen.", erzählte Victoria ernst.

„Ein Zufall?", hinterfragte der Doctor, doch Cat wusste, dass es eine rein rhetorische Frage sein musste.

„Ich stehe dem Vereinigten Königreich von Großbritannien und Irland vor. In meiner Umgebung sind Zufälle eher unwahrscheinlich.", erklärte sich die Königin und Cat verzog den Mund.

„Ein missglücktes Attentat?", fragte Cat aus neuem Mut geboren und Rose starrte skeptisch zur Königin.

„Mal ganz ehrlich. Gibt's Leute, die Sie töten wollen?", wollte Rose argwöhnisch wissen und Cat seufzte.

„Ich bin es gewohnt, in den Lauf einer Pistole zu starren.", erzählte die Queen.

„Zu Sir Robert MacLeishs Anwesen sind es noch zehn Meilen.", mischte sich der Soldat auf dem Pferd ein und die Zeitreisenden drehten sich zu ihm um. „Er wird uns Unterkunft gewähren. Ich habe ihm einen Boten geschickt. Morgen reisen wir weiter."

„Der Doctor, seine Heilerin und die scheue Bestie begleiten uns, Captain Reynolds.", beschloss die Königin und der Doctor begann zu lächeln.

„Ja, Ma'am. Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen. Es ist fast Abend.", meinte der Captain.

„Ja. In dieser Gegend soll es Wölfe geben.", sagte die Queen belustigt. „Geschichten! Dazu geeignet Kinder zu erschrecken. Aber gut für das Blut, denk ich. Abfahren!"

Der Bedienstete verschloss die Kutschentür wieder und der Doctor, Rose und Cat folgten der königlichen Eskorte zu Fuß.

„Ist es komisch. Als du Attentat gesagt hast, da musste ich an Kennedy denken und nicht an sie!", sprach Rose aus und Cat grinste schief.

„Cat ist schon auf der richtigen Spur.", sagte der Doctor anerkennend und Cat errötete leicht. „1879 überlebte sie…, hm…, sechs Attentatsversuche. Ich verrat euch noch was: Wir kennen jetzt Queen Victoria!"

Amüsiert lachten die drei Zeitreisenden. „Ich weiß!", meinte Rose. „Megastark!"

„Gigantisch!", stimmte der Doctor zu.

„Sitzt einfach da.", murmelte Cat.

„Wie ein Ölgemälde!", fügte der Time Lord hinzu.

„Vielleicht sagt sie sogar mal: _Wir sind nicht erfreut_.", hoffte die Blondine. „Wetten wir um nen Fünfer, dass ich sie dazu bringe?"

„Nein, ich wette nicht. Sonst wäre ich ein Zeitreisender, der seine Privilegien missbraucht."

Belustigt hob Cat eine Augenbraue. „Und wenn wir auf einen Zehner erhöhen?"

„Gebongt.", sagte der Doctor und Cat lachte herzhaft.

~.~

Als die Sonne unterging, erreichten sie das Anwesen von Robert MacLeish. Es war ein altes, aber imposantes, großes Gebäude, in dessen Innenhof sie nun standen. Ein junger Mann schritt aus dem Haus heraus, ihm folgten ein paar kahlköpfige Bedienstete. Cat glaubte, es handelte sich um Sir Robert. Der Bedienstete der Königin half ihr aus der schwarzen Kutsche heraus und Sir Robert trat auf Queen Victoria zu, ehe er sich höflich vor seiner Majestät verbeugte.

„Eure Majestät.", sagte er.

„Sir Robert.", erwiderte sie begrüßend. „Bitte seht uns diesen Überfall nach. Und, wie geht es Lady Isobel?"

„Sie ist…", er zögerte kurz und Cat zog ihre Augenbrauen kritisch zusammen. „nicht anwesend. Es tut mir leid. Sie ist nach Edinburgh gereist. Und sie hat auch unseren Koch bei sich. Alle Speisekammern sind leer. Ich verdenke es Ihrer Majestät nicht, wenn sie weiterfährt."

In Cats Ohren hörte es sich ganz so an, als wollte er vermeiden, dass die Königin bei ihm nächtigte. Sah es der Adel nicht als ungehörige Ehre an, dass die Königin bei ihm übernachtete? Warum also wollte er sie wieder fortschicken? Cat suchte den Blick des Doctors, der aber die Situation mit nachdenklichem Gesicht analysierte und die brünette Frau wusste, sie war nicht die einzige, die diesen Braten gerochen hatte.

„Wir bleiben hier.", beschloss die Königin eisern. „Ich wurde genug in der Kutsche durchgerüttelt.", ihre Augen musterten das Anwesen der MacLeishs. „Euer Haus ist bezaubernd.", sagte sie und sah Sir Robert wieder an. „Wenn auch rustikal. Es ist mein erster Besuch in Euren Gemäuern. Mein verstorbener Gatte sprach oft von dem Torchwood Anwesen.", sie zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte erfreut. „Nun, lasst uns hineingehen. Und bitte entschuldigt das nackte Mädchen."

Sir Robert und Queen Victoria blickten zu Rose hinüber.

„Entschuldigung.", hauchte Rose überfordert.

„Sie ist ein verwildertes Kind. Ich hab sie für Sixpence in London gekauft. Ich hatte die Wahl: der Elefantenmensch oder sie.", erklärte der Doctor amüsiert.

„Er hält das für witzig, aber ich bin nicht so erfreut.", meinte Rose. „Was denken Sie, Ma'am?"

„Das spielt wohl keine Rolle.", entgegnete Queen Victoria und wandte sich Sir Robert wieder zu. „Jetzt gewährt uns Einlass."

Sir Robert seufzte und die Königin lief mit ihrem Gefolge in das Anwesen.

„Ich hätt's fast geschafft.", murmelte Rose währenddessen an Cat und den Doctor gewandt.

„Hätte auch nicht auffälliger sein können.", kommentierte Cat feixend.

„Mackeson und Ramsay! Ihr beide tragt das Gepäck.", befahl Captain Reynolds und die Soldaten sagten beide: „Ja, Sir!"

Neugierig sah Cat zu, wie die Soldaten das Gepäck in das Anwesen trugen und sie stutzte, als ein Soldat eine hölzerne Schatulle aus der Kutsche beförderte.

„Was ist denn in der Schatulle?", erkundigte sich der Doctor.

„Eigentum der Krone.", erwiderte Captain Reynolds. „Damit verbietet sich jede weitere Frage. Sichert die Rückseite des Gebäudes!" Der Doctor zog ein Gesicht und Cat grinste noch breiter. „Jeder bezieht die zugewiesene Position."

„Ihr habt den Befehl gehört: Abmarsch.", wies ein anderer Soldat an und der Doctor führte sie mit einem leisen „Kommt.", in das Anwesen.

~.~

Sir Robert führte die Königin, einige Bedienstete MacLeishs, den Doctor, Rose und Cat in einen großen Raum im obersten Stockwerk des Gebäudes. Cat staunte nicht schlecht, als sie ein riesiges Teleskop in der Mitte des Raumes erblickte. Es wirkte für seine Zeit sehr fortschrittlich und reich an allerlei Funktionen. Die Decke des Raumes war eine gläserne, von metallenen Pfosten gerahmte Kuppel, die den blauen, dämmernden Himmel offenbarte.

„Hier, nehme ich an, fanden die berühmten Experimente statt.", kommentierte die Königin interessiert.

„Gerätschaften meines Vaters. Eigenhändig gebaut, in seinen letzten Jahren.", erklärte Sir Robert. „Er war im Alter geradezu besessen davon und gab all sein Geld dafür aus, statt für das Haus oder sich selbst."

Auf des Doctors Gesicht breitete sich ein faszinierendes Schmunzeln aus. „Diesen Mann hätte ich wirklich gern getroffen.", gestand der Time Lord und Cat stimmte ihm in ihren Gedanken zu.

Wer solche Erfindungen bereits im starren, neunzehnten Jahrhundert fertigstellte, war gewiss ein interessanter Mensch und Cat wäre sehr begeistert gewesen.

„Ein schönes Instrument.", sagte der Doctor grinsend und deutete mit der ausgestreckten Hand auf das Teleskop. „Darf ich?"

„Wenn Ihr wollt.", sagte Sir Robert und der Doctor trat mit Cat und Rose begeistert an das Instrument heran.

„Was hat er als Vorlage benutzt?", erkundigte sich der Doctor neugierig.

„Das ist mir nicht bekannt." meinte Sir Robert ehrlich, während der Doctor das Teleskop untersuchte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, die meisten von uns hielten ihn für ein wenig exzentrisch.", fügte der Mann hinzu und der Doctor lachte leicht, derweil Cat mit funkelnden Augen mit einer Hand über das Teleskop strich und der Doctor sich vor das Objektiv stellte. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht und seinen Geschichten zugehört."

Der Doctor beugte sich hinunter und schaute in das Teleskop. Sein Gesicht verzog er zu einer skeptischen Grimasse und Cat hob verwirrt ihre Augenbrauen.

„Das ist Bockmist!", rief er plötzlich aus und Cat blinzelte. „Das hat ja viel zu viele Prismen!" Rose drehte sich zu ihm herum und ging auf ihn zu. „Die Vergrößerung ist überzogen. Das ist ein dummes Spielzeug!"

„Doctor!", zischte Cat warnend und er stoppte in seiner Ausführung, die brünette Frau ansehend.

„Bin ich wieder unhöflich?", hakte der Doctor nach und richtete sich auf.

„Ja.", antworteten Cat und Rose gleichzeitig und der Doctor drehte sich hastig zu den anderen, anwesenden Personen im Raum um.

„Aber es ist wunderschön.", sagte er schnell und Rose tätschelte grinsend seinen Oberarm, während Cat ebenfalls einen Blick in das Teleskop warf. „Wirklich, ähm…, wunderschön!"

Obwohl er unhöflich war, hatte der Doctor recht. Cat blinzelte, die vielen Prismen störten sie beim Schauen durch das Teleskop und sie wandte sich wieder ab.

„Und seinem Einfallsreichtum sollte man Beifall zollen.", mischte sich die Königin anerkennend ein und trat einige Schritte hervor.

„Mhm, ich dachte, Sie würden es missbilligen, Majestät. Die Sterne anglotzen.", meinte Rose plötzlich. „Tun das nicht verschrobene Typen? Könnte es sein, dass Sie deshalb nicht erfreut sind, oder so was? Nein?"

Cat verkniff sich, sich ihre flache Hand auf die Stirn zu schlagen. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und blickte Rose an. Der Doctor derweil rieb sich seinen Haarschopf und schaute zur Seite, doch als Cat kurz zu ihm sah, bemerkte sie, wie er sich ein Grinsen verkniff. Die Königin wiederum, und Cats Augen hefteten sich wieder auf die betagte Frau, blieb unbeeindruckt.

„Das Instrument zeigt uns die unendliche Schaffenskraft Gottes. Das ist was Schönes.", erklärte die Queen schmal lächelnd und drehte sich zu Sir Robert um. „Sir Roberts Vater war uns allen ein Vorbild.", sie wandte sich wieder Rose zu. „Ein Universalgenie, durchdrungen von der Astronomie und den Wissenschaften. Aber ebenso versiert in Folklore und Märchen."

„Sterne und Magie.", sagte der Doctor schmunzelnd. „Ich find ihn immer besser."

Er wanderte im Raum umher, während die Queen weitersprach: „Oh, mein verstorbener Mann genoss seine Gesellschaft.", erzählte Victoria, ein trauriges und zugleich schwärmendes Funkeln erreichte ihre hellen, blauen Augen, und sie näherte sich Rose. „Prinz Albert stand ebenfalls mit dem ländlichen Aberglaube auf vertrautem Fuße. Er stammte aus dem Hause Sachsen-Coburg."

„Er kam aus Bayern.", erklärte der Doctor.

„Ah ja.", erwiderte Rose.

Die Königin widmete sich wieder Sir Robert. „Als Albert von Eurem hiesigen Wolf erfuhr, da war er entzückt und fasziniert."

„Ist der Wolf was Besonderes?", erkundigte sich der Doctor interessiert.

„Nur eine Geschichte.", meinte Sir Robert amüsiert und gleichzeitig angespannt.

„Lasst sie hören!", forderte der Doctor gespannt.

Sir Robert zögerte und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde suchte er den Blick von seinen männlichen, glatzköpfigen Bediensteten. Verwirrt zog Cat ihre dunklen Augenbrauen zusammen und stutzte.

„Es heißt, dass…", fing Sir Robert schließlich an, doch wurde rasch von dem Ältesten seiner Diener unterbrochen.

„Entschuldigt bitte, Sir.", mischte sich dieser ein. „Die königliche Gesellschaft will sicher auf ihre Zimmer. Es ist fast dunkel."  
Sir Robert entglitten die Gesichtszüge und er schaute noch einmal hinüber zu seinen Dienern, bevor er eine Fassade des Lächelns aufsetzte. Cat blickte zwischen beiden Parteien kurz hin und her und sie wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Natürlich. Ja, natürlich.", sagte Sir Robert verstehend und gestikulierte mit seinen Händen leicht. Er schien die Gesellschaft aus dem Raum hinausführen zu wollen, als die Königin unterbrach.

„Bis zum Abendessen.", orderte sie und sah Rose an. „Und könnte man etwas Kleidung für Miss Tyler finden? Ich bin ihrer Nacktheit überdrüssig."

„Sie sind nicht erfreut, richtig?", erkundigte sich die Blondine feixend und Cat schnaubte leise.

So würde sie die Königin niemals dazubekommen, ‚ _Wir sind nicht erfreut_ ' zu sagen.

„Sir Robert, Eure Frau hat bestimmt Kleidungsstücke dagelassen. Wir speisen um sieben Uhr. Dann will ich mehr über diesen Wolf hören. Schließlich ist heute eine Vollmondnacht.", beschloss die Königin vergnügt.

„In der Tat, Ma'am.", entgegnete Sir Robert und verbeugte sich vor der Königin.

Sie verließ den Raum und Rose, Cat und der Doctor folgten ihr.

~.~

„Eure Begleiterin bittet um Entschuldigung. Das Umziehen erfordert mehr Zeit.", erklärte der älteste Butler, als er in das Speisezimmer zurückkehrte und Cat hob ihre Augenbrauen.

Sie saß neben dem Doctor mit der Königin, Sir Robert und Captain Reynolds am Esstisch. Mittlerweile war es dunkel draußen gewesen und da Cat in den Augen der Königin nicht nackt war, hatte sie sich die gesamte Zeit an den Doctor gehalten, der die Diener Sir Roberts mit neugierigen Augen überprüft hatte. Sie wusste zwar nicht, was der Doctor über diese Diener dachte, aber, dass sie ihm nicht koscher waren, war offensichtlich. Und das beruhigte Cat in ihrer Vermutung, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte.

„Ist in Ordnung. Wir heben ihr den Schinken auf.", meinte der Doctor heiter.

„Das verwilderte Kind verschlingt ihn vermutlich roh.", kommentierte Königin Victoria und Cat hätte gegrinst, wäre ihr die allgemeine Situation nicht so unheimlich unangenehm. Captain Reynolds lachte laut auf.

„Wie witzig, Ma'am. Ihr habt Humor.", lobte der Captain.

„Ich kenne witzigere Bemerkungen.", sagte die Königin mit scharfer Stimme. „Ich weiß, Ihr sitzt nur selten an königlichen Tafeln, aber bitte werdet nicht zu euphorisch. Ich sollte mit meinem Witz zurückhaltender sein, sonst tragt Ihr noch Verletzungen davon."

„Ja, Ma'am. Verzeihung, Ma'am.", erwiderte Captain Reynolds und obwohl er seine Beschämung zu vertuschen versuchte, durchblickte Cat seine Fassade und die Tonart.

„Ich bin der Meinung, jetzt ist Sir Robert dran! Es wird Zeit für Eure Gruselgeschichte.", bemerkte der Doctor und Cat horchte auf.

„So ist es.", stimmte Victoria zu. „Seit dem Tod meines Mannes finde ich zunehmend Gefallen an übernatürlichen Geschichten."

„Ihr vermisst ihn wohl?", hakte der Doctor nach und Cat hätte sich gefragt, warum dem Doctor das nicht an ihrer Witwentracht aufgefallen war, wäre die Art und Weise, wie er es fragte, keine Feststellung gewesen.

„Immer mehr.", gab die ältere Dame zu und Cat blickte sie traurig an. „Er war mein Leben.", Victorias Augen glänzten leicht, doch wie es sich für eine britische Dame geziemte, setzte sie wieder ein Lächeln auf und fuhr fort: „Wir sind alle sehr empfänglich für Geistergeschichten. Nicht der Schauder lockt uns, das ist was für Kinder, aber die Hoffnung mit dem Jenseits in Kontakt zu kommen. Wir alle wünschen uns irgendeine Nachricht von diesem Ort. Es ist Gottes größtes Mysterium, dass wir keinen solchen Trost erfahren dürfen.", sie blinzelte kurz und senkte ihren Blick. „Die Toten verharren in Stille…, und wir müssen warten.", schloss sie und besann sich schließlich wieder mit frohen Worten: „Fangt an! Weiht uns endlich ein, Sir Robert. In der Luft liegt ein kalter Hauch, der Wind heult ums Haus, erzählt von uns Monstern!"

Cat schloss für einen kurzen Moment ihre Augen und schüttelte vergeblich die Trauer und das Mitleid ab, das sie in diesem Moment für die Königin empfand. Aus ihrem Gedächtnis heraus wusste die junge Frau, dass schon etliche Jahre seit Prinz Alberts Tod vergangen waren, aber die Königin diesen nie wirklich überstanden hatte. Doch der Erzählung der britischen Monarchin aus erster Hand zu lauschen, übermannte Cat. Es musste schrecklich sein, seinen Seelenverwandten zu verlieren. Cat konnte es sich nicht einmal im Ansatz vorstellen, wie sehr die Königin leiden und wie sehr sie ihre Gefühle zurückstecken musste.

„Die Geschichte ist bereits dreihundert Jahre alt.", begann Sir Robert angespannt. „Immer bei Vollmond hallt das Heulen durch unser Tal und am Morgen findet man dann Vieh mit offenen Leibern, zerfleischt."

Captain Reynolds schnaubte unbeeindruckt und stützte seine Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab. „Geschichten wie diese verschleiern doch nur die Taten von irgendwelchen Dieben.", er faltete seine Hände ineinander. „Stiehl ein Schaf und beschuldige den Wolf, ganz einfach!"

„Aber manchmal wird ein Kind vermisst.", warf Sir Robert dunkel ein. „Einmal in jeder Generation verschwindet ein Junge aus seiner Heimstätte.", er blickte zu Cat und dem Doctor.

„Könnt Ihr uns sagen, wie er aussieht?", erkundigte sich der Doctor.

„Oh, ja, Doctor. Dank Zeichnungen und Holzschnitzereien.", erklärte MacLeish. „Er ist nicht einfach nur ein Wolf. Er ist mehr als das. Er ist…", der Doctor und Cat schauten Sir Robert erwartungsvoll an. „ein Mann, der sich bei Vollmond in ein Tier verwandelt."

Interessiert lehnten sich der Doctor und Cat gleichzeitig in ihren Stühlen hervor und stützten ihre Arme auf der Tischplatte ab. Cat errötete leicht, als sie bemerkte, wie synchron ihre Bewegungen waren und sie konnte sich ihre neugierige Feststellung nicht verkneifen: „Ein Werwolf? Verzeiht, aber das hört sich nicht so an, als wäre es in Euren Augen nur eine Geschichte."

Der Doctor guckte Cat kurz an und er hob in einer beeindruckenden Geste seine Augenbrauen, bevor er wieder zu Sir Robert schaute.

„Mein Vater hielt es nicht für einen Aberglauben. Für ihn war es eine Tatsache.", erzählte Sir Robert, blinzelte kurz nervös zu seinem Oberdiener und fuhr fort: „Er behauptete, mit dem Untier Zwiegespräche über seine Bestimmung geführt zu haben.", er schnaubte leise und kurz. „Hätte ich nur zugehört."

Cat hörte den Scham aus seiner Stimme heraus. Sie fragte sich, ob es Scham, ob der Zeit, die Sir Robert nicht mehr mit seinem Vater verbringen konnte oder, ob es etwas anderes war, wofür er sich schämte. Sein Blick verrutschte wieder zu dem Oberdiener, der derweil zum Fenster hinüberging und hinaussah.

„Er wurde von vielen Seiten angefeindet.", führte Sir Robert MacLeish weiter aus und er wurde immer nervöser. „Vor allem von einem Kloster im Tal von St. Catherine.", der Diener begann leise zu flüstern und Cat brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um es zu bemerken. „Die Bruderschaft behinderte seine Nachforschungen, wo sie nur konnte."

„Vielleicht betrachteten sie sie als gottlos.", fügte Königin Victoria ein.

„Das habe ich auch gedacht, aber inzwischen frage ich mich, ob sie nicht einen anderen Grund hatten, das Geheimnis zu wahren.", meinte Sir Robert verschwörerisch und bedeutete dem Doctor seinen Blick zu dem Diener am Fenster zu folgen.

Cat erstarrte, als sie dessen Worte nun deutlich hören konnte. „Lupus deus est."

Angst durchflutete den Körper der jungen Frau, als sie die Puzzleteile in ihrem Kopf zusammensetzte. Sir Roberts Verhalten war schon von Anfang an sehr merkwürdig gewesen. Er wollte die Queen nicht bei sich nächtigen lassen. Die seltsamen, glatzköpfigen Diener und die Abwesenheit sämtlicher anderer Beteiligten des Anwesens. Cat spürte ihr Herz kräftig gegen ihre Brust schlagen und wie selbstverständlich suchte ihre schmale Hand die des Doctors, der neben ihr saß.

„Was, wenn sie sich von Gott abgewandt hatten, um den Wolf anzubeten?", schloss Sir Robert und der Doctor drückte Cats Hand.

 _Er versteht es_ , huschte es ihr durch den Kopf und sie atmete zitternd. „Und was ist, wenn einer der Bruderschaft unter uns ist?"


	9. Kapitel 8 - Mit Zähnen und Klauen II

Der Doctor zog Cat mit auf die Füße, als er aufstand. Sir Robert erhob sich mit ihnen und Captain Reynolds sprang auf, seine Waffe warnend in der Hand haltend.

„Wer ist dieser Kerl, Sir?", fragte Captain Reynolds.

„Ich bitte um Aufklärung. Was hat das zu bedeuten?!", hinterfragte Königin Victoria hastig.

„Verzeiht, Majestät. Sie haben meine Frau.", erklärte Sir Robert.

„Rose! Wo ist Rose? Wo ist sie?!", brüllte der Doctor wütend an den Diener gerichtet.

„Lupus deus est.", wiederholte dieser nur monoton und der Doctor drehte sich wieder zu MacLeish um.

„Sir Robert, kommen Sie!", mit diesen Worten stürmte der Doctor mit Cat an seiner Hand und Sir Robert aus dem Raum.

Sie stürzten durch die dunklen Gänge des Torchwood Anwesens und Cats Herz pumpte kräftig. Sie hatte Angst um ihre beste Freundin. Angst, dass sie in Gefahr schwebte, sie vielleicht sogar tot war. Sir Robert führte sie in den Keller des Hauses und der Doctor ließ die Hand seiner jungen Begleiterin erst los, um die Holztür mit einem kräftigen Tritt zu öffnen, die ihnen den Weg versperrte.

Cat schnappte japsend nach Luft und Roses schneidende Stimme beförderte sie schneller zurück in die Gegenwart, als sie gucken konnte. Sie lenkte ihre Augen von dem grässlichen Biest im eisernen Käfig zu ihrer blonden, besten Freundin.

„Wo wart ihr, zum Teufel?!", rief Rose angespannt.

Um sie herum standen ein Dutzend Menschen, die, wie Cat vermutete, eigentlich zum Haus gehörten. Sie zogen an Eisenketten, die an der Wand befestigt waren und hin und wieder vernahm Cat das Wimmern einiger Dienstmädchen. Das Knurren der Bestie richtete Cats Aufmerksamkeit wieder darauf und sie hörte verschwommen im Hintergrund eine Frau murmeln: „Gott steh uns bei."

Der Wolf war gigantisch. Viel größer als ein gewöhnlicher Wolf und mindestens sechsmal so gefährlich. Ängstlich suchte Cat instinktiv wieder nach der Hand des Doctors, der sie ergriff und ihren Körper sanft hinter sich schob, während er, Cat und Sir Robert das Wesen im Käfig betrachteten.

„Oh, das ist ja wundervoll.", murmelte der Doctor und Cat starrte ihn entsetzt an.

„Das soll wundervoll sein?", schnappte Cat entrüstet und sie nahm wahr, wie die gefesselten Leute die Flucht ergriffen.

Mit einem einzigen Hieb zerstörte der Wolf seinen eisernen Käfig und Cat versuchte den Doctor mit sich zu reißen. Sie ließen einander aber los und sie half den Leuten dabei, zu fliehen, während der Doctor sich zwar einmal kurz zu den anderen Personen umgedreht hatte, sich dann aber wieder dem Wolf widmete. Cat stürmte erst durch die Tür, doch als sie den Doctor nicht erblickte, registrierte sie sein fasziniertes Starren gegenüber des Wolfes und ihre Stimme überschlug sich, als sie seinen Namen aufgebracht rief.

Der Doctor sprintete zu ihr, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und verschloss sie mit seinem Schallschraubenzieher. Er griff Cats Hand und gemeinsam rannten sie zu den Anderen in den Waffenraum. Ein Mann, Cat glaubte, es war der Steward des Hauses, hatte die Initiative ergriffen und verteilte an die übrigen Männer Waffen, während Sir Robert eine braunhaarige Frau in seinen Armen hielt und Cat schloss, dass es sich um die _verreiste_ Lady Isobel handeln musste. Der Doctor und Cat ließen einander los, als sie Rose erreichten und der Time Lord beschallte ihre Fesseln, die sofort aufklickten. Lady Isobel währenddessen schnappte sich die Dienstmädchen und verschwand.

„Endlich.", sagte Rose erleichtert und rieb sich die freien Handgelenke.

„Es passt sich den Lichtverhältnissen an, je nach Wellenlänge. Hat es gesagt, was es will?", erkundigte sich der Doctor.

„Ja.", erwiderte Rose ängstlich. „Die Queen, die Krone, den Thron. Es will Macht.", erklärte Rose.

„Natürlich.", schnaubte Cat und zuckte zusammen, als die Tür erschütterte, die der Doctor eben noch zugeschlossen hatte, und sie das Knurren des Wolfes hören konnten.

Der Doctor verließ den Waffenraum, um in den leeren Flur zu schauen. Für ein paar Sekunden hielt Cat ihren Atem an, als sie ihm ängstlich hinterherblickte und sie hoffte, ihm würde kein Haar gekrümmt werden. Plötzlich hastete er zurück in den Waffenraum, griff jeweils eine Hand von Rose und Cat und zog sie mit sich hinter die Linie der bewaffneten Männer.

„Feuer!", orderte der Steward genau, als der Wolf um die Ecke blickte. Der Wolf, der seinen zwei kräftigen Hinterläufen lief, zog sich zurück, doch die Schützen trafen ihn ein weiteres Mal mit ihren Kugeln, als der Steward seinen Feuerbefehl wiederholte.

„Wir ziehen uns nach oben zurück. Kommt mit.", beschloss der Doctor nach einiger Funkstille, der Qualm des Feuerpulvers lag dicht in der Luft und Cat wurde diese Stille unheimlich.

„Das ist nicht nötig.", widersprach der Steward. „Der Kampf ist vorbei. Keine Kreatur auf Gottes Erden überlebt so einen Angriff."

Der Steward wandte sich ab und der Doctor ließ Cat und Rose los, um einen Schritt nach vorne zu stürmen. Sein Gesicht war angespannt, wütend und Cat sah den Angstschweiß auf seiner Stirn. Bebend biss sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe und schmeckte sogar ein wenig Blut. Hoffentlich lockte dieses den Wolf nicht noch mehr an.

„Ihr kommt mit nach oben, sag ich!", fuhr der Doctor ihn wutentbrannt an.

„Und ich sage euch, Sir,", begann der Steward, als er sich wieder zum Doctor drehte. „ich ziehe diesem Monster das Fell ab und dann gönn ich mir meinen wohlverdienten Schlaf!"

Der Mann lief entschlossen zur Tür, durch die sie in den Waffenraum gelangt waren. Mit einem siegessicheren Schmunzeln auf den Lippen kehrte er zurück in den Raum. „Es muss sich verkrochen haben."

Noch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, schnappte eine hiesige Klaue von der Decke aus nach dem Steward und riss ihn nach oben. Cat schrie auf, siedend heiße Tränen schlüpften aus ihren Augenwinkeln, während sie den erschreckenden Schreien des Mannes lauschen mussten, als er von der Bestie zerfetzt wurde.

„Schnell raus hier! Los!", sagte der Doctor laut und schob mit eiligen Bewegungen Cat und Rose aus dem Waffenraum.

Sir Robert folgte ihnen und der Rest der Männer blieb in Schockstarre verharren. Cat weinte fürchterlich, während sie mit dem Doctor, Rose und Sir Robert um ihr Leben rannte und die Männer in markerschütternden Schreien ihr Leben ließen. Sie erreichten das Erdgeschoss wieder und der Doctor beschallte die Tür, damit sie sich verschloss. Sir Robert eilte zur Treppe, während der Doctor aus kurz aus dem Treppenhaus ging.

„Eure Majestät, Eure Majestät!", rief er.

„Sir Robert?", fragte die Königin und Cat war erleichtert, dass die Bestie sie noch nicht erfasst hatte. Die Königin lief die Treppe hinunter und redete weiter: „Was geht vor? Ich hörte schreckliche Geräusche!"

„Eure Majestät, wir müssen hier weg. Sagt mir, was ist mit Pater Angelo? Ist er noch hier?", fragte Sir Robert sie ernst.

Victoria atmete durch und blickte ihm nicht in die Augen. „Der Captain hat uns von ihm befreit."

Sie log. Irgendetwas sagte Cat, dass die Königin sich selbst um den Pater gekümmert hatte, aber sie schob diesen Gedanken schnell wieder beiseite, während sie sich ihre Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte. Der Doctor tauchte wieder auf.

„Die Vordertür können wir vergessen, die ist verrammelt.", erklärte ihnen der Doctor. „Majestät, Ihr werdet durch ein Fenster klettern müssen."

Er streckte seinen Arm aus und Queen Victoria lief ihnen voran in den anderen Raum.

„Dürfte ich um den Vortritt bitten? Dann könnte ich Euer Majestät besser beim Ausstieg behilflich sein.", bot Sir Robert an, als sie das Fenster des Speisezimmers erreichten.

„Eine noble Geste, mein Sir Walter Raleigh.", meinte die Königin anerkennend.

„Klettert Ihr jetzt endlich rauf?", platzte es ungeduldig aus dem Time Lord.

Sir Robert kletterte auf das Fensterbrett und öffnete das Fenster. Es fielen Schüsse und alle duckten sich, bevor der Doctor und Cat vorsichtig zum Fenster krabbelten und neugierige Blicke hinauswarfen. Weiter fern standen drei bewaffnete, in orange gekleidete Mönche. Sie luden gerade nach und Cat atmete angestrengt durch.

„Sieht so aus, als sollten wir drinnen bleiben.", kommentierte der Doctor.

„Wissen diese Männer, wer ich bin?", erkundigte sich die Königin empört.

„Leider ja.", bestätigte Cat.

„Sie haben's auf Sie abgesehen…", fügte Rose hinzu und Cat blickte zu ihr und der Königin, nachdem sie vom Fenster zurückwich. „Der Wolf will Sie unbedingt beißen…, weil er wie Sie werden will."

„Schluss mit diesem Gerede!", forderte die Königin ungläubig. „Seit wann gibt es in dieser Gegend Wölfe?"

Das Heulen des Werwolfes unterbrach sie und die Königin und Cat schnappten erschrocken nach Luft. Sie rannten aus dem Speisezimmer wieder hinaus und sahen, wie die Tür, die der Doctor zugesperrt hatte, vom Wolf Stück für Stück eingerissen wurde.

„Und was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Rose mit leichter Panik in der Stimme.

„Wir laufen.", sagte der Doctor.

„Ist das alles?", hinterfragte Rose und der Doctor sah sie an.

„Hast du Silberkugeln?", feuerte er zurück und sie rollte mit den Augen.

Als ob Silberkugeln eine gewaltige Bestie wie diesen Wolf aufhalten könnten.

„Ist das jetzt notwendig?", mischte Cat sich hastig ein.

„Na dann sollten wir laufen.", meinte der Doctor und wandte sich der Königin zu. „Majestät, als Doctor empfehle ich Euch einen kräftigen Sprint.", er gestikulierte das Joggen vor der perplexen Königin. „Sehr gesund!", sagte er und hielt ihr eine Hand hin. „Händchen?"

Sie ergriff seine Hand und sie alle stürmten aus dem Flur heraus. Sie rannten die Treppen empor und sprinteten einen Gang entlang, während der Wolf ihnen dicht auf den Fersen war. Cat lief direkt hinter der Königin und sie konnte hören, wie der Atem der Königin immer rasselnder wurde. Sie würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Plötzlich drückte der Doctor Cat hinunter und Cat japste vor Panik auf, als eine Klaue sie knapp verfehlte und sie beinahe den Captain umrannte, der plötzlich um die Ecke getreten war und mit seiner Pistole einen Schuss auf den riesigen Wolf feuerte. Der Wolf jaulte leicht und grummelte und der Doctor schob Cat um die Ecke, die sich neben der Königin gegen die Wand lehnte und hektisch ein- und ausatmete. Sie schenkte dem Doctor ein dankbares Lächeln, der es nur schwach erwiderte. Für mehr war einfach keine Zeit und Cat fasste sich mit einer Hand ans Herz, während sie diese kurze Pause benutzte, um durchzuatmen. Der Captain derweil lud seine Pistole nach.

„Seid unbesorgt, ich halte die Stellung. Lauft weiter, um Gottes willen!", sprach Captain Reynolds. „Majestät, ich habe nach Eurer Schatulle gesehen. Sie war nicht mehr an Ihrem Platz!"

„Ich habe sie.", hauchte Victoria. „Hier bei mir."

„Dann entfernt Euch jetzt, Ma'am.", meinte der Captain und er blickte zum Doctor. „Doctor, ich übergebe Euch die Verantwortung.", er sah zu MacLeish. „Und Ihr, Sir Robert, habt die Krone verraten.", er ließ seine Pistole zuschnappen und der Doctor huschte nach vorne, um ihn aufzuhalten.

„Damit könnt Ihr es nicht aufhalten!", warnte er.

„Aber ich kann Euch Zeit verschaffen! Flieht!", protestierte Reynolds und drehte sich mit erhobener Waffe um die Ecke.

Sie wandten sich um und flohen vor dem Wolf. Cats Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, den tapferen Captain alleine zu lassen, aber sie vermied es, noch mehr in Panik zu verfallen. Sie erreichten ein Studierzimmer, doch als der erste Schuss aus Reynolds Pistole fiel, wandte sich Cat wieder zurück zur Tür und blickte schockstarr in den Gang. Rose versuchte sie, an der Hand wieder nach drinnen zu ziehen, aber Cat verblieb in ihre Starre, während sie die Schreie des Captains und das Knurren und Lechzen des Wolfes hörte. Sie hörte, wie der Captain gerissen wurde und ihre Augen brannten, als sie zusah.

„Cat!", rief der Doctor mit einem Mal nah bei ihr und ihr mittlerweile tränenverschleiernder Blick löste sich von dem Gemetzel an der Ecke des Ganges zu den besorgten, braunen Augen des Doctors.

Er ergriff ihre Hand und er zog sie behutsam, aber hastig in das Studierzimmer hinein. Rasch verschloss er die Tür hinter ihnen.

„Verbarrikadiert die Tür!", wies Sir Robert an und Cat löste sich endlich aus ihrer Starre, wischte sich in einer fahrigen Bewegung abermals die Tränen weg und half ihnen, die Tür zu versperren, um ihnen Zeit zu verschaffen.

Einige Sekunden vergingen und plötzlich wurde es still. Cat stutzte und sie beruhigte sich leicht, hörte ihr Herz aber noch ganz deutlich in ihrer Brust wie verrückt auf und ab springen.

„Moment!", sagte der Doctor. „Sh. Seid mal ganz ruhig…"

Der Wolf jaulte und Cat zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. „Er hat aufgehört.", murmelte sie.

Der Doctor nickte und hielt ein Ohr an die hölzerne Tür. Sie konnte leise das Knurren des Wolfes hören, aber er unternahm seltsamerweise keine Versuche, durch diese Tür zu kommen. Woher kam plötzlich dieses Innehalten?

Der Time Lord wandte sich von der Tür ab und sah sie alle an. „Er ist weg.", sagte er.

„Nein.", meinte Rose nachdenklich.

Der Wolf wanderte umher. Sie konnten seine schweren Schritte um den Raum herumlaufen hören und Cat fiel es siedend heiß ein. „Ist das die einzige Tür?", erkundigte sie sich bei Sir Robert mit bebender Stimme.

„Ja.", erwiderte Sir Robert ernst und es verstrichen nur zwei Sekunden, bis er sich korrigierte: „Nein!"

Hektisch sprinteten er und der Doctor zu der anderen Tür des Studierzimmers und verbarrikadierten auch diese. Erleichtert seufzte Cat. Warum auch immer der Wolf nicht in diesen Raum eindringen wollte, sie waren für den Moment in Sicherheit.

„Sht!", machte Rose abwartend und sie alle horchten, wie der Wolf noch schnüffelte, sich dann aber zurückzog. „Wieso greift er nicht an? Ich kapiere es nicht."

„Irgendwas ist in diesem Zimmer.", erklärte der Doctor ratlos umherlaufend, während Sir Robert sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl an der Tür sinken ließ und eine Hand an die Stirn hielt. „Was ist es? Wieso kann er nicht rein?"

„Dieses Wesen ist ein…", begann Rose ängstlich.

„Was?", hakte der Doctor nach und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Ein Werwolf.", schloss sie und grinste plötzlich.

„Ja genau!", entgegnete der Doctor begeistert und Cat starrte beide Zeitreisende entsetzt an.

Sie umarmten sich mit einem Grinsen auf beiden Gesichtern und der Doctor erkundigte sich, ob bei Rose alles okay war. Cat derweil ging hinüber zur verstörten Victoria und geleitete sie in einer sanften Geste zu einem Stuhl. Die Königin setzte sich und sagte keinen Ton, während Cat mit verschränkten Armen und bebendem Oberkörper auf Rose und den Doctor zuging.

„Ist das euer Ernst?", fragte Cat bissig. „Ist das wirklich die Zeit, um zu feiern, dass es sich um einen Werwolf handelt?!"  
Cat deutete auf Sir Robert und die Königin und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Der Doctor und Rose ließen sich, beide mit beschämten Gesichtsausdrücken los und Cat wandte sich mit einem Schnauben von ihnen ab.

„Es tut mir leid, Ma'am.", sagte Sir Robert matt und Victoria blickte ihn an. „Alles ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte Euch wegschicken müssen. Ich versuchte Euch Hinweise zu geben, dass etwas nicht stimmt, aber Ihr wart zu vertrauensvoll…", er runzelte die Stirn. „Kam Euch mein Personal nicht etwas merkwürdig vor?"

„Männer, gut gebaut und mit Glatze, Eure Frau war weg, ich dachte, Euch gefällt das.", gestand der Doctor und Cat schnaubte abermals. Der braunhaarige Time Lord schaute sie an. „Schlechtes Timing?"

Sie nickte knapp und rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich kann's Ihnen ansehen, Ma'am. Darüber sind Sie nicht erfreut, richtig?", platzte aus der blonden Zeitreisenden heraus und Cat schloss resigniert ihre Augen.

„Findest du das witzig, Kind?!", blaffte Victoria sie barsch an und sprach Cats Gedanken laut aus.

So kannte sie ihre beste Freundin gar nicht. Verstand Rose mit einem Mal den Ernst der Situation nicht mehr, so blöde Witze zu reißen oder war es der Einfluss des Doctors? Cats braune Augen huschten hinüber zum Time Lord und der beschämte Ausdruck hatte sein Gesicht noch immer nicht verlassen. Cat schüttelte entrüstet leicht ihren Kopf, gerade, als der Doctor ihren Blick auffing. Sein Ausdruck wurde noch schuldiger und Cat gestand sich, dass sie erwartet hätte, er wäre sensibler, wenn es um den Tod von Personen ging. Sie seufzte leise.

„Nein, Ma'am, entschuldigen Sie.", murmelte Rose schließlich schuldig.

„Was ist hier los? Ich wünsche eine sofortige Aufklärung! Was genau ist… diese Kreatur?", forderte die Queen zu wissen.

„Ihr nennt es einen Werwolf.", sagte der Doctor und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Wahrscheinlich eine Lupus-Wellenlänge-Hämopathie-Form."

„Kann ich Euch wirklich trauen, Sir?", hinterfragte die Königin. „Ihr…", sie atmete kurz durch. „benutzt andere Worte als wir! Warum sprecht Ihr so seltsam?"

„Oh…", machte der Doctor. „Verzeiht, wenn euch das stört, dann…-"

„Ich will das nicht!", unterbrach ihn Victoria aufgeregt und der Doctor ließ seine Hand sinken. „Nein Sir, weder Sie, noch dieses Ding! Nichts von alle dem!", sprach die Königin und reckte ihr Kinn ganz leicht in die Höhe. „Das ist nicht meine Welt."

_

 _Damit wären wir wieder am Ende dieses Kapitels! Ich danke für alle Zugriffe und Favoriten und würde mich über eine Review sehr freuen!_

 _Wahrscheinlich lade ich diese Woche noch ein Kapitel hoch, weil dieses hier relativ kurz war und damit ihr nicht allzu lang auf den letzten Teil der Episode warten müsst! ~_


End file.
